What If
by hollytiger
Summary: AU Starting S1 E4. Finn Hudson had it all. He was the quarterback of the football team, captain of the basketball team and now leader of the New Directions. But when Mr. Schuester had him join Glee Club, little did the New Directions know, with the exception of Puck and Quinn, that there was another Hudson with a passion for singing: his younger sister.
1. Revelations

What If

by

hollytiger

_Summary: AU Starting Season 1 Episode 4. Finn Hudson had it all. He was the quarterback of the football team, captain of the basketball team and now leader of the New Directions. But when Mr. Schuester had him join Glee Club, little did the New Directions know, with the exception of Puck and Quinn, that there was another Hudson with a passion for singing: his younger sister, who lived in the shadows of Finn's success because of a permanent disability. But when the secret of Noelle's paternity comes out, a shockwave hits the Glee Club. Pairings: Finchel, Quick, Tike, Samcedes, Klaine, Brittana, Ryley, Kitty/Artie, and Josh Koontz/Noelle Hudson. Quinn and Finn never dated, but she is still pregnant with Beth so everyone knows its Puck's. Also Matt doesn't exist in Season 1. Rated M for future chapters._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I wish I did. That's probably why I'm writing my own version. We miss you Cory._

**Chapter 1** **Revelations**

_Sometimes I look at myself in the mirror and wonder if I will ever get the guts to tell them who I really am..._thought Finn Hudson as he strolled through the hallways of McKinley High School. _Especially Rachel. I really care about her. I think I may even love her. I mean, yeah, we kissed in the auditorium and now we're dating, but we haven't told each other I love you. But only Quinn and Puck know the truth about my family. There was a reason why I hadn't invited anyone over yet. You see, there is a girl at McKinley in a wheelchair, just like Artie is. Everyone in the Glee Club knows who she is because like them, she's been slushied and harassed by a few of the jocks. That was about to change though. Keeping her real identity a secret that is._

Finn continued to walk down the hall and took sight of said girl, who wheeled past Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt with a wave. As Finn was about to approach the four, two of the hockey players came up to the four and threw ice-cold slushies across their faces. Rachel, Mercedes, and the girl in wheelchair gasped in horror while Kurt cried out that his new Marc Jacobs shirt was ruined. Finn shoved Rick the Stick up against a locker.

"What the hell dude? Stay away from my girlfriend and my baby SISTER!" cried Finn, earning several audible gasps from the crowd of on-lookers. Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes froze and stared at their classmate in the wheelchair, who looked up at Finn with anger.

"Sure Finn, NOW you stand up to your baby sister," she growled, wheeling away in embarrassment to the girl's bathroom as Finn let Rick the Stick go and watched her wheel away. Crap. He was in for it now.

* * *

"Noelle is your SISTER?!" cried Rachel as she stood with Finn and the rest of the New Directions in the choir room. "Little Noelle Hudson is your baby sister? When were you going to tell us?"

"I was, eventually," said Finn as he helped her get the slushie mix out of her hair. "Puck and Quinn already know though."

"If you can sing, then she can too," continued Rachel. "We have to get her to join the New Directions."

"No way, she won't go for it," said Finn. "If I know anything about my baby sister, it's she won't sing in public. She would rather..."

"Rather what, Finn Christopher Hudson? Hola Mr. Schue."

The members of the New Directions stopped and stared as a now clean Noelle wheeled herself into the choir room.

"Noelle, you okay?" asked Will Schuester.

"I'm fine," Noelle replied, waving him off. "Well, look on the bright side, at least the secret came out before Parent-Teacher conferences."

"Noelle, I'm so sorry, I-"

"Save it Finn," replied Noelle, cutting off her older brother. She looked at the rest of the New Directions. "You want my sob story? Here you go. Finn and I are half-siblings. My father was a one-night stand with our mother. She never saw him again after he slept with her and then she found out she was having me so she gave me the Hudson last name. I was diagnosed with Multiple Sclerosis when I was twelve. I woke up one morning and could barely walk. Next thing I know, I'm rushed off to the hospital and I'm told I won't ever be able to walk again. Happy now?"

Noelle wheeled over to Brad the piano player and whispered in his ear. He nodded and Noelle turned to Finn.

"You want me in New Directions, right Finn?" asked Noelle as everyone took a seat except Finn.

"I do," said Finn honestly.

"Then help me audition," said Noelle. "I'm singing our song. Everyone, this is the song that Finn and I dubbed our song after I was diagnosed. I wasn't sure I would ever be happy again."

The band began to play the introduction to the Carpenters version of "Can't Smile Without You: and Finn smiled as Noelle started to sing.

_Noelle: Ohhhhh..._

_You know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_I can't laugh, and I can't sleep_

_I don't even talk to the people I meet._

_And I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_And you must know what I'm goin' thru_

_I just can't smile, without you_

_You came along just like a song_

_You brightened my day_

_Finn and Noelle: Who'd believe you were part of a dream_

_That only seemed light years away_

_And you know I can't smile without you_

_I can't smile without you_

_And you must know what I'm goin' thru_

_I just can't smile, without you_

_Noelle: Some people say the happiness wave_

_Is somethin' that's hard to find_

_Into the new leavin' the old behind me_

_And I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_And you must know what I'm goin' thru_

_I just can't smile, without you_

_Into the new leavin' the old behind me_

_Both: And I feel sad when you're sad_

_I feel glad when you're glad_

_And you must know what I'm goin' thru_

_I just can't smile, without you_

As the song ended the room burst into a roar of applause and Finn leaned down and hugged Noelle as the rest of the New Directions came up to welcome their newest member to the group.

"That was incredible!" said Rachel. "I think we have a shot at Nationals with Noelle on board! Vocal Adrenaline won't know what hit them!"

"We're still short one member," said Will. "We need twelve members."

"I think I can help you out with that, Mr. Schue," smiled Noelle.

* * *

"Glee Club? Are you out of your mind?"

"Just think about it Josh," said Noelle to her science partner. She'd accidentally heard him sing as she had wheeled past an empty classroom and Josh had made her promise not to tell anyone. "We need guys, and you're really good. Finn and Puck are trying to convince Mike Chang to join as well so we have a bit more balance. We rehearse during fourth period study hall and at 3:00."

Noelle wheeled away leaving Josh standing there pondering her proposition.

_Do I really do this? What if the wrestling team finds out? Oh come on Koontz, you love singing. It's your passion._

Later that afternoon, the New Directions met at 3:00 for their afternoon rehearsal when Josh walked into the room. Noelle smiled.

"You came," said Noelle, wheeling up to Josh.

"You're right, I love singing. I could care less what the wrestling team thinks," said Josh. "Besides, Finn, Puck and Mike are on the football team. I have backup there." Mike Chang nodded and shook hands with Josh.

"Don't worry bud, we're in this together," said Mike as Will walked in.

"Alright you guys, let's officially welcome our newest members into the New Directions. Let's give it up for Mike Chang and Josh Koontz! We have enough members to compete for the Invitational!"

The group cheered and clapped.

"Now, we need to come up with some songs to showcase our talent," said Will. "And here to up us with that is my very good friend and an alumni of McKinley who was also in Glee Club with me, please welcome April Rhodes!"

* * *

"Well that was a disaster," said Finn as he wheeled Noelle into the Hudson house. "April was a trainwreck."

"Did you see her smuggle some booze to Kurt?" laughed Noelle. Finn nodded. Carole Hudson poked her head in from the living room.

"Hi you two, how was school?" asked Carole.

"Our secret got out thanks to Finn's big mouth," said Noelle. "Everyone knows I'm his sister."

"Oh my," said Carole. "Well, at least it happened before parent-teacher conferences, right?" asked Carole.

"That's what I said," laughed Noelle. "Oh, and I joined Glee Club. We have enough members now to be eligible for sectionals."

"That's wonderful!" said Carole.

"Mom, we invited the Glee Club over tonight for movies and pizza since it's Friday," said Finn. "That's okay right? Oh, and you'll get to meet Rachel."

"Of course," said Carole. "I have the night off tonight. And wonderful! I've been wanting to meet her."

"Hopefully Puck doesn't try to smuggle booze in here," muttered Noelle as she wheeled into the living room to do her homework. "You better call everyone Finn and tell them Mom will be home."

"Good idea," said Finn, earning a smirk from Carole. She never underestimated Puck. He was a good kid, but he needed a good wakeup call.

After calling everyone to tell them his mom would be home, and after Rachel started to panic because she would be finally meeting her boyfriend's mother and she quickly hung up saying to had to go find the perfect outfit, Finn and Noelle got to work on their homework. Carole ran to the store for snacks and drinks for the Glee Club. Around five o'clock the doorbell rang and Finn answered the door to find Kurt standing there with his dad.

"Hey Kurt, Hi Mr. Hummel," said Finn.

"Hi Finn, is your mother home?" asked Burt Hummel. "And it's Burt, alright?"

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen," said Finn. "She just got back from the store."

"I just wanted to speak to her and make sure she will really be here," said Burt.

"Of course," said Finn, letting him them in. Noelle wheeled into the foyer.

"Hey Kurt," said Noelle.

"Hey Noelle. Dad, this is Finn's sister Noelle," said Kurt.

"Sister?" said Burt.

"Half-sister," said Noelle. "Finn and I have different dads but I took the Hudson last name. My dad skipped town before I was born."

Noelle noticed there was a hint of hesitation in Burt's face and he faked a smile.

"Is everything okay?" asked Kurt, noticing the same look on Burt's face. At that moment, Carole walked into the foyer as the other members of the glee club arrived.

"Burt?!" cried Carole. "Is that really you?"

"Carole?" whispered Burt. "You're Finn and Noelle's mom?"

"What the heck is going on here?" asked Finn with a hint of surprise as the other glee club members watched the scene unfold.

"I think we all better sit down," said Carole, leading everyone into the living room.

"Mom, how do you know Mr. Hummel?" asked Noelle. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Noelle, sweetie, your father didn't skip town," said Carole. "He was married when we conceived you. We were having an affair and he ended it when his wife got cancer. Sweetie, Burt is your father."

The entire room became silent and everyone stared as Finn, Noelle and Kurt's jaws dropped.

"What?" asked Noelle breathlessly.

"You cheated on Mom?" Kurt cried to Burt.

"Holy crap," said Finn, dumbfounded.

"I can't believe you would do that to Mom," said Kurt.

"Your mother asked me for a divorce a couple months after you were born," said Burt. "I knew she was going through post-partum and I was trying everything to get her help. She wouldn't even take care of you. I met Carole at Group Therapy when you were six months old Kurt. Carole had just had Finn. He was only three months old. We went out for drinks and we had a bit too much and well, nine months later you were born Noelle. When Carole told me, I panicked and we had to end our affair when Kurt's mom got cancer. She suffered for seven years, and then she was gone and I had to take care of Kurt."

"And you thought if everyone found out about me, shit would hit the fan," said Noelle, earning a scowl from Carole at her language. "Sorry Mom."

"You were going to wait fourteen years to tell me this?" Kurt yelled to Burt and Carole. "I would have been okay with it. I have a sister." Kurt stopped as it dawned on him. "Holy crap. I have a sister."

The glee club watched as Kurt cried and hugged Noelle. She hugged him back, also crying.

"Since everyone's making revelations to each other, I have to say something," continued Kurt. "Dad, everyone, I'm gay."

"What?" asked Burt.

"I knew it," said Mercedes. "No straight white boy likes Marc Jacobs that much."

"I'm sorry Dad, but I'm gay. I knew a long time ago," said Kurt, looking at his father.

"I think I always knew too," said Burt, hugging Kurt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," replied Kurt. "I was born this way, Dad."

"I have something to say too," said Quinn, taking Puck's hand. "Puck and I are going to have a baby."

There was a gasp among the group.

"Pregnant?" sputtered Santana. "And you were going to tell us this when?"

"My parents kicked me out," cried Quinn. "I moved in with Puck. His mom isn't too thrilled either but she's at least accepting."

"Aw geez Quinn," said Finn. "Why didn't you tell us? You're family. Both of you. You could have stayed here."

"You're more than welcome to stay here, both of you," said Carole to Puck and Quinn.

"Yeah, we can set up my old room for you," said Noelle. "Well, Finn and Puck can."

"If we have to, we will," said Puck. "Sarah's old enough to where she doesn't need a sitter."

"Are you going to keep it?" asked Rachel.

"I don't know, I would like to," said Quinn. "I don't believe in abortion and I certainly don't want to trust a stranger with my child."

"Can I suggest a proposal?" asked Burt. "I know it's sudden, but what if I found a house big enough for you two and the baby, me, Kurt, Carole, Finn and Noelle, and we all move into it? Then our families won't be apart."

"Burt, that's nice of you, but it's a little rushed, don't you think?" asked Finn.

"Why don't Burt and I go discuss this in the kitchen while you guys have your movie night," said Carole. The group nodded and as Burt and Carole walked into the kitchen, the glee club sat down as Puck ordered the pizzas. The girls set out the snacks and drinks while Finn and Mike hooked up the DVD player to the big screen. The pizzas arrived a few minutes later and everyone sat down to eat as they started with _Mamma Mia_, much to the chagrin of the guys. When the movie was over, Carole and Burt had come back into the living room.

"Finn? Noelle? Kurt?" asked Carole, getting everyone's attention. "Burt and I discussed it and we decided to go ahead and look for a bigger house. We're not saying we're getting married, but we are going to start seeing each other again."

"Really?" asked Finn excitedly.

"Yes," said Burt. "And everyone is going to have their own room. Noelle, we are going to look for a house with wheelchair accessibility and a bedroom on the first floor for you too."

"That's great, it beats sleeping in the den," said Noelle. "I'm very happy you guys are going to date again."

The group continued their movie marathon, Burt and Carole joining them, with the classic Alfred Hitchcock film _Psycho_, much to the girls' dismays, but the dating couples of the New Directions found it a good time to snuggle up with their significant others.

Noelle smiled as she watched Rachel cower into Finn's chest at a scary scene and Finn whispered comforting things to her.

"No! NO! Don't go in there!" Kurt cried to the screen. They watched as Janet Lee stepped into the shower and started to bathe and as the curtain ripped open and she let out a scream, so did all of the members of the New Directions as Norman Bates' character entered the shower and stabbed her repeatedly. Brittney had been holding the popcorn bowl and it flew across the room after she had jumped in horror, popcorn scattering everywhere, and the bowl landing perfectly on Santana's head. The group laughed and clapped at this and Santana scowled.

"I am so over this," said Santana as she stood up and pulled the bowl off her head. "I think I should go. It's getting late."

"Yeah it is almost eleven," said Finn, stopping the movie.

"We'll help you clean up before we leave," said Rachel. After everyone cleaned up the pizza boxes, soda cans and the spilled popcorn, Finn and Noelle saw their friends out the door.

"Be careful going home kids," said Carole. "Drive safe."


	2. Sectionals

**Chapter 2 Sectionals**

_A.N. Thanks for the follows, faves and reviews. By the way, Noelle is a sophomore with Finn and Kurt. It will be explained why in due course._

A month and a half had passed since the revelations/movie night, and Puck and Quinn temporarily moved into the Hudson household. Finn had done some smooth talking and persuaded Judy Fabray to let Quinn get the rest of her belongings; that she and Puck would be living with him. Thankfully, Russell Fabray had not been home so Judy was more than ok with it. She had told Quinn that she was planning to divorce Russell soon and that once everything was settled, Puck and Quinn could move back in. It turns out that Judy was not against the pregnancy but Russell was and it had been the last straw for Judy Fabray. Mother and daughter made up very fast after this proclamation and Judy apologized to Puck about her behavior. "It's cool," Puck had said.

On another note, Burt Hummel had found the perfect five-bedroom house for the Hudsons/Hummels and Puck and Quinn and the baby. It was a bit pricey, but it was suitable for Noelle's wheelchair accessibility. She would get the master bedroom on the first floor with the master bath while everyone else would still have a fairly large bedroom for themselves. Today was moving day for the two families and Puck and Quinn, and the entire Glee Club, along with their families and Mr. Schuester had come to help with the moves, the glee club splitting between the two houses to load the trucks. Kurt was in charge over at the Hummel residence while Burt helped over at the Hudsons. Despite some differences between Santana and the other glee club members, she was actually starting to become less of a bitch to everyone.

"Quinnie, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Judy Fabray as box after box was loaded into a large moving van at the Hudson's.

"Yes Mom, for now," said Quinn. "Puck and I just need some space. He's going to work with Finn at Burt's tire shop. After the baby's born, we will see. I'm only a sophomore Mom, I still have two years left to decide what I, we want to do after graduation."

"Okay Quinnie," said Judy, hugging her daughter and rubbing her showing belly. "I love you so much. I can't wait to spoil my grand baby."

"I'm only four months along Mom," said Quinn with a laugh.

"When's your next appointment?" asked Judy. "I'd like to come to it."

"We find the sex out on Monday," said Quinn. "We'd love to have you there."

"I will drive you," said Judy as they handed boxes off to Finn and Puck. "What time?"

"3:00," said Quinn. Judy nodded and they continued to load boxes.

"Here's some more stuff Dad," said Noelle as she rolled down the front steps ramp with a box on her lap and rolled up to Burt. "Wow, that sounded weird calling you Dad."

Burt smiled as the word Dad rolled off his daughter's tongue for the first but certainly not last time and took the box from Noelle.

"I know I should have been there for you these last fourteen and a half years, but we have all the time in the world," said Burt. He handed the box to Finn, and then took his only daughter into a hug.

"I will help find you a cure so that you can walk," said Burt. "Whatever it takes. Physical Therapy, medications, surgery. I want to get you walking by your graduation."

"Dad, you don't have to do that," said Noelle. "If I'm meant to walk, I will walk. Please save your money so you and Mom can have a nice fancy wedding when the time comes. Then we can worry about it, okay?"

"Okay," said Burt, hugging her. As the last of the boxes were loaded into the truck in with all of the furniture, the boys dismantled Noelle's wheelchair ramps in the house and on the front steps and loaded them into the truck.

Over at the Hummel house, Kurt was in full charge of the moving.

"No Brittney, that's a lamp, not a pole! It's fragile!" cried Kurt. "Brittney!"

Santana came to Kurt's rescue and took the expensive lamp away from Brittney and handed it to Mike Chang Sr, who handed it off to his son. After that truck was loaded up, the two groups met up at the new Hudson-Hummel residence. Noelle's ramps were put in place first, and the groups started to unload the trucks. Carole called to order pizzas for everyone and when the pizzas arrived, everyone took a lunch break before unloading all of the furniture. After everyone was done unloading the furniture and putting them in their respectful places, the glee club and their families bid the Hudsons and Hummels goodbye.

* * *

Monday came and the glee club was five days away from sectionals. The group had their set list planned out when Will dropped a bomb on them.

"Coach Sylvester leaked our set list to the other schools," said Will with a grim look on his face.

"She can't do that!" cried Rachel. "Now what do we do?"

"Can Figgins do anything about it?" asked Finn.

"He's just as angry at her as I am," said Will.

"So do we just go on with the same set list or what?" asked Mike.

"Yeah, do we risk it and the other schools perform our songs as well?" asked Josh.

"I think we should have backup songs just in case," said Noelle.

"I agree with my sister," said Kurt.

"Mr Schue? I have a few ideas," said Finn, handing some sheet music to Will. Will laughed as he read over the sheet music.

"Let's get to work."

* * *

Sure enough, when Sectionals came on Saturday, the New Directions were right to make a back-up plan. The Jane Addams Reform School had stolen all of the New Directions songs, which gave the New Directions only an hour to rehearse their backup setlist. The group stood waiting to be called. Artie and Noelle would wheel out from backstage while the rest came down the aisles.

"And now for our final performance of the night," said the M.C. "McKinley High's 'New Directions'!" The auditorium burst into applause as the music for "Don't Rain on My Parade" began and Rachel appeared at the back of the auditorium, belting her heart out.

_Rachel:_

_Don't tell me not to live_

_Just sit and putter_

_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_Don't tell me not to fly_

_I've simply got to_

_If someone takes a spill_

_It's me and not you_

_Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade_

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection_

_A freckle on the nose of life's complexion_

_A cinder on the shiny apple of his eye_

_I gotta fly once_

_I gotta try once_

_Only can die once, right, sir_

_Ooh, life is juicy_

_Juicy, and you see_

_I gotta have my bite, sir_

_Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march_

_My heart's a drummer_

_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade_

_I'm gonna live and live now_

_Get what I want I know how_

_One roll for the whole shebang_

_One throw, that bell will go clang_

_Eye on the target and wham_

_One shot, one gun shot, and BAM_

_Hey, Mr. Arnstien_

_Here I am!_

At the key change, the remaining New Directions entered the auditorium to cheers and applause from the crowd as they made their way towards the stage, Noelle and Artie rolling their wheelchairs out from backstage.

_I'll march my band out_

_I'll beat my drum_

_And if I'm fanned out_

_Your turn at bat, sir_

_At least I didn't fake it_

_Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it_

_Get ready for me, love, 'cause I'm a comer_

_I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer_

_Nobody, no, nobody_

_Is gonna rain on my parade!_

The crowd roared with cheers and applause as the song ended and came to their feet, giving Rachel a standing ovation. As the applause died down, Rachel spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, New Directions!" cried Rachel. The crowd sat back down as the New Directions started to sing their second song and Rachel took her place in between Santana and Tina.

_Rachel and Mercedes with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):_

_(Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh)_

_(Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh)_

_(Ahhhh) You can't always get what you want (Ahhhh)_

_(Ahhhh) But if you try sometimes, you just might find_

_New Directions:_

_You get what you need (New Directions Girls: Ahhhh) (New Directions Boys: Ohhhh)_

_You get what you need (New Directions Girls: Ahhhh) (New Directions Boys: Ohhhh)_

_Finn:_

_I saw her today at the reception_

_A glass of wine in her hand_

_Oh, I knew she was gonna meet her connection_

_At her feet was a footloose man_

_No, you can't_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_You can't always get what you want (Finn: Oh, no, no, you can't)_

_You can't always get what you want (Finn: What you want)_

_You can't always get what you want (Finn: You can't always get what you want)_

_But if you try sometimes_

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_Well, you just might find_

_You get what you need (Mercedes: Hey, yeaah!)_

_You get what you need (Finn: Oh, baby)_

_Rachel:_

_And I went down to the demonstration_

_To get my fair share of abuse_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Singing, We're_

_Rachel:_

_Gonna vent our frustration_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_If we don't we're gonna blow _

_Rachel:_

_A 50-amp fuse (Finn: a 50-amp fuse)_

_Rachel and Finn::_

_Sing it to me, now_

_Mercedes with New Directions:_

_You can't always get what you want (Rachel and Finn: No, no, you can't)_

_You can't always get what you want (Rachel and Finn: No, oh!)_

_You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Can't always get what you want)_

_But if you try sometimes, (Finn: Try sometimes, uh) well, you just might find_

_New Directions:_

_You get what you need (Mercedes and Finn: Ohhh, yeah)_

_Rachel:_

_You get what you need! (New Directions: Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Finn and Mercedes:_

_Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Rachel:_

_Huh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Rachel and Finn with Mercedes:_

_Oh, oh, oooh_

_New Directions:_

_You can't always get what you want (Rachel and Finn: You can't always get what you want)_

_You can't always get what you want (Artie: Oohh)_

_You can't always get what you want (Finn: Can't always get what you want)_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_But if you try sometimes, well, you just might find_

_You get what you need_

_New Directions_

_You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: Oh, Yeah, Yeah!) (Artie: No, no, no, no)_

_Mercedes with New Directions:_

_You can't always get what you want (Mercedes: No, no, no, no)_

_New Directions:_

_You can't always get what you want (Rachel: Ooh)(Artie: Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_But if you try sometimes, well, _

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_You just might find_

_You get what you need (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Rachel:_

_You can't always get what you want (Artie: Ooh, ooh)_

_New Directions: _

_Get what you need_

_(Mercedes and Rachel: Oh yeah what you need!) _

_(Artie: What you need!)_

_Mercedes:_

_Yeah!_

_New Directions:_

_Get_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_What_

_Rachel and Artie with New Directions:_

_You need!_

The crowd roared and jumped to their feet again if they already weren't standing up clapping along as the New Directions ended the song in their positions for "Somebody To Love". Everyone agreed that this would be Noelle's chance to shine and she and her brother would do the duet. As Finn started to sing, the auditorium roared in excitement.

_Finn:_

_Can_

_New Directions:_

_Anybody_

_Find me_

_Somebody to love?_

_Noelle:_

_Ooooooh_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can barely stand on my feet_

_Finn (New Directions):_

_(Take a look at yourself) Take a look, _

_(In the mirror) In the mirror and cry (And cry!)_

_Lord what you're doing to me (Yeah, yeah)_

_Noelle (New Directions):_

_I have (Ooooh) spent all my years in _

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_Believing you_

_But I just can't get no relief,_

_Lord_

_Finn (New Directions):_

_Somebody, (Somebody)_

_Noelle and Finn with New Directions:_

_Oooh somebody (Somebody)_

_Can anybody find me_

_Finn: _

_Somebody to love?_

_Artie (New Directions):_

_I work hard (He works hard)_

_Every day of my life_

_Artie and Mercedes:_

_I work till I ache in my bones_

_Artie (New Directions):_

_At the end (At the end of the day)_

_Artie (New Directions):_

_I take home (Works hard!) my hard earned pay all on my own (Get down on my knees, oh!)_

_Noelle (New Directions):_

_I get down (Down!) on my knees (Knees)_

_And I start to pray (Praise the lord!)_

_Noelle with New Directions harmonizing:_

_'Till the tears run down from my eyes, ( with New Directions: lord)_

_Finn (New Directions):_

_Somebody, (Somebody)_

_Finn and Noelle:_

_Oooh somebody_

_Noelle and Finn with New Directions:_

_Can anybody find me _

_Noelle:_

_Somebody to love?_

_Artie (New Directions):_

_(He works hard) Everyday (Everyday)_

_( with New Directions: I try and I try and I try)_

_Noelle with New Directions harmonizing:_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm goin' crazy_

_Artie with New Directions harmonizing:_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Artie (New Directions):_

_Got no common sense _

_I got (His got) (with New Directions: nobody left to believe) _

_No, Ooooooh (Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!)_

_Finn (New Directions):_

_(Ooooh, Lord) Oh, somebody (Somebody)_

_Finn and Noelle:_

_Oooh somebody _

_Noelle and Finn with New Directions:_

_Can anybody find me _

_Noelle:_

_Somebody to love_

_New Directions: _

_Can anybody find me someone to love?_

_Finn (New Directions):_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)_

_Noelle (New Directions):_

_I'm ok (Yeah), I'm alright (She's alright, she's alright)_

_(Yeah... yeah...) I ain't gonna face no defeat_

_Finn and Noelle (New Directions):_

_(Ooooh...)I just gotta get out of (with New Directions: this prison cell)_

_Finn and Noelle with New Directions:_

_Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_New Directions (New Directions Girls):_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love (Finn: Oooooh)_

_Find me somebody to love_

_Find me somebody to love (Love) (Mercedes: Heee, Oooh)_

_Find me somebody to love (Love) (Artie: Somebody)_

_Find me somebody to love, uh-oh, uh-oh (Finn: Oooooooh) _

_Find me somebody to love (Love)_

_Find me somebody to love (Love)(Noelle: Ooh, Ooh)_

_Somebody, Somebody!_

_Somebody, Somebody! (Artie: Ooh, find me, find me, find me)_

_Somebody, Somebody!_

_Somebody, Find me somebody to love_

_Noelle and Mercedes with New Directions:_

_Can anybody find me..._

_Mercedes:_

_Somebody to love?!_

_New Directions:_

_Find me (Mercedes: Ooooh) Somebody to love (Noelle: Somebody find me)_

_Find me (Finn: Find me) Somebody to love (Noelle: Somebody find me)_

_Find me (Noelle: Somebody to love) Somebody to love (Artie: Somebody, Somebody, Somebody)_

_Find me somebody to love (Noelle: Somebody to love) (Finn: Loove)_

_Find me (Mercedes: Uuuuh) Somebody to love (Noelle: Somebody to love)_

_Find me (Finn: Somebody to love) Somebody to love_

_Noelle:_

_Find me (New Directions: Find me)_

_Somebody (New Directions: Somebody)_

_To (Finn: To)_

_Finn and Noelle with New Directions:_

_Oooh, Love!_

The crowd roared once again and got to their feet. Finn could see the other schools scowling, their cheating plans ruined and grinned as the New Directions took a bow and hugged each other. An hour later, Noelle hoisted the heavy first-place trophy above her head triumphantly as the rest of the New Directions and Mr. Schuester celebrated their victory.


	3. Journey to Regionals

**Chapter 3 Regionals**

Well, the last four months had been complete disaster for the New Directions since their win at Sectionals. Quinn and Puck found out they were going to have a girl, and Will's ex-wife Terri revealed to him that she had faked her pregnancy and had planned to steal Quinn and Puck's baby. That of course, landed Terri in jail for attempted kidnapping after Will revealed Terri's intentions to the police. When he had told the New Directions, Quinn and Puck were hysterical. Will had revealed that he had no idea she had planned to steal the baby and told Quinn and Puck that Terri was going to be locked away for a long time. And then Will divorced Terri and now he was dating Miss Pillsbury.

And then there was Jesse St. James. He had used to be a part of Vocal Adrenaline when he transferred to McKinley and Rachel found out that her birth mother was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. Shelby Cochran had sent Jesse to not only be a spy, but to get information about her daughter. Rachel was livid when Jesse returned to Vocal Adrenaline, calling him out for being a spy. As for Shelby, Rachel knew she would have to face her mother at Regionals. As for Rachel and Finn, they had temporarily broken up because of the whole Jesse fiasco and Finn had caught Jesse kissing Rachel. Jesse had initiated the kiss to attempt to woo Rachel, and Finn had walked in. Rachel, however, managed to tell Finn what had really happened and he had forgiven her.

Regionals was only a week away. Quinn was due close to the day of Regionals, but she insisted that she perform. She wanted to be there to help the New Directions place so the glee club would stay active. And once again, Sue Sylvester was up to her old tricks, determined to bring down the Glee Club.

Quinn stood in the Hudson-Hummel kitchen, staring out the window as she reminisced about the night she and Puck conceived their soon-to-be born daughter.

"Quinn? You okay?" asked Will as he came into the kitchen. Quinn turned to face him, her large belly protruding.

"I'm fine," said Quinn, grabbing a stack of paper plates and napkins. "It's been a long year."

"Yes it has," said Will. "Do you need help carrying those?"

"I'm not due for a month," said Quinn. "I think I can handle it."

"Right," said Will. "So are you and Puck staying here permanently then?"

"My parents are still finalizing their divorce, and Puck's mom is still upset at us," said Quinn. "Carole and Burt have been more of parents to either of us than our own have been, but my mom is slowly coming around. Plus, my mom works crazy hours and wouldn't be able to watch the baby when I have her, where as Carole and Burt would be able to take turns and help. Since it will be summer in a few months, Puck and I don't really have to worry about that right away. I can stay here while Puck works at the tire shop with Finn this summer."

"What about when you go back to school after the baby is born?" asked Will. "What will you do then?"

"Find either a suitable daycare for days that Carole and Burt can't watch her, or take her to school," said Quinn. "I've seen other girls who've kept their babies do it."

"Well, Miss Pillsbury and I are here for you, and you can use our offices for when you need to feed the baby," said Will.

"Thanks, but that's what a pump is for," laughed Quinn, causing Will to blush a bit.

"Alright, you got me there," laughed Will as they walked back into the living room. The rest of the glee club sat on the sofas, somber looks on their faces and several pizzas untouched.

"No one except Quinn and Noelle want pizza?" asked Will as Quinn handed Noelle a plate with a piece of veggie pizza on it. "Well, then let me welcome you to the First Annual New Directions Regionals Setlist Nominations party."

"We're doomed, Mr, Schue," said Artie. "Coach Sylvester is a judge! She's gonna crush us."

"Artie, you don't know that," said Will.

"Yeah we do," said Santana. "She wouldn't stop blabbing about it at Cheerios practice."

"She said 'I'm going to crush Glee Club'," added Brittney.

"A whole frickin year," said Puck. "All that hard work for nothing."

"Rachel was right," said Tina as the girls started to cry. "Being a part of something makes you special. I just can't believe it's going to be over in a week."

"Wait, who says it's going to be over?" replied Finn as he untangled himself from Rachel.

"Please, you think Puck and Santana are going to knowledge my existance after Glee Club ends?" replied Mercedes.

"She has a point," added Puck.

"Mr. Schuester?" asked Rachel, in between sobs. "Do you think, instead of nominating songs, we could just all go around the room and talk about things that we loved about Glee Club this year?"

* * *

"It took me everything in my power not to cry," Will said to Emma Pillsbury the next morning as he stood inside his girlfriend's office. "It's like they all walked a thousand miles just to get punched in the stomach."

"What exactly are you looking for from me here?" asked Emma as she wrote on a legal pad. Will sighed.

"Some guidance," replied Will.

"Do you remember when you were going to quit teaching and become an accountant?" asked Emma. "And I showed you that video of yourself singing at Nationals, and you said that was the happiest moment of your life? Do you remember why?" Will nodded.

"Because I loved what I was doing," replied Will.

"And isn't that what you've been drilling into their heads all year?" asked Emma. "That that feeling is way more important than winning or losing?"

"You're right," laughed Will. He leaned over pecked her on the cheek. "You're the best, Em."

Later that afternoon at Glee Club, Will entered the room and wrote the word "Journey" on the dry erase board.

"Mr. Schuester?" asked Rachel as she and Finn entered the room. "Finn and I have something to say to you."

"Me first," said Will. "Have a seat."

Rachel and Finn joined the rest of the New Directions as Will spoke.

"Nine months ago, there were five of you in here," said Will. "And we sucked. I mean, really sucked. Bad." Everyone laughed. Will looked down at the ground before he spoke again. "One day, all of you are going to be gone. And all of this, all of us, will be nothing but a hazy memory. It will take you a second to remember everyone's names. Someone will have to remind you of the songs we sung, the solos you got or didn't get. Life really only has one beginning and one end, and the rest is just a whole lot of middle. And I love you guys too much not to let you make the most of it. Now, I was going to quit once, but you guys brought me back with 'Don't Stop Believing'." The original members smiled. "It was a nine, but we are going to make it a ten."

"We're doing 'Don't Stop Believing' at Regionals?" asked Rachel.

"And then some," said Will. "We are going to do an entire Journey medley." Everyone grinned. "Because who cares what happens when we get there, when the getting there has been so much fun?" Everyone nodded in agreement, tears streaming down the girls and Kurt's faces. "Rachel? You had something you wanted to say?"

Rachel sighed with a tearful smile. "Just that we're all glad you didn't become an accountant." Everyone laughed.

"Regionals, here we come!" grinned Will.

* * *

A week later, Finn nervously stood in front of the doors leading into the auditorium as he and Rachel prepared to open their set list. He fidgeted with his tie and looked at Rachel, who came up to him.

"Break a leg," said Rachel as Finn met her halfway.

"I love you," said Finn, kissing her. Rachel smiled.

"I love you too," said Rachel as they retook their places. They had finally professed their love to each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our second competitors of the evening, winners of the Central Ohio Sectional, McKinley High's New Directions!" said the announcer as the opening chords to Journey's "Faithfully" started. Rachel and Finn smiled at each other and Finn opened his door, entering the auditorium to sing.

_Finn:_

_Highway run _

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

Rachel entered through her door and began to sing her verse.

_Rachel:_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love _

_Along the wire_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_And they say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_But, right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man _

_Ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Rachel:_

_Oh boy, you stand by me_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_I'm forever yours _

_Faithfully_

During the musical interlude, Finn and Rachel ran up to the stage and stood front and center. The crowd cheered as the curtain rose to reveal the rest of the New Directions.

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh...! (Finn: Faithfully...)_

_Oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Faithfully)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel: I'm still yours)_

_oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Finn and Rachel with New Directions:_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Rachel:_

_I'm still yours!_

_New Directions:_

_Oh oh oh oh, _

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Finn and Rachel with New Directions:_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh!_

_New Directions:_

_Oh oh oh oh _

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_I'm still yours! _

_Faithfully..._

Finn and Rachel ended the song smiling at each other and Finn held his hand out to her, which Rachel took. They walked up to the other New Directions as the final round of applause died down and the group broke out into their next Journey number, a mash up.

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

_Finn:_

_She loves to laugh_

_She loves to sing_

_Finn and Kurt:_

_She loves everything_

_Finn:_

_She loves to move_

_She loves to groove_

_Finn and Kurt:_

_She loves the lovin' things_

_Rachel (Mercedes):_

_It won't be long, yeah _

_'Til you're alone_

_When your love (with Mercedes: Love) (Love)_

_Oh he hasn't come home (Oo Woah)_

_'Cause he's lovin' (Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Lovin')_

_He's touchin' (Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Touchin')_

_Rachel and Mercedes:_

_He's squeezin'_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Another (Mercedes: Another!)_

_Rachel, Artie and Finn with New Directions:_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it (New Directions: Any way you want it)_

_He said any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it (New Directions: Oh)_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_Na, na, na-na, na-na_

_Na-na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_Puck:_

_I was alone _

_I never knew_

_What good love could do_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_Oooh then we touched _

_Then we sang_

_About the lovin' things_

_Rachel:_

_'Cause she's lovin' (Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Lovin')_

_He's touchin' (Mercedes with New Direction Girls: Touchin')_

_Rachel and Mercedes:_

_He's squeezin'_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Another (Rachel: Yeah!) (Mercedes: Another!)_

_Rachel, Finn and Artie with New Directions:_

_Anyway you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it (New Directions: Anyway you want it)_

_He said any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it (New Directions: Oh)_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_Na, na, na-na, na-na_

_Na-na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_Rachel, Mercedes and Artie with New Directions:_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Mercedes and Artie with New Directions:_

_(Rachel: He said!) Any way you want it_

_(Rachel: Ooh!) That's the way you need it_

_(Rachel: Yeah yeah!)_

_Rachel, Mercedes and Artie with New Directions:_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

_Ooh (Mercedes: Yeah ooh)_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_Na, na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!)_

_Na-na, na-na, na _

_Na, na, na-na, na (Mercedes: Yeah yeah)_

_Na-na, na-na, na-na (Mercedes: Na na na na!)_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na-na)_

_That's the way you need it (Finn: Na-na, na-na, na)_

_Anyway you want it (Finn: Na, na, na-na, na; Na-na, na-na, na-na) (Mercedes: Ooh)_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

The group ended the number in a straight horizontal line to cheers and applause with everyone on their feet as they broke into their final song.

_Finn:_

_Just a small town girl _

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Rachel:_

_Just a city boy _

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_

_Josh:_

_A singer in a smoky room_

_Noelle:_

_A smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_Puck and Santana:_

_For a smile they can share the night_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Brittney and Artie:_

_Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows _

_Searching in the night_

_Rachel and Finn: Streetlight_

_People _

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Puck and Quinn: Strangers waiting _

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows _

_Searching in the night_

_Finn and Rachel: Streetlight _

_People _

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

_Mercedes:_

_Don't stop!_

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_Don't stop believin'_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Hold on to that feelin'_

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_Streetlights_

_People (Mercedes: Yeah!) _

_Don't stop believin'_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Hold on to that feeling (Mercedes: Yeah!)_

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_Streetlights _

_People_

_Rachel, Mercedes, and Finn with New Directions:_

_Don't stop!_

The crowd went nuts as the group ended their set. Everyone cheered and Rachel took Finn into a hug. As they headed backstage, the members of the New Directions were pumped. They had it in the bag. They were going to win and go to Nationals.

"We've got second place in the bag!" said Tina as she and Rachel walked down the stairs.

"Screw that, we are going to win this thing!" cried Rachel excitedly. Quinn was dragging herself slowly down the steps, Puck helping her.

"Are you okay, babe?" Puck asked. "Maybe you shouldn't have performed."

"I'm fine," said Quinn as Puck led her to the dressing room. Puck and Quinn both stopped as a pop and sploosh were heard and the New Directions gasped. "Oh god, my water just broke."

"Shit," said Puck. "You guys! Someone go get Judy and Mr. Schue! Quinn's having the baby!"

* * *

It was chaos for fifteen minutes while Quinn started breathing through contractions. Turns out she had been in labor all day and not realized it. The director of the show choir board had been there and had offered his limo to the New Directions when word got to him. Rachel, Noelle and Josh had stayed behind to represent the group while the others headed to the hospital with Puck and Quinn. After a boring performance from Vocal Adrenaline, the director of the show board made an announcement that Aural Intesity, the first group that had been on, was disqualified because they had performed songs by two of the celebrity judges, calling it "A Conflict of Interest." This meant that the New Directions would place either first or second, regardless of the results. Noelle, Josh and Rachel cheered at this and Noelle texted Finn the good news. Glee Club was still on!

At the hospital, Quinn was breathing through a strong contraction, Mercedes on one side of her, and Puck on the other. Judy had gone to get Quinn some ice chips.

"Oh god, Puck, you are so dead for doing this to me!" moaned Quinn as Puck placed a cool washcloth on her head. "We aren't doing this for ten more years!"

"Just breathe, babe, you're doing great," said Puck. The doctor on call came in and announced that it was time for Quinn to deliver the baby.

"Okay, with your next contraction, bear down as hard as you can, Quinn," said the doctor. Quinn pushed with all of her might, holding strongly on to Puck's hand.

"10, 9, 8, good girl, that's it," said the doctor. "4, 3, 2, and breathe in, and push again, Quinn!" Quinn screamed as the baby started to crown. Puck took a peek at the head and with a horrified groan, returned to Quinn's side, vowing to never be nosy again.

"That's it Quinnie, you're doing it," said Judy. "I can see her."

"OH SHUT UP!" screamed Quinn. "And YOU!" Quinn grabbed Puck by the shirt as she pushed. "You suck, you suck, you suck! You are never touching me again!"

Puck looked at the doctor in horror and she laughed.

"Don't worry, she'll be herself as soon as your baby is here," said the doctor. "Okay, we have a head! Let me suction out her cute little mouth and nose!" Puck took another peek and stared in awe.

"Oh my god, she's got your nose babe," said Puck. Quinn was taking deep, slow breaths as the doctor suctioned the baby.

"Quinn, do you want to catch her?" asked the doctor. Quinn nodded and put her hands down, reaching for her baby.

"You can catch too, Dad," said the doctor. She helped Puck and Quinn deliver the shoulders and Quinn pulled their daughter up to her chest. The baby let out her first cries and Quinn sobbed with joy as Mercedes rushed off to tell the others that the baby was here.

"Hi baby girl," cooed Quinn. "Puck, we did it. Look at her. She's perfect."

"Dad, you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked. Puck nodded and the doctor instructed him to cut between the clamps. A nurse wrapped a blanket around the baby and Judy kissed her daughter's head.

"She's so beautiful, Quinnie," said Judy. "I'll leave you two be for a while." As Judy left, the doctor began to clean up Quinn and deliver the placenta while Puck and Quinn marveled at their daughter.

"What should we name her? She doesn't look like a Caroline to me," said Quinn.

"How about Elizabeth?" asked Puck. Quinn smiled.

"Yeah, I like that," said Quinn. " But we call her Beth for short."

"I love you," whispered Puck.

"I love you too," replied Quinn, kissing him while trying not to squish Beth.

A knock came at the door and Finn poked his head in.

"Can we come in?" asked Finn.

"Sure," said Quinn and Finn and the others entered the room.

"Noelle texted me and told me that Aural Intesity got disqualified so we have to hurry back," said Finn. "We probably won."

"Sweet," said Puck, high-fiving Finn. "Everyone, say hello to Beth."

"Her full name is Elizabeth Caroline Puckerman," said Quinn with a smile. The girls cooed at the baby while Puck got high-fives and guy hugs from the guys.

"Finn, we want you and Rachel to be her godparents," said Quinn. Finn cracked a smile.

"Rachel will be thrilled," said Finn with a grin on his face. He took a picture of his goddaughter to show Rachel, Noelle and Josh when they got back to the auditorium.

"We gotta go guys," said Will as he received a text from Rachel, stating that the judges had a half-hour left to determine the winner.

"We'll call you and let you know how we placed," continued Will, clapping Puck on the back and placing a hand on Quinn's head. "She's beautiful, congrats again. See you in a couple days."

Back at the auditorium, Rachel, Noelle and Josh stood nervously backstage as they waited for the rest of the New Directions sans Puck and Quinn to return. Rachel had gone to see her mother in Vocal Adrenaline's dressing room. Rachel had called out her mother for the whole Jesse fiasco and told her that New Directions were the real winners and that Vocal Adrenaline should be disqualified for trying to sabotage the New Directions, but she wasn't that mean of a person. Rachel had also told her mother to stay away from her and never try to contact her again. The rest of the group arrived back just in the knick of time as the judges came out with their decision. The New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline stood on the stage with baited breath as the master of ceremonies opened the envelope.

"Your 2010 regional champions are...THE NEW DIRECTIONS!" cried the master of ceremonies. The crowd roared with cheers as the New Directions celebrated their victory. They couldn't believe it. They were headed to their first national championship in a couple months.

"We did it!" cried Noelle, hugging Josh. Josh grinned and hugged her back and Will handed Finn the trophy as he hoisted it high above his head.

"Nationals, here we come!" cried Finn.


	4. Nationals

Chapter 4 Nationals

_I can't believe it,_ thought Noelle as she rolled down the hallway a couple weeks later. _We're going to Nationals and I'm an aunt. _Puck and Quinn had been released from the hospital with Beth the day after she had been born and Figgins had given Puck and Quinn a reprieve so they could stay home and get adjusted with Beth. Today was their first day back at McKinley. Beth was the most beautiful baby ever. She had wisps of Quinn's blonde hair, and Puck's dopey smile. Carole said it was just gas, but Puck and Quinn didn't buy it for a minute. Figgins was also okay with Quinn bringing Beth to school and gave her a note to show her teachers in case she needed to excuse herself from class to feed Beth or change her. The Home Economics teacher, Mrs. Hogberg, thought that this was a good opportunity to teach parenting to the students and had asked Puck and Quinn if they would demonstrate how to change diapers and such to their home economics class. They agreed. The rest of the sophomore New Directions were all in the same class and knew that this was going to be fun to see everyone else's reactions to a dirty diaper. Noelle rolled into the Home Ec room to see Quinn and Puck sitting there with Beth.

"Hey guys," said Noelle. "Hi Bethie! Come see Aunty Noey." Noelle held her arms out and Quinn smiled, laying Beth in Noelle's arms. Beth looked up at Noelle and gave her a goofy smile with a laugh. For a two week old, she was a very popular and friendly baby.

"I was just about to give her a bottle, do you want to feed her?" asked Quinn.

"Sure," said Noelle. Quinn handed Noelle the bottle that was in her hand and Noelle placed the rubber nipple into Beth's mouth. Beth gladly more than took it to drink. The other sophomore New Directions also just walked into the room and awwed at Noelle feeding Beth.

"She loves her Aunty Noey," grinned Noelle. Mrs. Hogberg walked in as the bell rang and smiled at Noelle feeding Beth.

"Well I see someone has taken a liking to our new project," said Mrs. Hogberg as Noelle burped Beth gently, rubbing circles on Beth's back.

"She loves her Aunt Noelle," replied Puck. "She loves all of her Glee Club aunts and uncles." As Beth let out a loud belch, the entire class laughed as Puck grinned. "And she's defintely a Puckerman with that burp! That's my girl. Come see Big Daddy."

"Now class, we'll give Beth a few minutes to digest her lunch, and by then we can show you how to change a diaper on a newborn," said Mrs. Hogberg.

* * *

"Alright you guys, take a seat," said Will as he entered the choir room. Everyone was gathered around Beth, Finn and Rachel the lucky ones to hold their goddaughter. "First off, let's welcome back Puck and Quinn and our youngest member, Beth!" Everyone cheered and clapped, Finn grinning as he cradled Beth in his arms.

"Second of all, Nationals is in six weeks, and it's time to decide what we are going to do when we go to beautiful sunny Los Angeles for Nationals!"

"Oh my god yes!" cried Rachel. "I've always wanted to go to L.A.!"

"Now, thanks to the generosity of the Hudson-Hummel and Fabray households, our hotel and transportation costs have been taken care of," continued Will, earning applause and cheers from the group. "Also, Burt, Carole and Judy have agreed to be chaperones so we can all go tour the city. Now, we have to decide what we are going to do in terms of costumes."

"How about our school colors?" asked Noelle.

"Great idea," said Will, making a note. "As for songs, I've been informed that thirty-three percent, or one song, has to be vintage this year. So here's what I've decided. We will make our whole set vintage."

"Our first song will be our ballad, and Finn and Rachel will take the duet," continued Will.

"Mr. Schue, can Finn and I sing You Don't Bring Me Flowers?" asked Rachel. "It's a Barbra Streisand and Neil Diamond classic."

"That's a great choice and a great duet," said Will as he wrote that down. "Now Noelle, I would like you to have the solo with everyone backing you up, and then we will end with a group number to Land of A Thousand Dances."

"Yes, perfect!" said Noelle. "I have just the solo too. It may not be old school, old school, but Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" is a Number One hit. And Mike and Brittney can do an exhibition dance to it like Mark Ballas and Sabrina Bryan did on _Dancing With The Stars._"

"Great idea," said Mr. Schue. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Six weeks later, the New Directions, Will, Miss Pillsbury, Burt, Carole, Judy and a two month old Beth were on a plane to Los Angeles. This was Beth's, along with a few others, very first plane rides.

Artie and Noelle's wheelchairs had to be put in storage for the plane ride unless they needed the restroom, but Josh and Finn offered to help carry them to the bathroom if they needed it.

The plane touched down around 1:00 P.M. California time and after renting two large vans with wheelchair accessibility, the group headed for the hotel. Puck and Quinn were given their own room with Beth as were Burt and Carole. Judy got her own hotel room as well while everyone split up. Noelle opted for sleeping in her parents' room in case she needed her mom's help with something. Once everyone was settled in, the group had a quick vocal rehearsal before dinner. Since they were going to be in L.A. for the week, the group decided that they would go to Disneyland the next day, and make Wednesday a rehearsal day. The first round was on Thursday night, and should they move on to the finals Saturday, the group would rehearse Friday afternoon after a morning of sightseeing.

"Disneyland! I can't believe we're at Disneyland!" exclaimed Noelle.

"And with you and Artie with us, we get special treatment," said Josh, pushing her as Finn pushed Artie.

"Something I can cross off my bucket list," grinned Noelle at Josh. Everyone was getting mouse ears and Noelle paid for Beth's first set as a gift from her favorite aunt.

"Do we all want to stay together or go off in little groups after this?" asked Mike.

"Well, everyone's going to want to do something different, so let's split up and meet back at the main gate at ten p.m.," said Will. "That's closing time."

The group split up into two different groups. Mike, Tina, Artie, Santana and Brittney went in one group, while Noelle, Josh, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn, and Rachel went into another. Puck, Quinn, Judy and Beth went off to Toontown while Burt and Carole went off by themselves as did Will and Emma. Noelle and Josh decided to split away from Finn, Rachel, Mercedes and Kurt after lunch and caught up with Puck, Quinn, Beth and Judy in Toontown, where Beth was getting her picture taken with Mickey and Minnie. After Noelle and Josh had their turn, the group headed down to Fantasyland, where they regrouped with Finn and Rachel, who had left Kurt and Mercedes to go make out in front of Cinderella's castle.

"Ugh, please, there are children around," groaned Puck as they walked up to Finn and Rachel, who were stealing kisses every few minutes. Puck put his hand over Beth's eyes.

"Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel are doing something that you should not being seeing, young lady," teased Puck as Finn and Rachel blushed. Just then, Kurt and Mercedes came up with Burt and Carole, all four of them with excited looks on their faces.

"You guys look like you just won the lottery," said Judy as she sat in a chair.

"Go on, tell them," said Burt.

"Your father proposed!" said Carole to Noelle, holding her hand up.

"Finally!" exasparated Noelle as Rachel squealed and hugged Carole, while Finn stood in shock. Judy smiled and congratulated Burt and Carole as Puck and Quinn cheered.

"Finn, say something, they're finally making it official!" said Kurt with a gleeful tone.

"Wow, congrats Mom, Burt, I'm really happy for you, really, I am," said Finn.

"And we've decided that the wedding will be in the fall," said Burt. "I don't care about the booze or the food, but we want a good band so we can boogie!" Everyone laughed.

"I already have the perfect idea," said Kurt. "You're going to have a Glee Wedding! I'll hire the New Directions at no cost!"

"Great idea!" said Noelle as the others nodded. Since the group was closer to Main Street they headed off to grab dinner at one of the restaurants. Soon it was close to closing time and the group met back up with the rest of the New Directions and Will and Emma. Burt and Carole shared their news with the rest of the group to cheers and they piled back in the vans to their hotel.

* * *

Thursday had finally come and it was time for the first round of Nationals. If the New Directions were able to make it to the top ten, they would be moving on to Finals on Saturday. Noelle sat backstage with baited breath as they waited to be called on stage.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our final contestants, winners of the 2010 Midwest Regional Championship, from Lima, Ohio, McKinley High's New Directions!"_

The crowd applauded as Finn and Rachel took their places on stage as the music for their duet began.

_Rachel: You don't bring me flowers _

_You don't sing me love songs _

_Finn: You hardly talk to me anymore _

_When I come through the door at the end of the day... _

_Rachel:I remember when you couldn't wait to love me _

_Used to hate to leave me _

_Now after loving me late at night_

_Finn: When it's good for you, babe _

_And you're feeling all right _

_Rachel: When you just roll over and turn out the light... _

_And you don't bring me flowers anymore _

_Finn: It used to be so natural _

_Rachel: It used to be... _

_Finn:To talk about forever _

_Rachel: Mmm... _

_Finn: But used-to-bes don't count anymore _

_They just lay on the floor _

_Till we sweep them away _

_Rachel:And baby I remember all the things you taught me _

_Finn:I learned how to laugh and I learned how to cry _

_Rachel: Well, I learned how to love and I learned how to lie _

_Finn: So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye _

_Rachel: So you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye _

_You don't bring me flowers any more... _

_Both: Well, you think I could learn how to tell you goodbye... _

_Finn: Cause you don?t say you need me; _

_Rachel: You don't sing me love songs; _

_Both: You don't bring me flowers anymore..._

The crowd roared with cheers and applause as Finn and Rachel ended their duet, Finn pressing a kiss to the back of Rachel's hand and they positioned themselves for Noelle's solo. Noelle wheeled herself out onto the stage as the crowd cheered at the opening notes of "Complicated".

_Brittney and Santana: Uh huh, life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is_

_'Cause life's like this_

_Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

_Noelle: Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're talking to me one on one_

_But you've become..._

_Noelle and New Directions: Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

The crowd cheered as Brittney and Mike began their exhibition dance to the song.

_Noelle and New Directions: Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_Noelle: You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at_

_You see you're making me laugh out_

_When you strike your pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know you're not fooling anyone_

_When you've become..._

_Noelle and New Directions: Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Noelle and New Directions: Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

_Noelle: No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

_Noelle: Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see..._

_Noelle and New Directions: Somebody else 'round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool,_

_You look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Noelle and New Directions: Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no_

_Noelle and New DirectionsWhy do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_

_Gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this_

_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No no no_

As the song came to an end, Brittney and Mike ending their freestyle dance on the floor, the crowd roared and stood on their feet for not only them, but for Noelle who nodded her head in thanks and wheeled into position for the last song. As the group started to sing, Finn on the drums, and Puck on guitar, the audience cheered and clapped along.

_Guys: One, two, three!_

_Girls: One, two, three_

_Josh (New Directions): Ow! Uh! Alright! Uh!_

_Got to know how to Pony (Ba baa)_

_Like Bony Moronie (Ba baa)_

_Finn (New Directions): Mash Potato (Ba baa)_

_Do The Alligator (Ba baa)_

_Mike (New Directions): Put your hand on your hips, yeah (Ba baa)_

_Let your backbone slip (Ba baa)_

_Puck (New Directions): Do the Watusi (Ba baa)_

_Like my little Lucy (Ba baa)_

_Ow! Uh!_

_Na, na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Need somebody help me say it one time!_

_New Directions: Na, na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Finn: Wow!_

To everyone's amazement, Noelle pulled out a saxophone and started to play a solo, and the crowd roared with applause and cheers

_Puck: Ow!_

_Uh!_

_You know I feel alright?_

_Hah!_

_Feel pretty good, y'all_

_Uh-hah!_

_Finn: Na, na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_C'mon y'all, let's say it one mo' time!_

_New Directions: Na, na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na na-na_

_Na-na na-na_

_Puck (New Directions): Ohh!_

_Dancin' in the alley (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_With Long Tall Sally (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Twistin' with Lucy (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Doin' the Watusi (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Roll over on your back (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_I like it like that (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Do that Jerk, oh (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Watch me work, y'all (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Ow! Do it! (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Wow! Do it! (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Watch me do it (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Ohh, help me! (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Ohh, help me! (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Ohh, help me! (Ba baa ba ba!)_

_Ohh, help me! (Ba baa ba ba!)_

The crowd, if they already weren't in their feet, jumped up and cheered as the song ended and the New Directions took a bow for their standing ovation.

* * *

"Oh my god if we don't move on, I'm going to call this rigged!" said Josh as everyone gathered back stage.

"Oh my god, you guys! That was amazing!" said Will excitedly as he and Burt and Carole came into the room. Judy had stayed in the dressing room with Beth because of all the noise.

"We're so proud of you guys," said Carole. "You're all winners in our books!"

"Yeah!" said Will. "No matter what happens you guys, no matter what we place in we're proud of you. We're among the top twelve best show choirs in the nation out of god knows how many show choirs."

"According to my research, that would be 1, 200 show choirs in the nation," said Kurt.

"You guys were wonderful," said one of the judges as the judges walked past their dressing room to enter the judges' room. "Especially you young lady," she continued to Noelle, as everyone grinned.

Now all they had to do was sit and wait.

* * *

Noelle and Josh stood in front of the trophy case in the choir room a few days later, staring in awe at the large trophy that now joined the sectionals and regionals trophies.

"I can't believe we got second place!" muttered Noelle. "Second frickin place!"

"You have to admit, the show choir from Florida was pretty damn good.. But on the bright side, you won MVP," grinned Josh as Noelle grinned back at him. "I think that's pretty damn good."

"Are you kidding? The other two judges were freaking high as a kite. Even Mark said we should have won first. He tweeted to me that he voted for first for us. I put the MVP award in the trophy case because it deserves to be shared with everyone in Glee Club," said Noelle.

When the New Directions were announced as a top finalist on Thursday, the group had screamed excitedly. Now they had to perform for another set of judges on Saturday. Turns out the judges on Thursday were just members of the show choir board. Saturday's judges had been two a-list celebrities (who were also high the entire competition) and Mark Ballas from _Dancing With The Stars. _Noelle had been shocked that Mark had been asked to judge the compeition because she knew that he would recognize the song and dance.

Sure enough, as the judges were off to make their decision, Mark had stopped by the New Directions' dressing room and praised Noelle, Brittney and Mike for their "Complicated" number and had taped it to show Sabrina Bryan, the celebrity he had performed the same dance with, to when he took her out to dinner that night after the contest. Mark awarded Noelle with the MVP award before the other judges awarded First, Second and Third places. Also, Mark and Noelle were now buddies and Mark told her if she ever wanted a break into the biz after high school to look him up.

The rest of the New Directions had entered the room by then, and everyone stopped in front of the trophy case to bask in their second-place finish at Nationals.

"We're finally on top here at McKinley," exclaimed Kurt. "I'm so happy I could cry!"

"I haven't been slushied once today!" added Tina.

"With the prize money from Nationals, Glee Club stays open!" said Will to cheers. "Coach Sylvester has been fired because of her actions at sectionals and regionals. Turns out she alerted Aural Intensity about who the other judges were."

"I knew something was off about that!" exclaimed Mercedes. "We were wondering who tipped them off about the judges."

"It was Coach Sylvester herself? Holy crap," added Finn.

"I think this is a great time to get started for next year's sectionals," said Rachel. "I already have a few ideas." Everyone groaned.

"It's summertime you guys," said Will. "Take a break, you all deserve it. Puck and I actually have something we wanted to perform for you before you guys left for summer break."

"Wait, Mr. Schue, before you guys sing," started Josh, "there's something I'd like to say. Well, rather ask Noelle."

"What's that, Josh?" asked Noelle. Josh stood up and, with nerves up and down his body, faced Noelle. He knelt to her level.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go steady with me?" Josh asked Noelle.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend for real?" replied Noelle.

"Yeah, it's cool if you-" Josh was cut off by Noelle's lips pressing to Josh's. The glee club hooted and hollered as Noelle pulled away.

"Does that answer your question, Koontz?" replied Noelle snarkily. Josh grinned and hugged her.

"Congrats you two," said Will. He motioned to Puck as Josh sat next to Noelle and Puck started to play guitar as Will played the ukelele. As the opening chords to "Over The Rainbow" started, Rachel smiled and leaned into Finn, Finn wrapping his arm around her. Quinn smiled as she bounced Beth on her knee.

_Will with Puck:_

_Ooooo hoooooo hoooooo..._

_Will:_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby... (Puck: lullaby...)_

_Will with Puck:_

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Will:_

_Skies are blue_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true... (Puck: come true)_

_Oh, Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are_

_Far behind me..._

_Will with Puck:_

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_High above the chimney tops_

_That's where you'll find me..._

_Will:_

_Oh, somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly_

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why, then, oh, why can't I...? (Puck: I...?)_


	5. Grilled Cheesus

**Chapter 5 Grilled Cheesus**

The summer went by way too quickly for the Hudson-Hummel household. Puck and Finn had their summer jobs at the tire shop, while Quinn and Noelle got summer jobs as well. Noelle had gotten a job as a greeter at the local supermarket, handing out weekly ads and welcoming customers to the store. It wasn't great pay, but it beat having to borrow money from Carole and Burt all the time. Quinn also got a job at the supermarket as a cashier and she and Noelle would work the same shifts so they could travel together. For their four hour shifts each day, Kurt would watch Beth if Carole wasn't home, and to Puck's dismay, Kurt found this as an excuse to dress up his "niece" in the latest baby fashions. Quinn thought Beth looked adorable the first time she saw Beth in a designer baby outfit.

Now it was the first day back to school. Everyone in the Glee Club except for Tina and Artie were juniors and Mr. Schue decided that they needed to recruit some new faces. Unfortunately, no one was interested, despite the Glee Club being a popular group. That is, until Finn found the new kid Sam Evans, one of the new running backs on the football team. Josh and Artie had also made the team.

"Hi, I'm Sam," said Sam as he introduced himself to the Glee Club. "Sam I am." Noelle groaned.

"Great, another comedian," muttered Santana.

Later that afternoon, everyone but Finn was out of the Hudson-Hummel house. Puck and Quinn had taken Beth to the park, Noelle had gone to Josh's house to "study", Kurt was over at Rachel's having a movie night with her and Mercedes, and Burt and Carole were both at work.

"Man I'm so hungry," said Finn as he rummaged through the fridge. "Looks like it's grilled cheese for me again." Finn busted out the George Foreman grill and slathered butter over the top and bottom of the grill. He pressed his sandwich down and waited about five minutes. When he lifted the lid up, Finn stopped and stared at the face of God. He had made a Grilled Cheesus.

_Crap..._ thought Finn. _But I'm so hungry. What do I do?_ Finn cut the sandwich down the middle, trying not to destroy the image of Jesus that had been grilled on one side. He ate the other half, and then took the holy half of his sandwich upstairs to his room.

"Dear Grilled Cheesus, first off, you're super delicious. Please Grilled Cheesus, please let us win our first football game. It would mean so much to Artie. I mean, I think you kinda owe it to him and you did kind of screw him in the leg department. And in return, Cheesy Lord, I'll make sure we honor you in Glee Club next week."

Needless to say, the next night, Finn and Artie scored the winning touchdown at the football game.

* * *

Monday came and the New Directions were gathered in the choir room, waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive.

"Uh, you guys? Where's Noelle?" asked Will as he walked in.

"I think she's in the bathroom," said Quinn. "Rachel went to go find her."

"Well, while we're waiting for them, I have an idea on what we are going to do this week in Glee Club," said Finn. "Faith and Religion."

"Great idea," said Will.

"Well it was just going to be Jesus, but Rachel and Puck are Jewish, and some people have other faiths so it's all good," said Finn. Just then, everyone heard a scream. Rachel's scream. The group rushed out into the hallway and found Rachel running towards them.

"It's Noelle!" exclaimed Rachel. "She collapsed in the bathroom!"

"What! Oh my god!" cried Kurt and Finn.

"Mercedes, go get Emma and call 9-1-1," said Will as he followed Josh, Kurt, Finn and Rachel into the bathroom. One of the Cheerios was kneeling next to an unconscious Noelle.

"Noelle, baby, can you hear me?" asked Josh as he cradled Noelle's head.

"Don't move her," said Will. "Noelle? Noelle? Can you hear us?"

* * *

"Family of Noelle Hudson?" asked the doctor as the New Directions, Burt, Carole, Will, and Emma gathered in the emergency waiting room. Judy had rushed to McKinley from her job and had taken Beth home so that Puck and Quinn could be there for their friends.

"I'm Burt Hummel. This is my fiance, Carole Hudson. We're her parents," said Burt, standing up. "How is she Doc?"

"Mr. Hummel, Ms. Hudson, your daughter blacked out," said the doctor. "However, the reason for this is partially because Noelle is eight weeks pregnant." Everyone gasped and sixteen pairs of eyes landed on Josh.

"What? Are you serious? That's impossible!" cried Josh. "We both used protection."

"Looks like you two were the unlucky ones," teased Puck.

"I have some other unfortunate news though," continued the doctor.

"I thought you said she was okay?" replied Tina.

"Well, we had to run tests to determine the cause of her blackout, and we discovered that Noelle was misdiagnosed with MS. Mr. Hummel, Ms. Hudson, your daughter actually has a rare spinal condition. She has severe scoliosis which actually pinched her spinal cord together, which is why she cannot walk. This also caused a lack of blood to flow to her head and it forced her to black out. If we operate, it could harm both her and the baby. If we don't operate, she will never walk at all and the chances of her conceiving again are slim to none. I'm sorry."

The girls started to cry as the boys sat in shock, along with Burt, Carole, Will and Emma.

"Can we see her please?" asked Finn.

"You may," said the doctor. "The sight of her might be a bit of a shock to you though."

The group came to Noelle's room on the ICU and everyone gasped at the sight of Noelle. She was breathing on her own, but IV tubes were attached to her. A fetal monitor was draped across her stomach and Josh cried as he heard his baby's heartbeat for the first time. Finn pulled him into a hug.

"Hi baby," whispered Carole as she came up to Noelle's bedside. She placed her hand on Noelle's head. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you when you said you weren't feeling good today. I should have see the signs."

"I think what your mother is trying to say," began Burt, "is hang in there, kiddo. We love you. We'll help you and Josh with the baby too. Come back to us."

Finn came up to his sister next, Kurt standing on the other side.

"Hey, everyone's here for you, sis," said Finn. "You gotta pull through, alright? We need you for sectionals. And the wedding. Josh needs you most of all."

"Beth needs her aunt," Quinn stated to Noelle's unconscious body. "Come on Noelle, please wake up."

After the rest of the New Directions, Will and Emma, talked to Noelle, Josh sat down next to Noelle's bedside. Will and Emma ushered everyone else out so Josh could be alone with his girlfriend.

"Mr. Hummel, Ms. Hudson, we need to discuss your options," said the doctor, leading them into the hallway.

"Burt? Carole?" said Josh, turning to them and the doctor. "If we have to, save her and the baby, please."

Burt and Carole nodded and Josh returned his attention to Noelle.

"Hey baby," said Josh as he took hold of Noelle's hand. "I love you. I love you so much, and I'm going to love our baby even more. I don't know what I would do without you. Please wake up baby. Come back to me."

* * *

"Dear Grilled Cheesus, I know I should be asking you for help with Noelle," said Finn later that evening as he sat in his room. "But everyone is so torn up over her being permanently paralyzed and in that coma. And Rachel, I feel like we should just start living life to the fullest, but she won't even let me get to second base. My own baby sister got lucky before I did. Please Grilled Cheesus, let Rachel let me touch her boobs."

A knock came at Finn's door and he quickly hid the Grilled Cheesus under his bed.

"Come in," he stated. The door swung open and Rachel stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"Hey baby, oh come here," said Finn, pulling a hysterical Rachel into his arms.

"Oh Finn, it's not fair, why Noelle?" sobbed Rachel.

"I don't know," said Finn. He looked Rachel in the eyes.

"What is it?" asked Finn as he saw an uncertainty in her eyes.

"Finn, let's talk about your new found love for Jesus, and how it's affecting me," said Rachel.

"Okay," said Finn, sitting down on his chair.

"I need to know that when I've won a bunch of Tony's and I'm 25 and ready to have intercourse and babies..." started Rachel.

"You don't think you're going to have sex until your twenty-five?" replied Finn, his eyebrows raised.

"My fathers' people were slaves once. I need to know that our babies will be raised in the Jewish faith."

"Yeah, they should totally go to temple and wear those hats and eat that salty orange stuff on their bagels," said Finn with a smile. Rachel smiled.

"Let's lay down on the bed," said Rachel. Finn's palms started to sweat as he nodded and the two of them laid in the queen-sized bed.

"Finn?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah babe?" replied Finn.

"I lied, I don't want to wait," said Rachel. "I want you right now."

Finn's lips met Rachel's in a fiery crash as Finn struggled for a condom in his nightstand drawer. As Finn rested his hand on Rachel's boob after she placed it there, Finn looked to the ceiling.

"Thank you Grilled Cheesus," whispered Finn as Rachel kissed his neck.

"You sure?" Finn said to Rachel this time. Rachel nodded and Finn tore open the condom pack excitedly as clothes were shed and thrown to the floor.

* * *

Everyone visited Noelle everyday. Flowers and cards from friends, family and strangers filled the room. Carole and Burt opted against the surgery, hoping their daughter would wake up alive and strong. Noelle, however, had miscarried the baby the day after she had collapsed, and Josh had been heartbroken because he had witnessed it.

The Glee Club took turns singing to Noelle and praying in her room after school. Kurt shocked everyone when he declared he was Atheist. Also, everyone was shocked to see that Sue Sylvester had returned to McKinley. The school board had reinstated her when they had learned about the religion craze sweeping through McKinley and Sue was determined to bring the glee club down once and for all. That changed when Sue had visited Noelle at the hospital and saw how broken everyone was.

Now Josh was sitting alone with Noelle as Finn sat in the hallway, his grilled cheesus laying on his lap.

"Dear Grilled Cheesus, I'm really asking you for help with Noelle here," said Finn. "Please heal her completely. Let her wake up, and if it's possible, could you help her out in the leg department? I think you owe it to her too."

Finn started to cry as Puck came around the corner with drinks in his hand from the cafeteria.

"Dude, the cafeteria burned your grilled cheese," said Puck. As Puck went to walk back to Noelle's room, he froze.

"Dude Finn, get over here quick!" said Puck.

"What? What is it?" asked Finn, standing up and racing to Noelle's room. The two stood in shock as they witnessed the miracle.

"Hey guys," said Noelle, as she, along with help from Josh, walked towards them. "Isn't this great? I can walk! Well, sort of! I think I'll need more time to get used to this."

"Holy crap, you're awake and you're walking?!" cried Finn. He looked to the ceiling. "Thank you God."

By then, a couple nurses had come to see what all of the fuss was and one of the nurses nearly fainted at the sight of Noelle up and about.

"Can I take a piss first?" grumbled Noelle as Josh helped her to the bathroom while the other nurse ordered her back to bed so the doctors could look her over.

"I have no medical explanation for it," said the doctor to Burt, Carole, Finn, and Noelle a while later as they examined Noelle's new x-rays. "Noelle, your spine is completely healed and straight."

"Praise God," said Carole.

"She will need some physical therapy since she has regained use of her legs," said the doctor, "but she's as good as new otherwise."

Noelle was discharged the next day. The Glee Club had a small moment of silence in the auditorium to remember Josh and Noelle's unborn baby they had lost. Everyone wore white, not black to signify that the baby had been pure and made from love but it just wasn't his or her time yet to be born. Oh, and Finn had finally eaten the Grilled Cheesus, even though it was like a week or two old. It was still good. Noelle was still using her wheelchair here and there while she got used to her legs, but stood to sing the group number for that week.

_Noelle:_

_If God had a name, what would it be_

_And would you call it to His face_

_If you were faced with Him in all His glory_

_What would you ask if you had just one question?_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_And yeah, yeah, God is great_

_Yeah, yeah, God is good_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Finn and Rachel with New Directions:_

_What if God was one of us_

_Just a slob like one of us_

_Just a stranger on the bus_

_Tryin' to make His way home_

_Tryin' to make His way home_

_Kurt (with Quinn):_

_(If God had a face)_

_What would it look like?_

_And (Would you want to see?)_

_If seeing meant that you would (Have to believe)_

_In things like Heaven (And in Jesus, and the Saints)_

_And (All the Prophets)_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_Yeah, yeah, God is great_

_Yeah, yeah, God is good_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Finn, Mercedes, and Rachel:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and New Directions:_

_What if God was one of us_

_Finn and Rachel and New Directions (Mercedes):_

_Just a slob like one of us_

_Just a stranger on the bus_

_Tryin' to make His way home (Home)_

_Tryin' to make His way home_

_Back up to Heaven all alone_

_Nobody callin' on the phone (Phone)_

'_Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_And yeah, yeah, God is great_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Finn and Rachel with New Directions:_

_God is good_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Finn, Mercedes, Rachel, and New Directions:_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Mercedes: Yeah!)_

_Rachel with New Directions (with Finn):_

_What if God was one of us (Mercedes: What if God was one of us!)_

_(Rachel: Oh) Just a (slob like one of us) (Mercedes: Just a slob like one of us!)_

_(Rachel: Oh) Just a (stranger on the bus)_

_(Tryin' to make His way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to make his way home!)_

_Just (tryin' to make his way home) (Mercedes: Tryin' to find his way home!)_

_Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes):_

_Just like a holy rollin' stone (Like a holy rollin' stone)_

_Finn with New Directions (with Mercedes):_

_Back up to (Heaven all alone)_

_Rachel and New Directions (Noelle):_

_Just tryin' to make his way home (Way home, uuuh)_

_Noelle (New Directions):_

_Nobody callin' on the phone (Yeah, yeah, God is great)_

'_Cept for the Pope maybe in Rome (Yeah, yeah, God is good)_

_(Yeah, yeah, yeah...)_

As the song came to an end, everyone gathered in a group hug around Noelle.


	6. Furtelle

**Chapter 6 Furtelle**

After Noelle's miracle had occurred, the Hudson-Hummel household had been swarmed by reporters wanting a interview with the "Miracle Girl" but Noelle declined to be interviewed, saying she was just thankful to be alive. Eventually the media attention died down, but Noelle still got weird looks on the days she was okay to walk the halls of McKinley without her wheelchair. To make matters worse, Coach Sylvester was now the principal due to Figgins becoming ill with the swine flu. The glee club had more pressing matters to worry about though: Carole and Burt's impending nuptials. Kurt was in full wedding planning mode. He and Finn were the best men, while Noelle and Rachel were the maids of honor. The rest of the New Directions were the wedding party, with Beth as the flower girl. Kurt had decided that the New Directions would perform a musical number as they walked down the aisle.

"Hola Mr. Schue," said Noelle as she walked into her first period Spanish Three class.

"Hola Noelle, hola," said Will. "Good day today?"

"Si," said Noelle. "I was wondering if I could run a few song choices for my parents' wedding by you. I want to sing a solo to them."

"Great, let's see what you got," said Will as Noelle pulled out some sheet music.

"These are all great," said Will as he looked at what Noelle had selected. "I think this one would be best for your range, but why don't we run through them at Glee Club?"

"Actually, I don't want anyone else to know what I'm singing," said Noelle. "Think we can rehearse during free period?"

"Sure," said Will as the bell rang. "Tome un asiento."

* * *

"Alright guys," said Will as Glee Club met later that afternoon. "Take a seat. We only have a few more days before the wedding so we need to run through our numbers quickly."

"And Mom informed me that us ladies need to meet with her at David's Bridal later for final fittings," said Noelle. "Same with the guys and my dad at Men's Warehouse."

"Also, anyone with special food requests, let me know after Glee Club so I can inform the caterer later of any allergies," said Kurt. "I've already informed her of the Vegans and Vegetarians in the group."

"Thank god I can sit and eat Prime Rib," muttered Noelle as the group got ready to rehearse the song they would walk down the aisle to.

* * *

"Don't you look handsome?" said Rachel a few days later as she came to find her boyfriend.

"You look amazing," said Finn as Rachel adjusted his tie.

"You nervous?" asked Rachel.

"No," said Finn. "Burt's got some jitters though. How's my mom?"

"Freaking out a bit as well," said Rachel. "Noelle is calming her down though." Rachel stared at him, seeing Finn stare at her with a smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" asked Rachel.

"No, it's just that, God, you're beautiful," said Finn. "I love you."

"I love you too," replied Rachel with a smile.

"Think this will be us someday?" asked Finn.

"Yeah, it will be," smiled Rachel, kissing him.

"Well, come on then, Future Mrs. Hudson, everyone's waiting," said Finn, holding his arm out to her.

"Mrs. Hudson, yeah, I like that," grinned Rachel as they headed towards the entrance to the sanctuary.

In the sanctuary, the music started as the last of the guests were taking their seats and Finn walked in, fixing his tie as he started to sing.

_Finn:_

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

He turned around and pointed to Rachel who came into the room with a smile. Will smiled as he sat with Judy, who was waiting for Beth to be carried down the aisle with Quinn and Puck

_Rachel:_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Finn picked up Rachel bridal style and swung her around as Quinn and Puck entered next with Beth. Quinn was throwing the flowers for Beth, who was just giggling as she saw her grandma Judy and reached out for her. Judy took Beth in her arms.

_Quinn:_

_Well, I know this little chapel on the boulevard_

_We can go-o-oh (go-o-oh)_

_No one will know-o-oh (know-o-oh)_

_Puck:_

_Oh come on, girl! (girl)_

_Quinn:_

_Who cares if we're trashed?_

_Got a pocket full of cash_

_Quinn and Puck:_

_We can blow-o-oh (blow-o-oh)_

_Shots of patro-o-on (patro-o-on)_

_Puck:_

_Ah! And it's on, girl!_

Josh and Noelle entered the room to claps and cheers as the guests started to clap along.

_Josh and Noelle:_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_Josh:_

_If you're ready _

_Like I'm ready_

Mike and Tina entered next and everyone laughed at Mike's breakdancing as he spun Tina around.

_Tina:_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_

_Mike and Tina:_

_We're looking for _

_Something dumb to do_

_Tina:_

_Hey, baby!_

_Mike and Tina:_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Kurt, Santana, Artie and Brittney came in next.

_Artie and Brittany:_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

And then there was Mercedes and Sam.

_Mercedes:_

_Oh!_

_Sam:_

_I'll go get a ring_

_Mercedes:_

_Let the choir bells sing_

_Mercedes and Sam (New Directions Girls):_

_Like o-o-ooh (o-o-ooh),_

_So whatcha wanna do-o-oh (do-o-oh)?_

_Sam:_

_Let's just run, girl!_

_Finn:_

_If we wake up _

_And we wanna break up_

_Finn and Rachel (New Directions):_

_That's co-o-ol (co-o-ol)._

_No, I won't blame you-o-oh (you-o-oh);_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_Ahh, it was fun, girl!_

_Artie and Brittany with New Directions:_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready _

_Like I'm ready_

_Finn and Rachel with New Directions:_

_'Cause it's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey, baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Noelle and Josh with New Directions:_

_Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

Burt then made his entrance into the Sanctuary, doing a little dance to everyone's amusement as he made his way up the aisle.

_Sam (with New Directions):_

_Just say I (do-oh-o-oh)_

_Finn:_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Artie:_

_Tell me right now baby, baby_

_Sam (with New Directions):_

_Just say I (do-oh-o-oh)_

_Artie:_

_Tell me right now baby_

_Finn:_

_Tell me right now baby, baby, oh!_

And last but certainly not least, the bride appeared to "Oohs and Ahhs" from the crowd as Burt walked back down to join his bride and walk her up to the altar.

_Rachel:_

_Cause it's a _

_Finn and Rachel with New Directions:_

_Beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_(Finn: Ah!) Is it the look in your eyes?_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby?_

_I think I wanna marry you_

As the song ended, the sanctuary roared with cheers. Finn, Rachel, and Noelle stood with Carole as Kurt and Josh stood with Burt while the other New Directions were scattered among the altar. Carole handed her bouquet to Rachel and she joined hands with Burt.

"A certain wedding planner asked me that we skip the dull sections as some people would fall asleep," said the minister and Santana elbowed a dozing Brittney to the chuckles of some people as the minister motioned to Burt.

"I'm not one with words," said Burt, as he addressed the crowd. "Kurt and I lost someone when he was young. His mom was severely ill and depressed. When he was just six months old, I met Carole at a therapy group. She had just lost her husband, Finn's dad Christopher. Carole and I started seeing each other in secret. Kurt's mom didn't know. Then one day Carole told me she was pregnant. With our daughter Noelle."

Noelle smiled as Carole took her hand.

"Noelle is our miracle child. Fifteen years later, she reunited the family we kept apart because of some silly secret when she joined the Glee Club at McKinley. Everything unraveled at the first annual New Directions movie night when I drove Kurt over. I was curious to meet Finn and Noelle's mom and when I realized it was Carole, I knew it was fate bringing us back together. We're soulmates, darling."

Carole was crying and Noelle handed her mom a handkerchief to wipe away the tears.

"How can I top that?" asked Carole. She took Finn and Noelle's hands, and motioned for Kurt to join.

"Well, we're finally a family," said Carole. "It took sixteen years, but we are finally a family. Not sure I want to say anything else, except I love you all."

"We love you too, Mom," said Finn as the three hugged Carole and Burt.

"Burt, do you take Carole to be your wedded wife?" asked the minister as Kurt and Finn handed Carole and Burt the rings.

"You bet I do!" said Burt as he slid Carole's ring on her finger, earning laughs from everyone.

"Carole do you-"

"Yes, yes of course!" replied Carole to more laughs.

"By the power vested in me, and the State of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

Burt swept Carole up into the most passionate kiss of her life to cheers and applause from the entire room.

After the receiving line thanked the guests for coming, the bridal party made their way out into the sunny Lima weather. Bubbles were blown as Carole and Burt came out for the first time as husband and wife and everyone cheered. The guests headed to the Marriott for the reception while Burt, Carole, and the New Directions took wedding pictures in the park.

At the reception, everyone clapped and cheered as the wedding party was introduced and there was a lour roar of applause and cheers when Burt and Carole walked in as Will introduced Burt and Carole as Mr. and Mrs. Hummel. After dinner, Burt and Carole danced their first dance while Will sang "Sway". Everyone laughed at Burt's feeble dancing attempts, despite Noelle and Kurt's attempts at giving him dance lessons.

Kurt gave the first best man speech, followed by Rachel speaking a few words. Then it was Finn's turn.

"Hi everybody, I'm Finn, Carole's son," said Finn. "I'm not really one for words so I'll make it short and sweet. Umm, my mom and I went through a lot while I was growing up. My dad died when I was a baby, and I was really little when Noelle was born. My mom had never really mentioned who Noelle's dad was growing up. She always seemed to change the subject. So last year when Burt came to our house and it was revealed he was Noelle's father, I didn't understand why they kept this from myself, Noelle and Kurt. But that doesn't matter because for the first time in a long time, my mom is happy. Happy that she finally married her true soulmate and that our family is finally whole. A lot of people have different shipper names for a few of us. Rachel and I are Finchel. Puck and Quinn are Quick. Noelle and Josh are Joelle." A few chuckles came from the guests.

"But today a new couple formed. Or shall I say trio," continued Finn. "Furtelle."

"Fertile?" repeated Noelle. "FERTILE? That's the best you came up with?" A few people laughed as Noelle moaned and buried her face in her hands.

"Not fertile as in conception, sis," said Finn, a blush creeping up his face. "Furtelle, as in Finn, Kurt, and Noelle."

"I know what you meant," interrupted Noelle with a grumble.

"Anyways, Kurt and I are officially brothers now, and not just guys who have the same sister," continued Finn. "The three of us are connected now. Mom, Burt, thank you for giving me a family. I love you guys so much. To my mom, and my new dad, Burt, may you grow old and live happily ever after. To Carole and Burt!"

"To Carole and Burt!" chorused the guests as everyone raised their champagne glasses. Finn handed the microphone to Noelle and she stood up carefully, slowly walking over to the stage.

"Hi everyone," said Noelle. "Bear with me, my legs are still getting some used to these days."

"You want your chair?" Carole asked. Noelle shook her head.

"I'm fine," said Noelle. "Anyways, it's been a crazy sixteen years for me. I grew up not knowing who my father was and whether I would ever get to meet him. When I was twelve, I lost the use of my legs. At first the doctors diagnosed me with MS, but as you all know, a couple months ago, I blacked out in the girl's bathroom at McKinley. I was rushed to the emergency room and they found out my spine and spinal cord were severely damaged. Any chance of me ever walking again were shot down. The doctors didn't think I would pull through. And by God's grace, I woke up, realized I could move my legs, and with my boyfriend's help, he helped me out of the bed and I took my first steps in four years."

The room roared with applause and murmurs of "Praise the Lord, God is Good" filled the room.

"But back to my mom and dad. For fifteen years, they stayed apart because of me. I was their little secret. But Fate had a different plan. God decided enough was enough and decided our family needed to be reunited. And we were when the entire glee club learned who I was and came over that night for pizza. Dad showed up with Kurt and the secret was let out. Since then, I'd like to think, no, I know my life got better. When I got sick, my parents and my brothers never left my side. I was going to sing this song to just my parents, but I want to sing this to both of them and to my brothers. I love you guys."

Noelle nodded to the band and they started the introduction to "Wind Beneath My Wings". Carole put a hand to her heart, as this was one of her favorite Bette Midler songs and Burt smiled, a tear shedding from his eye as he put his hand over Carole's. Finn grinned as he wrapped an arm around Rachel, and Kurt pulled out a handkerchief in case he started to cry. Noelle started singing, her eyes on Kurt first.

_Noelle: Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_You always walked a step behind_

Noelle focused her attention to Finn next as Finn put his hand over his heart and blew a kiss to his sister.

_So I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name for so long_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_

_And everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

Noelle sang the second verse, her eyes never leaving her parents. Carole was bawling while Burt also cried several tears.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all here in my heart_

_I want you to know, I know the truth, of course_

_I know it_

_I would be nothing without you_

_Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be_

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle_

_For you are the wind beneath my wings_

_'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, so high against the sky_

_So high I almost touch the sky_

_Thank you, thank you_

_Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings_

As the song ended, the room roared with cheers and applause as Noelle curtsied and then she walked over to her parents and brothers and hugged them.

* * *

"You can't be serious, Kurt," said Noelle the next day.

"Your mother and I already discussed this, Noelle," said Burt.

"Why didn't you tell us that Karofsky was harassing you?" cried Finn. "I would have put him in his place!"

"Isn't there anything Principal Figgins can do?" asked Noelle.

"Unfortunately, no," said Burt. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do."

"So you're going to Dalton then?" asked Noelle. "How are you going to afford it?"

"We're giving up our honeymoon," said Burt. "Your mom and I will go another time."

"But that was all the money you had saved up!" said Noelle.

"End of discussion, Noelle," said Kurt. "I'm transferring to Dalton and you can't stop me."

When Kurt broke the news to the rest of the New Directions, everyone couldn't believe it. Two days later, Kurt started at Dalton and the New Directions were without their lead tenor. They were doomed for sectionals now, because their lead tenor was now a Dalton Academy Warbler. The enemy.


	7. Glease

**Chapter 7 Glease**

_(A.N. Well as much as I like Rocky Horror, that's null and void with my timeline since Carl never existed, so Grease is the word. :) )_

"Alright you guys, gather round," said Will as he entered the choir room. Kurt had been at Dalton for two weeks now, and even though they saw him on weekends, the glee club missed him a lot. His first weekend home, Kurt had introduced the group to Blaine Anderson, one of the other Warblers, and his new boyfriend. Rachel, Mercedes, and Noelle hit it off with Blaine, and were delighted that Kurt had found someone.

"What's up Mr. Schue?" asked Finn as everyone took a seat.

"It's time for this year's school musical," said Will. "This year we are going to do one of the most popular musicals ever, and we're going to charge admission to pay for costumes and transportation to Nationals in New York!"

"Whoo!" cried the group.

"What are we doing?" asked Noelle.

"This year, we are going to perform _Grease_!" said Will excitedly and the glee club applauded.

"Mr. Schue?" asked Rachel, raising her hand. "Finn and I will play Danny and Sandy!"

"I was thinking the same thing," said Will with a smile. "Now, we're a little short on parts but I think we can work around it. Puck, Quinn, I would like you two to play Kenickie and Rizzo. Sam, Mercedes, you will be Sonny and Marty. Noelle?"

"Yes Mr. Schue?" replied Noelle.

"I'd like you to play Frenchy," said Will. Noelle grinned.

"Really?" asked Noelle. "Can I dye my hair pink or do I need to wear a wig?"

"A wig, since she dyes her hair back silly," teased Josh, earning a thump from Noelle.

"And Josh, I would like you to play the Teen Angel," continued Will as he wrote down more notes.

"Ooh, babe, you get to channel your inner Frankie Avalon," quipped Noelle to a grinning Josh.

"Mike, Tina, you will be Putzie and Jan, and Artie, you will play Doody," continued Will.

"Where does that leave Brittney and I?" replied Santana.

"Brittney, you will be Patti Simcox..."

"Awesome, I love her as a cheerleader," replied Brittney.

"And Santana, I would like you to play ChaCha DiGregorio," said Will.

"Of course, the bitch plays the bitch," snarked Santana with a roll of her eye, and Noelle giggled.

"Laugh all you want, Pinky," snarked Santana.

"Easy Santana," replied Josh, putting his arm around Noelle. "She was just laughing at your comment."

"Alright you guys, let's get to work," said Will, clapping his hands together.

* * *

"Okay, let's start with Summer Nights," said Will a few days later as he handed out the scripts to the group. "Places everyone." Everyone except Santana and Josh got into position as the music started. Everyone started their dialogue at the beginning of the song and then Finn started to sing.

_Finn: Summer lovin' had me a blast_

_Rachel: Summer lovin' happened so fast_

_Finn: I met a girl crazy for me_

_Rachel: Met a boy cute as can be_

_Both: Summer days driftin' away_

_To ah, oh, those summer nights_

_New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!_

_Sam: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Puck: Did you get very far?_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Mercedes: Like does he have a car?_

_All: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

_Finn: She swam by me, she got a cramp_

_Rachel: He ran by me, got my suit damp_

_Finn: I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

_Rachel: He showed off, splashing around_

_Both: Summer sun, something's begun_

_But ah, oh, those summer nights_

_New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh!_

_Girls: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Noelle: Was it love at first sight?_

_Guys: Tell me more, tell me more_

_Puck: Did she put up a fight?_

_New Directions: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

At that moment, Coach Sylvester popped her head into the choir room and pointed at Will, motioning for him to come towards her. He motioned for everyone to continue on and he joined Coach Sylvester in the hallway.

"William, when were you going to tell me that you and your band of misfits were going to perform _Grease_?" asked Sue.

"When you stumbled across us," said Will. "Got a problem with it?"

"No, I love Grease," said Sue. "I took my sister to see it when it first came out in the movie theater, but people back then didn't want a disabled person in that theater. From then on, we rented it and watched it at home."

"I'm sorry Sue," said Will. "So are you shutting us down then?"

"No, actually, I was wondering if you needed help," replied Sue.

"As a matter of fact, we still need Principal McGee and a Blanche. Think you and Becky would be up for the job?"

"I would love to, but let me get to my Beckritary and see what she thinks."

* * *

Noelle sighed as she sat at the kitchen island in the Hummel-Hudson household reviewing over the Grease script. A knock came at the back door and Noelle looked up to see Josh standing there.

"Hey," said Noelle, motioning for him to come inside.

"Hey," said Josh, a bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"You okay?" asked Noelle.

"Actually, we need to talk," said Josh.

"Okay," said Noelle, setting her pen down on her notebook. "What's up Baby?"

Josh sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I think we should take a break," said Josh.

"What?" whispered Noelle with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"I love you Noelle, I love you so much," said Josh. "But I can't do this right now. I just have so much on my plate right now."

"You're breaking up with me?" whispered Noelle.

"Not indefinitely," said Josh. "I just need space Noelle."

"Is this because of the baby?" asked Noelle. "Are you just upset about losing our baby?"

"NO. No, it's not that," said Josh. "God no, I would never take a break because of something like that. Noelle, I just need some time to get my shit together. We're going to be seniors next year, and all the sports scouts are going to start looking at us if they haven't already, and-"

"But what about the musical and Glee Club?" asked Noelle. "This isn't going to affect what goes on between us in there, is it?"

"No, it won't," said Josh. "Look, I gotta get home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow. We'll rehearse Beauty School Dropout at 3:00, okay?" Josh kissed Noelle on the cheek.

"Bye," said Josh. As he headed out the side door, Noelle sat there in disbelief.

"Bye," Noelle said to no one. At that moment, Quinn walked into the kitchen with Beth in tow.

"Noelle, you okay?" asked Quinn as she handed Beth to Noelle and prepared Beth's bottle.

"Josh broke up with me," said Noelle, hanging her head down.

"What?" replied Quinn. "Why?"

"He said he's gotta get his shit together for next year," said Noelle. "I've never had my heart broken like this before."

"You don't need him, Noe," said Quinn. "You're strong. And maybe he's just worried it's moving too fast. I mean, you were pregnant at one point too."

"He said it wasn't because of the baby," said Noelle, shaking her head as she handed Beth to Quinn. "He's just worried about football and basketball scouts, and wrestling and everything. He does so much you know?"

"Maybe you can show him that he can make time for you too," said Quinn as she gave Beth her bottle.

"Maybe," said Noelle. As Puck walked in and greeted Noelle with a wave, Noelle gave a half-smile as Puck kissed Quinn.

_Noelle: Guess mine, is not the first, heartbroken._

_My eyes are not the first, to cry._

_I'm not the first to know, there's just no getting over you._

The next day at school, Noelle stood at her locker, collecting her chemistry book as she watched Josh interact with his wrestling buddies. Little did they know that Mr. Schue was watching them both.

_Noelle: You know, I'm just a fool, who's willing_

_To sit around and wait for you_

_But baby can't you see_

_There's nothing else for me to do_

_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

Noelle closed her locker after thumbing the photo of her and Josh at her parents' wedding and walked away past Mr. Schue who had a look of dread on his face. Noelle stood in the auditorium to the empty crowd, her script at her feet.

_Noelle: But now, there's nowhere to hide_

_Since you pushed my love aside_

_I'm out of my head_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

_Hopelessly devoted to you, ooh oooh_

_Hopelessly devoted to you_

As she hit the last note, she stared at the clock on her phone, that now read 3:15. Josh had stood her up.

* * *

"Where were you?" Noelle asked Josh the next day as she approached his locker. "Did you forget we were going to rehearse?"

"I meant to come find you," said Josh. "Coach Bieste called an emergency practice, ask Finn. We do have the championship game coming up in a couple weeks."

"He did mention something about being worked to the bone last night," said Noelle. "He was so tired, he ate a sandwich and went right to bed." Noelle sighed. "I'm sorry Josh."

"I told Bieste that we need to rehearse this scene and that we have dress rehearsal so we can do this tonight, I promise," said Josh.

"Josh, what are we doing?" asked Noelle. "This is stupid. One minute we're fighting like cats and dogs, and now we're talking like we're still together."

"Noe, I promise, we'll be okay," said Josh. "I just need some space, okay?"

"But we can make this work, you know?" replied Noelle. "You can do everything and make time for me, for us. Look at Finn and Rachel. And Puck and Quinn. I mean, come on, they're raising a baby."

"I just need time, Noe," said Josh. As the bell rang, signaling Homeroom, Josh sighed. "I'll see you in Chemistry, okay?" Noelle nodded as he kissed her cheek and headed to his math class, while Noelle grabbed her Spanish book and headed to Mr. Schuester's classroom.

Later that afternoon, Noelle and Josh did a quick blocking session before the rest of the glee club showed up to run their dress rehearsal before performing for the school on Thursday, and then opening night on Friday. Will had enlisted a few of the other teachers to fill some empty spots, and Coach Bieste had recruited some of the football players to play the Scorpions, so this would be the first full dress rehearsal with everyone involved. Josh was also going to have the dual role of Tom Chisum, the football player that Sandy briefly dates so he wasn't only going to have one scene. Noelle thought it was funny because Rachel was like a sister to both of them, and because Josh was such a klutz and bad dancer like Finn.

"Okay, so Mrs. Hogberg, who's going to play Viola the waitress, is going to be cleaning up the spilled milkshake, and I take out my bobby pins and remove my scarf to reveal my pink hair. We go on to talk about how I messed up and dropped out of beauty school. Then I talk about other jobs I could do and then I tell her how I wish I had a guardian angel and she says, "If you find him, give him my phone number." Then she exits and I sit in the booth, and the lights dim and you appear with the girls and start to sing."

Josh nodded and stood next to her.

"Just like in the movie," said Josh.

"Exactly like the movie," teased Noelle. "Gosh, my first musical on my own two feet. Josh, I can honestly say I never expected to have this happen to me."

Josh sighed and took her in a hug.

"You're going to be great," said Josh. "It might not be the lead role, but you will do great."

"I'm just worried something's going to happen with my legs," said Noelle. "I'm still not 100% strong."

"When's your next physical therapy session?" asked Josh.

"Tomorrow morning," said Noelle. "I have to miss first through third periods."

"I'll go with you," said Josh. Noelle shook her head.

"No, Mom will be at the hospital anyways," said Noelle. "Her and Dad are going to take me."

"Okay," said Josh. At that moment, the rest of the glee club entered the auditorium.

"Alright guys, get in your costumes," said Will as he and Emma sat at the directors table. Other teachers and the football team, along with Becky and Coach Sylvester also entered the auditorium.

"We start from the top in twenty," continued Will as everyone headed for backstage.

* * *

It was time for the first public show. Everyone was on pins and needles. Rachel was having a panic attack backstage, while Finn tried to calm her down. Everyone else was just anxious, nervous for the school's response to the show. Coach Sylvester made the demand that everyone attend the performance and pay the five-dollar admission or they would be sitting in a very crowded study hall. Will hoped that would convince everyone to come to the show.

A tap came to Noelle's shoulder as she sat at her dressing table and she turned to see Josh standing there, a bouquet of pink roses in his hands.

"Break a leg," said Josh, holding out the flowers. Noelle smiled and accepted the roses, her favorite, and inhaled their scent.

"Thanks, they're beautiful," replied Noelle. She smiled at Josh.

"So are you," said Josh. He scratched the back of his head as Noelle blushed some more. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," replied Noelle. "I'll make it through the show okay."

"Noe, I've been thinking, and you're right. I think we can make this work."

"Really?" replied Noelle, her heart leaping.

"I love you, and that's not going to change," said Josh. "And I don't know where we will be in a couple years, but I do know that wherever you are, so am I."

"Even if you're recruited?" asked Noelle.

"Even if I'm recruited," replied Josh. "I would rather put your dreams first than mine."

"Oh Josh," sighed Noelle. The overhead lights blinked on and off, with a bell dinging, signaling that it was time for the curtain to go up and Noelle placed the vase of flowers on her dressing table. She leaned up and kissed Josh, while trying not to smudge her lipstick.

"I love you," said Noelle.

"I love you too, Frenchy," teased Josh. "See you out there."

Noelle went to take her opening spot, while Finn and Rachel stood in front of the beach backdrop to start the opening scene. Rachel peeked out the side of the curtain.

"Wow, Coach Sylvester stayed true to her word," said Rachel as the lights dimmed once more. "Everyone and their dog is out there."

"Well, break a leg then, Berry," teased Finn.

The first show was a success. The entire student body showed up, resulting in about two grand in cash. Finn and Rachel were truly the stars of the show, and not one mishap occurred on stage. If this was the result of just the student body, then the glee club members were all sure the general public were going to love it. The general public was being charged twice as much as the students, so the three nights would more than likely generate over twelve grand in cash.

Sure enough, on the official opening night the following evening, Noelle poked her head out from backstage and saw a sold-out crowd. She saw her parents, Kurt and Blaine sitting in the front row and she gave a smile and a small wave as she headed back to the dressing areas.

"You guys, it's a sold out crowd," said Noelle as she came up to the girl's dressing tables. "We are going to have more than enough money for New York!"

"We have to get to New York first, Gimpy," snarked Santana as she strolled over to her chair.

"True," Noelle replied back to Santana with a smile. "But we're going to kick ass at Sectionals."

The lights dimmed and dinged as Will came in.

"Okay everyone, places!" cried Will.


	8. Championship Troubles (The SSS episode)

**Chapter 8 Championship Troubles**

The musical was a complete success. Over fourteen thousand dollars were raised for nationals and it was decided that whatever money wasn't put towards hotel rooms, food, transportation, and costumes and accessories would be kept aside for future competitions. Will did, however, tell the glee club that when they went to Nationals he would get them all tickets to a Broadway show as a reward. Should they not make it to Nationals, the money would be saved for the next year. The focus was now on not only sectionals, but the championship football game that weekend. Principal Figgins was back from his sick leave, forcing Coach Sylvester back into her own office.

Artie rolled down the hallway with Noelle and Josh walking next to him when all of a sudden, they were cornered by Karofsky and a couple other football players.

"Well well, what do we have here?" asked one of the other football players.

"A cripple, an ex-cripple and a traitor," said Karofsky.

"Shut up you homophobe," replied Noelle. "You know, my brother left because of you, and honestly had I known what you threatened to do to him, I would have kicked your ass!"

"Eat slushie," said another football player, throwing his slushie at Noelle. The rest of the football players followed suit and Josh, Noelle and Artie gasped as the cold slushies hit their faces.

"See you later losers!" snarked Karofsky as they all walked away from the three slushie-covered teens.

"I'm gonna kill that guy," muttered Josh. "Come on, we need to go tell the others. That's the last straw."

"Artie? You okay?" asked Noelle as she pushed him down the hallway.

"So many of them," said Artie terrified.

"Only five of them, Artie," said Noelle as she pushed him into the choir room.

"Oh my god! What happened?!" cried Rachel as she and the others saw Josh, Noelle and Artie covered in cherry slushies.

"The football team," said Noelle. "Need I say more?"

"That's it, come on guys we have to put an end to this!" said Finn as Will entered the room.

"What's going on?" asked Will.

"The football team crossed the line," said Puck. "They slushied Artie, Josh and Noelle. This is getting ridiculous Mr. Schue. They need to be stopped."

Quinn and Rachel were handing towels to the three as the rest of the guys stood up.

"Hey, sit down," said Will. "No one is going to be doing anything."

"But Karofsky's harassing has to stop," said Finn. "They're the reason Kurt left McKinley in the first place!"

"I'm going to have a meeting with Coach Bieste later," said Will. "I promise you, this harassment will end."

* * *

"Okay everyone sit down," said Coach Bieste later that afternoon as she ushered the football team into the choir room. "Now!"

The members of the New Directions sat on the opposite side of the room as the football players sat down in the chairs, grumbling.

"You guys got along so well during the musical, what the hell is wrong with you?" Coach Bieste asked Karofsky and the rest of the football team.

"Because they are a bunch of pansies and nerds," said Karofsky.

"Coach Bieste and I have decided the only way you guys are going to get along is if the football team joins Glee Club for a week," said Will.

"WHAT?!" everyone cried.

"No way!" cried Noelle.

"This is bull!" cried Puck.

"I will not share this choir room with a known homophobe!" exclaimed Rachel.

"These guys are the reason Kurt left and went to Dalton!" added Finn.

"You guys need to get along," said Coach Bieste. "We have the championship game on Friday. You are going to perform with the Glee Club at halftime. If you don't perform, you don't play."

"You can't do that!" said Karofsky.

"She just did," replied Noelle.

"Oh shut up," said another football player.

"Make me," replied Noelle.

"Okay, enough," said Will. "Noelle, Josh, you had something prepared for our original assignment, right?"

"Yes," said Noelle.

"Why don't you guys sing it and show these guys what Glee Club is really about?" asked Will. Josh and Noelle nodded and Noelle sat at the piano and started to play the opening chords to Lady Antebellum's "Need You Now".

_Noelle:_

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_Noelle and Josh: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_Noelle:_

_For me it happens all the time_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Josh:_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_Josh:_

_For me it happens all the time_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Josh (Noelle):_

_Whoa, whoa (Whoa)_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_Noelle:_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Josh:_

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk and I need you now; And I.._

_Noelle and Josh:_

_Don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Josh:_

_Oh baby, I need you now..._

The glee club, Will and Coach Bieste clapped in applause, along with a couple of the other football players. They stopped when Karofsky glared at them.

"Well that was lame and pointless," said Karofsky, getting up. "I'm outta here." As he got up and walked out of the glee club, the other non-glee club football players with the exception of a couple of Josh and Finn's friends got up and walked out as well.

"Great, there goes the game," said Puck, kicking a chair. "That leaves us with eight members on the team."

"I'll try to talk to them," said one of the other football players. "And you guys, I'm sorry for how I've behaved. Not anymore."

"Thanks Ryan," said Finn, shaking his and the other guy's hands. "You too, Aaron."

"No problem," said Ryan. "Come on dude, let's go see if we can re-convince them."

* * *

Aaron and Ryan couldn't convince the rest of the football team to dress up as zombies for the half-time show on Friday. The football team was now down to eight members.

"What are we going to do?" asked Finn. "How are we supposed to play this game if we don't have eleven members?"

"I think I can answer that, big brother," said Noelle as she, Rachel, Tina and Mercedes walked in. "We talked to Coach Bieste and Mom and Dad gave me permission, and Rachel, Tina and Mercedes' folks gave theirs, and you are now looking at the four newest members of the McKinley Titans Football team."

"What?" exclaimed the rest of the New Directions.

"No way, Noelle," said Finn. "I will not let you danger yourself out there. Same goes for you Rach."

"We took a vote and we wanted to support our boyfriends by joining the team," said Rachel. "No way would we let you guys lose the biggest game of your life."

"All we have to do when the ball's snapped is lie on the ground," said Tina.

"And Finn, believe it or not, my physical therapist said it would be good for me," said Noelle. "He cleared me to be a running back."

"You can't be serious!" said Puck.

"And I've got more bad news," said Quinn as she walked in with Beth in her arms, Brittney and Santana in tow. "Coach Sylvester got the regional cheerleader championships moved up to Friday."

"What?" cried Finn. "She can't do that!"

"Well, she did," said Santana. "She has this crazy idea to shoot Brittney out of a cannon."

"I don't wanna die," said Brittney.

"The school board wasn't happy to hear about her plans to shoot Brittney out of this cannon so she got the competition moved up so she can get away with it," said Quinn as she handed Beth to Puck.

"And what are you three planning to do?" asked Will.

"We quit Cheerios when we heard what Coach had done," said Quinn. "She's livid. Expect her to be on a rampage all week."

"I don't suppose you girls want to help us out with the football team, do you?" asked Noelle.

"Well, we'll be cheerleaders for you guys," said Quinn.

"I'm not too keen on getting tackled," said Santana.

"I don't wanna die," Brittney repeated again.

"You're not going to die, Britt, we quit Cheerios, remember?" asked Santana.

"But what if Coach makes me come back?" asked Brittney.

"We won't let that happen," said Will. "Alright everyone, let's get to work."

* * *

Game night had arrived. Coach Sylvester had gone on a rampage all week. Finn stood on the sidelines stretching as the other guys on the football team stood next to him in their street clothes.

"It's not too late," said Finn.

"And commit social suicide?" asked Karofsky. "How the hell are you going to play with eight guys?"

A loud roar from the crowd got their attention and the boys turned to see Noelle, Rachel, Mercedes and Tina walk across the field in football uniforms. Rachel had three gold stars on her helmet, the number one across her chest. Noelle was number 79, Mercedes was 71, and Tina was number eight.

"You have got to be kidding me," said Karofsky as they took in the sight of the four girls.

"What the hell are they doing?" asked one of the other guys.

"What you don't have the balls to do," replied Finn with a smile as he walked away from them and headed towards the girls.

"Alright!" cheered Tina as Finn, Sam, Mike and Josh came up to them, Puck pushing Artie and Aaron and Ryan joined them, cheering. Santana, Brittney and Quinn cheered from the sidelines.

"You guys ready to do this?" asked Finn to his baby sister. Noelle, her purple bandana around her head and her hair braided in pigtails, took her mouth guard out.

"Let's kick some ass!" said Noelle.

"Just be careful, okay?" Finn asked.

"Finn, I can handle these dudes," said Noelle, pointing to the back of her jersey. Finn laughed as he read the word, "Supergirl" on the back of her jersey. "Just get me the ball."

"Right," said Finn as they got ready for kickoff. "If you catch it, try to get to the forty yard line."

"Ay ay, captain!" said Noelle, saluting him. Josh came up to Noelle as Finn went to review a few things with Rachel, Tina and Mercedes.

"You going to be okay to do this?" asked Josh.

"Please," scoffed Noelle. "Believe it or not, Finn and I used to play football in grade school before I couldn't walk. I still got some moves left, Babe. Just make sure you and Puck cover me when I get the ball."

"Whatever you say," said Josh with a salute. Everyone lined up for the kickoff, Noelle and Sam in the endzone to wait for the ball. Artie sat on the sidelines with Coach Bieste as the twelfth man, helping her out with strategies.

"Oh I hope Noelle knows what she's doing," murmured Carole from the stands as she sat next to Burt, Judy (who was holding Beth), and Kurt and Blaine, who had come to support the group.

"Carole, you heard her therapist," said Burt. "She's ready for this. The therapist and the doctor both said that Noelle could run circles around those guys now her back is straightened out."

"I'm going to start calling her Forrest Gump," quipped Kurt, earning a laugh from Judy and Burt. Carole scowled.

"Think we should go down there and help them at halftime?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Would be fun," said Kurt. "I'll go ask Mr. Schue." As Kurt was about to leave, the football was kicked off by the opposing team and Kurt stopped.

"Oh my god!" said Kurt. "Noelle's going to get the ball!"

Sure enough, the ball was kicked in Noelle's direction. She caught it at the fifteen yard line and took off down the field to cheers from the crowd. Puck and Josh both blocked two guys and Noelle zoomed past the twenty-five yard line and kept going, leaving the others in a trail of dust.

"Holy shit!" said Finn as everyone, including the opposing team, watched Noelle score a return touchdown in under nine seconds. As Noelle crossed the line to score the touchdown, the stadium erupted in cheers. Carole, Burt, Judy, Kurt and Blaine were jumping up and down hysterically. The opposing team's coach stood dumbfounded on the sidelines, amazed that a girl just zoomed past his rather large players.

"That's my baby girl!" cried Burt, earning a few congratulations from some of the other parents around them. Not only did Noelle break the school record for longest touchdown, she had just become the first girl in school history to even score a point. Finn and the others ran over to her and cheered and they set up for the extra point. Josh kicked the ball up and the extra point was good.

"Told ya I was Supergirl," said Noelle as her and Finn got ready to kick the ball back to the opposing team. Josh was setting the ball up on the stand.

"Just try to block the wide recievers, okay?" asked Finn to Noelle. "The rest of you girls just stand in the back and try to not get hit. We'll take care of the return."

"You got it Frankenteen," said Mercedes, saluting him. Josh raised his arm in the air, ready to kick off as the others lined up.

"Let's do this you guys," said Josh.

* * *

At halftime, the score was McKinley 42, the opponent 6. Noelle and Finn were truly the stars of the game so far. Noelle had even dumbfounded herself when she had caused the opposing team's quarterback to fumble the snap and she had picked up the ball and gone into the endzone for their sixth touchdown and her fourth. Puck had managed to convince the rest of the football team to come back for the halftime show and the second half with the exception of Karofsky. The marching band got ready to play as the football team and the New Directions stood on the field in their Zombie getup, ready to perform an epic mashup of "Thriller" and "Head Will Roll".

_Girls:_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_Artie:_

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark, ah_

_Ah, Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_You try to scream (Artie: Ah)_

_Artie and Rachel (Noelle):_

_But terror takes the sound before you make it (Heads will roll, heads will roll!)_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_(Artie: Ah) You start to freeze_

_Artie and Rachel:_

_As horror looks you right between the eyes_

_Artie:_

_You're paralyzed, ah, 'cause this is_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_Thriller, thriller night _

_Artie: _

_And no one's gonna save you _

_From the beast about to strike_

_You know it's_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_Artie:_

_You're fighting for your life inside a_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_Killer, thriller, Tonight!_

_Girls:_

_Off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_O-off off off with your head_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead_

_Noelle:_

_Ooh, you hear the door slam _

_And realize there's nowhere left to run_

_Ah, You feel the cold hand _

_And wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_You close your eyes... (Artie: Ah)_

_Artie and Rachel (Santana):_

_And hope that this is just imagination (Artie: Ah) (Heads will roll, heads will roll!)_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_(Artie: Ah) But all the while_

_Artie and Rachel:_

_You hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

_(New Directions) Artie:_

_(Thriller, thriller night)_

_There ain't no second chance _

_Against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_(Thriller, thriller night)_

_Oh oh_

_You're fighting for your life inside a_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_Killer, thriller, Tonight!_

_Girls:_

_Off with your head (Guys: Thriller night)_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead (Guys: Thriller night)_

_O-off off off with your head (Guys: Thriller night)_

_D-dance dance dance till you're dead (Guys: Thriller night)_

_Finn:_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand (Noelle: Ahhhhh)_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_And though you fight to stay alive (Noelle: Off with your head)_

_Your body starts to shiver (Noelle: Dance 'till you're dead)_

_For no mere mortal can resist (Noelle: Heads will roll, heads will roll!)_

_The evil of Thriller (Noelle: Heads will roll, on the floor!)_

_New Directions:_

_Thriller night!_

_Artie:_

_Cause this is_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_Artie:_

_Girl, I can thrill you more _

_Than any ghost could ever dare try_

_New Directions:_

_Thriller, (Artie: Oh oh) thriller night_

_Artie:_

_So let me hold you tight and share a_

_Artie with New Directions:_

_Killer, thriller, Tonight!_

_Girls:_

_Off with your head (Guys: Thriller night)_

_D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Guys: Thriller night)_

_O-off off off with your head (Guys: Thriller night)_

_D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Guys: Thriller night)_

_All:O-off off off with your head_

As they ended the number, the crowd roared. Karofsky had come to his senses midway through the number and joined the performance, earning a clap on the back from Finn. The girls stood on the sidelines to let the football team finish the game and become temporary cheerleaders with Santana, Brittney and Quinn. Several people had come up and congratulated Noelle for her success in the first half of the game. Even Coach Bieste had told Noelle that she could stay on the team but Noelle declined, saying she was just out there to have fun and show her school spirit and help her brother and friends win a championship. The final whistle of the game was a touchdown scored by Finn as the clock ran down to zero. The final score was McKinley 63, their opponent 12. McKinley had won the championship game! Everyone raced on to the field, Josh and Puck lifting Noelle on their shoulders and handing her the game ball. Sam held the trophy high above his head as Finn and Rachel started making out. Josh and Puck set Noelle down as Carole, Burt, Kurt and Blaine rushed over to the group.

"We're so proud of you, baby girl," said Burt, pulling Noelle into a hug.

"I think I'm going to join the track team in the spring," said Noelle. "Did you see how fast I ran?"

"You were flying!" said Blaine, hugging Noelle.

"Mom, we're going to have a party at our house to celebrate, is that okay?" asked Finn as he came up to the group.

"That's fine," said Carole.

"I'll take Beth for the night," said Judy to Puck and Quinn as she held a fussy Beth. "You two go have fun."

"We'll pick her up tomorrow morning," said Quinn. "Thanks Mom." Quinn leaned over and kissed Beth's cheek. "Be good for Grammie, sweetie."

* * *

A week later, the group was ready to host sectionals at McKinley. It was the Warblers, the New Directions, and a group called The Hipsters, comprised of a group of senior citizens. When Monday had rolled around, the New Directions had learned that the Cheerios had lost at regionals for the first time in seven years. Coach Sylvester was not a happy camper and was now the laughing stock of the cheerleading world. She had been named "Loser of the Year" by Katie Couric, while to Will and the New Directions' pure and utter joy, Noelle had won MVP of the year by the Ohio High School Athletic Association for her performance at the State Championship, despite the fact that she had only been on the football team temporarily.

The Hipsters went first. They weren't bad, but they weren't great either. Then Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers went second. They did very well much to Finn's chagrin. He was glad his step-brother was in a safe place, but he knew Kurt wasn't happy at Dalton and missed his friends.

The New Directions were last as the reigning Sectionals champions and had two numbers to perform. Will decided to switch up the set list and gave Puck and Quinn the ballad. Santana was going to perform a solo while showcasing Brittney and Mike's dancing again.

"Ready babe?" Puck asked Quinn as they stood, waiting to perform.

"I think so," said Quinn. "Remember last year?"

"Yeah, hard to believe how fast this year has gone by. Beth's first birthday is coming up in a few months," added Puck. "I love you."

"I love you too, Puckerman," said Quinn with a smile, kissing him gently.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our final competitors of the night, from Lima's McKinley High and your reigning sectionals champs, please give it up for the New Directions!"_

The music started as the audience applause and Puck appeared at the top of the stairs.

_New Direction Girls:_

_Oooo..._

_Puck with New Directions harmonizing:_

_Now I've, _

_Had the time of my life_

_No, I've never felt like this before_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Quinn with New Directions harmonizing:_

_'Cause I've, _

_Had the time of my life,_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Puck (New Directions Girls):_

_I've been waiting for so long_

_Now I've finally found someone, _

_To stand by me (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah)_

_Quinn (New Directions Girls):_

_We saw the writing on the wall,_

_As we felt this magical fantasy (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah)_

_Quinn and Puck (New Directions Girls):_

_Now with passion in our eyes,_

_There's no way we could disguise it secretly (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah)_

_So we take each other's hand,_

_'Cause we seem to understand the urgency (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah) (Quinn: Ohh)_

_Puck:_

_Just remember!_

_Quinn with New Direction Girls:_

_You're the one thing,_

_Puck with New Direction Boys:_

_I can't get enough of (New Directions: I can't get enough of)_

_Quinn with New Direction Girls:_

_So I'll tell you something,_

_Quinn and Puck:_

_This could be love (New Directions: This could be love!)_

_Because!_

_Quinn and Puck with New Directions: _

_I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never felt this way before (New Directions: Never felt this way)_

_Yes, I swear, It's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you_

_Puck:_

_Hey, baby!_

_Quinn (New Directions Girls):_

_Hey, baby!_

_With my body and soul,_

_I want you more than you'll ever know (Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah)_

_Puck (with New Directions Boys):_

_So we'll (just let it go)_

_(Don't be afraid to lose control), no (New Directions Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah-ah)_

_Quinn (with New Directions Girls):_

_Yes I know what's on your mind _

_When you say,_

_("Stay with me tonight") (Puck: Stay with me!)_

_Puck (with New Directions Boys):_

_Just remember!_

_(You're the one thing,)_

_Quinn with New Directions Girls:_

_I can't get enough of (New Directions: I can't get enough of)_

_Puck with New Directions Boys:_

_So I'll tell you something_

_Quinn and Puck:_

_This could be love (New Directions: This could be love!)_

_Because!_

_Quinn and Puck with New Directions (New Directions):_

_(Mercedes: I've had! Yeah!) I've had the time of my life_

_No, I never, felt this way before (Never felt this way)_

_Yes, I swear, It's the truth,_

_And I owe it all to you_

_'Cause I've (I've) had the time of my life (Mercedes: Yeah, yeah)_

_And I've searched through every open door (Every open door)_

_'Til I found the truth (Mercedes: It's the truth!)_

_And I owe it all to you_

_New Directions:_

_Ba bum bum ba bum bum ba bum bum ba bum bum!_

_Puck with New Directions harmonizing (Quinn):_

_Now I've, (I've)_

_Had the time of my life _

_No, I never felt this way before (Never felt this way)_

_Yes, I swear, it's the truth_

_And I owe it all to you! (New Directions: Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!)_

_Quinn and Puck with New Directions (Mercedes):_

_(With Santana: I've had!) the time of my life (Of my life!)_

_No, I never felt this way before (Santana with New Directions: Never felt this way!)_

_Yes, I swear (Yes, I swear) _

_It's the truth (It's the truth!) _

_And I (with Mercedes: owe it all to you)_

_Quinn with New Directions:_

_'Cause I've had the time of my life, (Puck: Had time of my life!)_

_And I've searched through (with Mercedes: every open door) (New Directions: Every open door)_

_Quinn and Puck with New Directions:_

_'Til I found (Santana: 'Til I found!) _

_The truth (Mercedes: The truth) _

_And I owe it all to (with Santana and Mercedes: you!)_

_Mercedes and Santana with New Directions:_

_Oh woah, woah, woah, woah, woah!_

_Puck (Quinn):_

_Now I've (I've) had (New Directions: Oooo...)_

_Quinn and Puck :_

_The time of my life_

The audience roared with cheers and applause as Santana got ready to perform "Valerie".

_Santana (New Directions Girls):_

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself_

_And I look across the water (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doin'_

_And in my head I paint a picture (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_'Cause since I've come on home (Aaahh, aahh)_

_Well, my body's been a mess (Aaahh, aahh)_

_And I've missed your ginger hair (Aaahh, aahh)_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Santana with New Directions:_

_Won't you come on over?_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Santana (New Directions):_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?)_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Va-a-lerie yeah (Valerie, Valerie)_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Santana (New Directions Girls):_

_Did you have to go to jail_

_Put your house on up for sale_

_Did you get a good lawyer-e-er? (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) (New Directions: Lawyer-e-er)_

_I hope you didn't catch a tan (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_I hope you find the right man who'll fix it for you (New Directions: Who'll fix it for you)_

_Now are you shopping anywhere (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_Changed the color of your hair (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_And are you busy? (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh) (New Directions: Are you busy?)_

_And did you have to pay that fine (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_That you were dodging all the time (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_Are you still dizzy-y-y? (New Directions: Are you still dizzy, dizzy, dizzy?)_

_Santana:_

_Since I've come on home (Aaahh, aahh)_

_Well my body's been a mess (Aaahh, aahh)_

_And I've missed your ginger hair (Aaahh, aahh)_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Santana with New Directions:_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop making a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Santana (New Directions):_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?)_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Va-a-lerie yeah (Valerie Valerie)_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?)_

_Santana (New Directions Girls):_

_Well, sometimes I go out by myself (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_And I look across the water (Uh-uh)_

_And I think of all the things, what you're doing (Uh, uh, uh, uh-uh, uh, uh, uh, uh-uh)_

_And in my head I paint a picture... (Uh-uh)_

_'Cause since I've come on home (Aaahh, aahh)_

_Well, my body's been a mess (Aaahh, aahh)_

_And I've missed your ginger hair (Aaahh, aahh)_

_And the way you like to dress_

_Santana with New Directions:_

_Won't you come on over_

_Stop makin' a fool out of me_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Santana (New Directions):_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?)_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Va-a-lerie yeah_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie-e-e (Why don't you come on over?) Valerie (Valerie Valerie)_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie (Why don't you come on over Valerie?)_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa) Valerie Valerie (Why don't you come on over?)_

_(Pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa, pa)_

_Santana with New Directions:_

_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

As the song ended, the crowd roared with more cheers and applause.

A little while later, the New Directions stood on stage with the Warblers and the Hipsters as the judge, some guy from the Ohio BMV headquarters, droned on about being an organ donor.

"And now for the results," said the judge. "In third place, the Hipsters!"

The audience clapped as one of the older ladies took the third place trophy.

"And moving on to regionals in Marion is," started the judge, "it's a tie! Congratulations, you're both going to Regionals!" He congratulated the Warblers and the New Directions and handed Blaine one trophy and Will another.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," said Noelle to Kurt as they hugged.


	9. Original Song

Chapter 9 Original Song

Rachel walked up to Finn a few weeks later at his locker.

"Hey," said Finn, giving Rachel a kiss.

"Hi," said Rachel.

"What's wrong?" asked Finn.

"Were you ever going to tell me about you and Santana?" asked Rachel.

"What are you talking about?" asked Finn.

"Santana told me you gave her your virginity," said Rachel. Finn sighed.

"It was when you and I were broken up during the Jesse fiasco," said Finn. Rachel took a deep sigh of relief. "Oh god, you thought I cheated on you? No Rach, never."

Finn took Rachel in his arms and looked her in the eyes.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I love you, and will always love you until the day I die," said Finn. "I want to make you Mrs. Finn Hudson."

"Really?" asked Rachel, tears falling down her face.

"Really," said Finn. Rachel smiled and their lips gently met.

"Then my answer is yes, even when you do officially ask me," said Rachel.

"You will?" asked Finn with a grin. Rachel nodded with a smile and Finn grinned back, kissing her again.

"Come on," said Rachel, taking Finn's hand.

"Where are we going?" asked Finn, closing his locker as the final bell rang.

"Glee club silly," said Rachel. "We have Regionals in two weeks."

"Right," said Finn. The two of them walked into the choir room to see their friends standing around.

"Hey," said Quinn. "You guys okay?"

"Yup, we're good," said Rachel. "Guys, Finn and I have something we want to tell you all."

"What's that?" asked Noelle.

"It's not official yet or anything, but we wanted you guys to be the first to know," said Finn. "Rachel and I are going to get married."

"What!" shrieked Mercedes and Noelle as the others gasped.

"This is a big step, you two," said Will.

"Like we said, it's not official yet, but Finn and I agreed that we can't see ourselves spending the rest of our lives without the other," said Rachel.

"Aww, she's your lobster, Finn," joked Noelle, making the _Friends_ reference. Everyone laughed and congratulated the couple.

"When it is official, you guys will be the first to know again," said Finn as he hugged Puck.

"Happy for ya bro," said Puck.

"Thanks dude," said Finn. Will clapped his hands together.

"Okay everyone, regionals are two weeks away, and I've decided that we are going to do original songs," said Will as he wrote on the dry erase board. The group excitedly chattered.

"Everyone is going to have a chance to showcase their songwriting skills," said Will. "We will perform two songs at regionals, and the winner or winners will get free dinner at Breadstix!" Cheers and applause came from the group. "Good luck everyone."

* * *

Finn, Rachel, Puck and Quinn sat at the kitchen island in the Hudson-Hummel household an hour later doing their homework. Beth was upstairs taking a nap, and Noelle was at track tryouts with Josh.

"So what are you guys planning for Beth's first birthday?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Mom said we could have it at her house," said Quinn. "I was thinking like a mini-carnival, and we could invite the other babies from Beth's daycare and their parents. It's a good way for us to get to know them Mom said."

"Have any of them given you problems cause you're teenage parents?" Finn asked.

"A couple ladies who know my parents did when I first took Beth to daycare, but I went up to them and told them off. The daycare director heard what they said and told them that they were not welcome there with their children," said Quinn.

"Are you serious?" asked Rachel. "What did they say to you?"

"One called me a slut under her breath and another said to the other, 'That's Judy and Russell Fabray's youngest daughter. I heard some biker dude knocked her up and that baby is an abomination to society.' Oh I was ready to smack this bitch. She goes to my church."

"When were you going to tell me this?" asked Puck, looking offended.

"Eventually," said Quinn. "Mom ran into the one lady at church yesterday and bitched her out. The lady was banned from the church when the pastor found out what she had said about Beth and me."

"Wow," said Rachel.

"Anyways, Mom ordered the cake, and we're going to hire a clown and a magician and have a couple bouncing inflatables for the older kids," said Quinn.

"Older kids as in us?" teased Puck.

"Funny," said Quinn, playfully smacking him in the ribs. A cry came from the baby monitor.

"I'll get her," said Puck, standing up and heading upstairs to Beth's nursery. With Kurt boarding at Dalton, Carole had turned his room into a nursery for Beth, and Kurt slept on the couch when he came home for the holidays and weekends. Quinn and Puck had decided that should Kurt decide to come back to McKinley that they and Beth would move in with Judy.

As Puck wandered out of sight, Finn turned to Rachel and Quinn.

"You guys got any ideas for original songs?" Finn asked. Quinn shook her head "No" in response.

"I'm not really a songwriter," said Quinn. Rachel pulled a notebook out of her backpack.

"I have a few songs in here from awhile ago," said Rachel. "One of them I actually wrote when we broke up."

"Which one's that?" asked Finn. Rachel turned to the page and Finn read the lyrics.

"Rach, this is, I love this," said Finn, kissing her cheek. "You should submit this to Mr. Schue."

"Will you help me write the music for it?" asked Rachel.

"Sure," said Finn. Just then, Noelle and Josh came in the kitchen door.

"Hi guys, how were track tryouts?" asked Quinn as they sat down at the kitchen island. Puck had returned with Beth.

"Noelle smoked everyone!" said Josh excitedly. "Coach Bieste was so gobsmacked that Noelle not only broke five school records during tryouts, but also the fact that only four girls tried out."

"So of course I made the team," said Noelle to cheers and claps. "Bieste also made me captain of the girls team."

"So what events are you going to do?" asked Finn.

"Everything since there's only four of us," said Noelle.

"Who else is on the girls team?" asked Rachel.

"It's me, Heather Conroy, Melissa Baker, and a freshman named Harmony Ryker," said Noelle. "And Harmony can sing pretty well too, I invited her to Glee Club tomorrow."

"Cool," said Finn. "Speaking of Glee Club, Rachel has the perfect song for regionals. I'm going to help her write the sheet music for it."

"I have a couple songs too," said Noelle, pulling a notebook out of her backpack. "Actually, Josh and I co-wrote this one about Glee Club." Noelle handed the notebook to the others and as they read the lyrics, Finn grinned and nodded.

"Yes, this is perfect!" said Puck. "It's all about us!"

"Our family," smiled Noelle. "You guys are all our family."

* * *

The response over Rachel and Noelle's songs had been unanimous among the members of the New Directions. Harmony had been welcomed with open arms as well. Rachel, Finn, Josh and Noelle took their dinner prize and made it a double date. Beth's first birthday party had been a success that following weekend. Everyone enjoyed the clown, who just happened to be the infamous Tickles the Clown. Santana referred to him as the "Pervy Clown Judge who was high as a kite". Beth had also shocked everyone by not only smashing a piece of her smash cake into Puck's face, but also said her first words.

"Dada, cake!" Beth had said. Everyone laughed and applauded as Quinn and Puck stood in shock and looked at Beth.

"She said her first words!" said Puck to Quinn. "She said Dada! That's right Monkey Face, now say Mama!" Beth had then blown a raspberry at Puck, something Quinn often did to Puck and everyone laughed.

"Well at least she takes after her mother," said Puck, licking the cake off his face as Quinn picked Beth out of her high chair to clean her up so they could enjoy the magic act next.

And now it was time for Regionals. The New Directions were up against Aural Intensity again, along with The Warblers. To the groups' dismays, Coach Sylvester had become Aural Intensity's new vocal coach in attempt to bring the Glee Club down again. It was obvious that Aural Intensity was trying to repeat their "buttering up the judges" method as one of the judges was a nun, and the other was a member of the Tea Party. And of course, as usual, Rod Remington from the TV station. Aural Intensity's performance of "Jesus is My Friend" was an eye roller.

Kurt, Blaine and the Warblers got the crowd roaring with their performances of "Candles" and "Raise Your Glass" and Noelle congratulated her brother on his performance.

"Break a leg, Sis," Kurt said to Noelle as the Warblers headed to their seats and the New Directions got ready to go on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, our final competitors of the evening, the other winners of the 2010 Western Ohio Sectional Championship, please welcome from Lima Ohio, McKinley High's New Directions!"

The crowd applauded as Rachel and the girls took the stage to sing Rachel's song first.

_Rachel:_

_What have I done_

_I wish I could run_

_Away from this ship going under_

_Just trying to help_

_Hurt everyone else_

_Now I feel the weight of the world_

_Is on my shoulders_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch, tumbles down_

_'Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

"Oh my god, they're doing original songs," Kurt said to Blaine and the other Warblers.

_Rachel: Can I start again_

_With my faith shaken_

_Rachel with Tina and Brittany:_

_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_

_Rachel:_

_I just have to stay_

_And face my mistakes_

_Rachel with Tina and Brittany:_

_But if I get stronger and wiser_

_I'll get through this_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_And all that you touch, tumbles down_

_'Cause my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take for me?_

_Rachel:_

_To get it right_

_So I throw up my fist_

_Throw a punch in the air_

_And accept the truth_

_That sometimes life isn't fair_

_Rachel with Tina and Brittany:_

_Yeah, I'll send out a wish_

_Yeah, I'll send up a prayer_

_Rachel:_

_And finally someone will see_

_How much I care_

As Rachel held on to the high note, the crowd went nuts and rose to their feet.

_New Directions Girls:_

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough_

_Rachel with New Directions Girls:_

_All that you touch, tumbles down_

_Oh, my best intentions_

_Keep making a mess of things_

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

_But how many times will it take?_

_Rachel with Tina and Brittany:_

_Oh, how many times will it take?_

_Rachel:_

_To get it right_

_To get it right_

As the song ended, the crowd roared with applause. A stagehand came to take away the mic and stand and handed Rachel a mic headset.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we're the New Directions!" said Rachel as the guys made their way on stage to the beat of the music to Noelle and Josh's song.

_Rachel:_

_Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero _

_(Santana: Huh) But hey!_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_Everyone you wanna be,_

_Probably started off like me_

_Noelle:_

_You may say that I'm a freak show, _

_(Santana: I don't care) But, hey!_

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_Give it just a little time,_

_I bet you're gonna change your mind_

_Rachel:_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take_

_Rachel and Noelle:_

_That's right_

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_Rachel:_

_And I'll just look away_

_Rachel and Noelle:_

_That's right_

_Noelle with New Directions (Finn and Rachel):_

_Just go ahead and hate on me _

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_New Directions:_

_You wanna be, _

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me._

_Finn:_

_Push me up against the locker_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_And, hey, all I do is shake it off_

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss_

_Finn:_

_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar._

_I'll see you when you wash my car._

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way,_

_Noelle:_

_It ain't so hard to take._

_Rachel and Finn:_

_That's right._

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name._

_Rachel:_

_And I'll just look away._

_Rachel and Finn:_

_That's right._

_Noelle with New Directions (Finn and Rachel):_

_Just go ahead and hate on me _

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_And knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_New Directions:_

_You wanna be, _

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_A loser like me._

_Rachel:_

_A loser like me._

_Noelle and Quinn with New Directions:_

_Hey, you, over there,_

_Keep the "L" up up in the air_

_Hey, you, over there,_

_Keep the "L" up 'cause I don't care_

_You can throw your sticks,_

_And you can throw your stones_

_Like a rocket just watch me go, yeah_

_L-O-S-E-R,_

_I can only be who I are!_

_Rachel (New Directions):_

_(Yeah!) Just go ahead and hate on me _

_And run your mouth_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_So everyone can hear_

_Noelle with New Directions (Finn and Rachel):_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_and knock me down (Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out,_

_New Directions:_

_You wanna be,_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_Rachel with New Directions (Mercedes with Rachel and Finn):_

_Just (Mercedes: Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me_

_And run your mouth (So everyone can hear)_

_Hit me with the worst you've got, _

_And knock me down (Rachel and Finn: Baby, I don't care)_

_Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: Oh!)_

_You wanna be (Mercedes: Be!)_

Mike came out with a Slushie machine on a cart and all of the New Directions took a cup as he walked by.

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_You wanna be_

_A loser like me,_

_Rachel:_

_A loser like me,_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_A loser like me,_

_Rachel:_

_A loser like me,_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_A loser like me._

As the song ended, the New Directions flung their cups towards the audience and confetti flew out of the cups to cheers and applause.

* * *

The three groups stood on stage an hour later as the results were announced.

"And now to announce our winner, Lt. Gov. Steven's wife, Carla Turlington-Stevens!" said the announcer to applause as Mrs. Stevens came out on the stage. She stood center stage and started to speak.

"My husband is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon," said Mrs. Stevens. Everyone looked at each other as a hush fell over the crowd. Noelle and Josh looked at her in horror.

"I'm bored, let's just see who won, huh?" continued Mrs. Stevens as she opened the envelope. She read the results. "THE NEW DIRECTIONS! You're going to Nationals in New York!" The New Directions jumped up and down for joy, screaming as they celebrated. As the green trophy was passed around, Coach Sylvester shocked the entire theatre as she sucker-punched Mrs. Stevens and stormed off stage, leaving everyone looking at her and Mrs. Stevens in horror.


	10. Born This Way

Chapter 10 Born This Way

"Alright guys, Nationals are only a few weeks away," said Will a couple weeks later as the New Directions sans Noelle and Josh stood in the auditorium. "Your singing is great, but your dancing needs some improvement."

"Sorry we're late Mr. Schue," said Noelle as she and Josh entered the auditorium. "Practice ran longer than Coach Bieste would have liked."

"It's fine, Noelle," said Will. "Find an open spot you two. It's booty camp time!"

Brad the piano player started playing "Loser Like Me" as the group started to rehearse dancing when they all heard a loud "CRACK" and a scream from Rachel.

"Oh my god! Rachel! Baby, you okay?" asked Finn. "I'm so sorry!"

"I'm bleeding," said Rachel as Finn knelt down to her level.

"Way to go Spazz," Noelle said to Finn. "Your dancing did it again."

"We should get you to a doctor," said Will to Rachel.

* * *

"What's the verdict?" Noelle asked as Finn entered the Hudson-Hummel home later that evening.

"I broke Rachel's nose," said Finn, hanging his head low.

"Way to go, A-hole," said Puck.

"I didn't think my dancing was THAT dangerous!" said Finn as he sat on the sofa, frustrated.

"Did you forget the time we did that grade school musical and you managed to knock all of the kids to your right off of the bleachers?" asked Noelle. Finn blushed.

"I'd almost forgotten about that, thanks for reminding me," said Finn with a glare.

"Is Rachel going to be okay?" Carole asked as she brought a plate of food in for Finn.

"The doctor said it was a clean break, and he didn't have to set it," said Finn. "However, he suggested Rachel get a nose job and fix her deviated septum. That it was a rite of passage for all Jewish girls."

"Oh please tell me she said no," moaned Quinn.

"She said she would think about it," said Finn, earning another groan from Quinn and one from Noelle.

"I'm going to call her and tell her not to do it," said Noelle, getting up and walking into her room.

"Good luck with that," murmured Finn.

* * *

"You're going to have that nose job?" Quinn asked Rachel the next day.

"I'm considering having a minor procedure to have my deviated septum repaired," said Rachel as she stood in front of the glee club.

"So you're getting a nose job," repeated Santana.

"Look, I'm happy with the way I look," said Rachel. "Okay? And I've embraced my nose. But let's say I wanted to have a slightly more demure nose, like Quinn's for example. I would never change my appearance for vanity, but I mean, the doctor said it could possibly improve my talent, which would, help us all for nationals."

"Possibly," stated Will. "What about the risks? Your voice is amazing, as is, Rachel."

"Yeah Rach, this is crazy," said Noelle. "You don't need a nose job. I almost considered it myself once."

"What?" everyone cried.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Finn asked Noelle.

"Remember when I was playing softball in fourth grade, right before I lost the use of my legs?" asked Noelle. "And that softball bounced off the plate and hit me square in the face?"

"Yeah?" asked Finn.

"The ball broke my nose," said Noelle. "I only bled for a minute and Mom looked at it and said it was broken. She said there wasn't anything the doctors would be able to do for it so she bandaged it up and made me ice it for a week. Well, when they x-rayed my head last year when I was in the hospital, the doctor noticed that my nose never properly healed and that I should have a nose job to fix it."

"So Mom's the reason you want a nose job, because she didn't take you to the emergency room?" asked Finn.

"Pretty much," said Noelle. "I've had a broken nose for six years. But then I realized, I don't need a nose job just cause of one broken bone. I like my nose regardless."

"Noelle, as much as I like hearing your sob stories, just shut up please," snarked Santana. "How many of us are there in here that would change something about themselves? I mean, I'm sure that Sam has been at the doctor's office and rifled through pamphlets on mouth reduction. I bet Artie's thought about getting his legs removed since he's not using them anyways, and I'm definitely sure Tina's looked into getting an eye de-slanting."

"That's extraordinarily racist," remarked Tina.

"I'm keeping it real," replied Santana.

"I'm sorry Santana, but I'm a beautiful person," Tina replied back. "I'm in love with myself and would never change a thing."

"Is that why you're wearing blue contacts today?" Mike asked Tina, who just stared at him dumbfounded. "Self hating Asian," Mike added under his breath.

"My dancing kinda bothers me," said Finn. "It almost killed Rachel, but I like the way I look."

"Oh please," snarked Santana, "you have weird, puffy, pyramid nipples."

"Wait a second you guys," said Noelle, standing up. "Wait, this is against everything the Glee Club stands for. The thing everyone would change about themselves is the thing that is most interesting about you. Mr. Schue, I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea for this week's assignment!"

Noelle stood up from her chair and walked over to the dry erase board. She wrote on the board in all capital letters, "ACCEPTANCE". She turned around to the group and grinned.

"Everyone in here is going to sing songs about accepting yourselves," said Noelle. "The good and the bad. And at the end of the week, for our group number, drumroll please big brother."

Finn did a quick drumroll.

"Lady Gaga's Born This Way!" said Noelle. Will nodded in agreement as everyone's mouth dropped. "And we can all make shirts with a word or phrase that best describes something that you like or want to change but can't, or SHOULDN'T." Noelle emphasized the last word in Rachel's direction. "What do you think, Mr. Schue?"

"I like this idea," said Will. "I can get a t-shirt press from Emma's brother. He runs the t-shirt printing shop in town."

* * *

"He's back!" said Noelle excitedly the next day as she met the others in the courtyard.

"Who's back?" asked Quinn.

"I don't know what happened but my parents confronted Figgins and the school board and got Karofsky expelled for all of the bullying he did to Kurt and the rest of us," rambled Noelle, "and well, just see for yourself!"

Noelle pointed to the top of the steps and everyone gasped as Kurt stood at the top.

"Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!" Kurt cried excitedly and everyone cheered as Kurt bounded down the steps towards his friends.

"And that's not all!" said Noelle. "Blaine transferred with him!" Everyone gasped as Blaine followed Kurt down the steps.

"Excellent!" said Sam, clapping Blaine on the back. "Welcome brotha!"

"Thanks for the welcome, you guys," said Blaine.

"And to make it even better," said Kurt, "we're going to help you guys out with your assignment this week!"

"Kurt and I have a great way to kick off "Acceptance" week," said Blaine.

"Would that have anything to do with why the jazz band is out here?" asked Artie.

"Exactly," grinned Blaine. He nodded to the jazz band and they started to play.

_Blaine:_

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone,_

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone_

_But when I see you hangin' about with anyone_

_It's not unusual, to see me cry_

_Oh, I wanna die_

_It's not unusual to go out at any time_

_But when I see you out and about it's such a crime_

_If you should ever want to be loved by anyone,_

Noelle got up and joined Blaine and her brother, dancing and singing along.

_Blaine (Kurt and Noelle):_

_It's not unusual, (It happens every day, No matter what you say)_

_You'll find it happens all the time_

_(Love will never do, What you want it to)_

_Why can't this crazy love be- (Miiiiiiine!)_

_Blaine:_

_It's not unusual to be mad with anyone_

_It's not unusual to be sad with anyone_

_But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime_

_It's not unusual _

_To find out I'm in love with you_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Whoa-oh-oh!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!_

_Oh oh_

As the song ended, everyone cheered and clapped as Blaine, Kurt and Noelle took a bow and Noelle hugged her brother.

* * *

"Okay Kurt, why did you drag me to the mall?" asked Rachel that afternoon.

"It's for your own good," said Kurt. "Noelle and Mercedes told me about your planned nose job. No way in hell will we let you get it done. Do you want to disappoint her?"

"Who?" asked Rachel.

"Barbra," said Kurt.

"Of course not, Kurt," replied Rachel. "She's my idol.

"Okay, if you get a nose job, you will be spitting on her legacy. Barbra refused to believe beauty could only be defined by the blonde, chiseled faces of Hitchcock beauties. So she redefined what beauty was, and became the biggest female star in the world."

"But what if I can't be like her?" asked Rachel. "Isn't she one in a billion?"

"So are you, Rachel," replied Kurt. "And if you let one misguided societal pressure make you change the way you look, then you just won't be letting Barbra down, you'll be letting down all the little girls who are going to look at your beautiful face one day and see themselves. Just listen and watch, okay? If my words don't inspire you, then perhaps a song will." Rachel started to speak as Kurt snapped his fingers at Puck down on the first level. He stood next to a giant stereo.

"Go," said Kurt. The music to Duck Soup's "Barbra Streisand" began to play and as Kurt started to lipsync and dance, Rachel laughed as other dancers popped up to dance a flash mob.

"What are you doing?" laughed Rachel as Kurt led her down the escalator. The rest of the glee club had joined in as they reached the bottom of the stairs and soon a full on flash mob had started as people joined in. When the song ended, the occupants of the mall all clapped and cheered at Rachel.

* * *

"Thanks again for my Barbra-vention you guys," said Rachel as the Glee club gathered in the choir room the next day. "After careful consideration, I decided to not get a nose job."

"Oh thank god," said Mercedes.

"Good, because we like your nose!" said Noelle. "It wouldn't be you without it."

"Unfortunately I can't participate in the group number this week," said Rachel. "My doctor said I can't do any strenuous activity until my nose heals. I'll still make a shirt though. And Finn, next time, watch out for the schnoz." Finn drummed a comedy rimshot and everyone laughed.

"With that said, Quinn and I have prepared a slow ballad to perform for the assignment this week," continued Rachel.

"I wanted to tell you guys something before someone found out," said Quinn. "As most of you know, I came to McKinley in ninth grade from a different school. Well, the reason for that was because I was not who you think I am."

"Oh god, you're not like in witness protection or anything, are you?" asked Puck.

"No babe," laughed Quinn. "I was a fat kid before I came to McKinley."

"Are you serious? Quinn Fabray was a fat kid?" replied Santana. "Are we on Candid camera?"

"I'm serious," said Quinn. "And Quinn is my middle name. My real first name was Lucy. I had a name change, and got liposuction and rhinoplasty done. All the kids called me "Lucy Caboosey".

"God Quinn, I'm sorry," said Harmony. "That's just cruel."

"Agreed," said Artie. "We're all sorry that happened to you."

"Any other secrets I should know about babe?" asked Puck. "Beth's not going to grow an extra arm is she?" Everyone laughed as Quinn punched Puck in the arm.

"No, she's not," said Quinn. "But seeing how she's taking after me in looks, I'm worried she's going to end up the same way."

"Oh she'll be fine," said Will. "Everyone is different."

"I think you should be more worried that she's picking up Puck's eating habits," teased Kurt, as he pointed to Beth sitting on Noelle's lap. Beth had just polished off her animal crackers and turned the bag over.

"All gone," said Beth. "More." The glee club laughed.

"I don't think so young lady," teased Noelle as she handed Beth to Puck and Quinn sat next to Rachel on the stools facing the Glee Club.

"Anyways, we wanted to sing this little mashup to express how we always felt growing up," said Rachel.

"Especially me," added Quinn. She nodded to Brad who started to play the piano.

_Quinn:_

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes_

_Make you feel unpretty too_

_I was told I was beautiful_

_But what does that mean to you?_

_Look into the mirror who's inside there_

_The one with the long hair_

_Same old me again today, hey_

_Rachel:_

_My outsides are cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_I'm just trippin'_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_Quinn:_

_You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: Ahh ahh)_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_You can buy all the make up_

_That M.A.C. can make_

_But if, you can't look inside you_

_Quinn:_

_Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahh ahh)_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Rachel:_

_Damn unpretty_

_Quinn:_

_I feel pretty_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, so pretty_

_Quinn (with Rachel):_

_I feel (pretty and witty and bright)_

_Rachel:_

_Never insecure until I met you_

_Now I'm bein' stupid_

_I used to be so cute to me_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_Just a little bit skinny_

_Quinn:_

_Why do I look to all these things_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_To keep you happy_

_Rachel:_

_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me, Heeey_

_Quinn:_

_My outsides look cool_

_My insides are blue_

_Every time I think I'm through_

_It's because of you_

_Rachel: _

_I've tried different ways_

_But it's all the same _

_At the end of the day_

_I have myself to blame_

_Keep on trippin'_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_

_Quinn:_

_You can fix your nose if he says so (Rachel: Ahh ahh)_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_You can buy all the make up_

_That M.A.C. can make_

_But if, you can't look inside you_

_Quinn:_

_Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahh ahh)_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Rachel:_

_Damn unpretty_

_Quinn:_

_I feel pretty_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, so pretty_

_Quinn (with Rachel):_

_I feel (pretty and witty and bright) and I pity_

_Rachel:_

_Any girl who isn't me tonight_

_Quinn:_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Tonight)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Tonight)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh (Rachel: Tonight)_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Rachel:_

_I feel pretty (Quinn: You can buy your hair if it won't grow)_

_Oh, so pretty (Quinn: You can fix your nose if he says so)_

_I feel pretty and witty and bright (Quinn: You can buy all the make up that M.A.C. can make, but if)_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_You can't look inside you_

_Quinn:_

_Find out who am I to (Rachel: Ahh ahh)_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_Be in a position to make me feel so_

_Rachel:_

_Damn unpretty_

_Quinn:_

_I feel pretty_

_Quinn and Rachel:_

_But unpretty..._

As the song ended, the glee club applauded and everyone came over and hugged Rachel and Quinn.

* * *

Friday came and the entire glee club stood in the auditorium with Will, ready for the big reveal of everyone's shirts.

"Okay guys, since this was Noelle's idea, I think she should reveal her shirt first," said Will. Noelle laughed.

"No, you first, Mr. Schue," said Noelle. Will nodded and laughed. Emma stood next to him and they looked at each other.

"You ready?" Will asked Emma. She nodded and the two removed their sweaters to reveal their shirts. Emma's said "OCD" and Will's said "BUTT CHIN". Everyone laughed at Will's shirt.

"I like your chin, Mr. Schue," said Mercedes with a laugh.

"Alright, alright," said Will. "Where is Rachel?"

"Right here," said Rachel, walking in with Finn. "I said I wasn't able to dance but I still made that shirt." She opened up her jacket to reveal "NOSE" and everyone laughed. "You think that's funny, look at Finn's." Finn grinned and opened his shirt to reveal "CAN'T DANCE" and the group roared with laughter.

"Everyone else, reveal yours during the number," said Will. "Hit it!"

Kurt, Mercedes, and Noelle took to the stage the others waiting in the wings.

_Kurt:_

_Spoken:It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M (M-M-M-M)_

_Just put your paws up, 'Cause you were born this way baby_

Mercedes and Noelle opened up his overcoat to reveal "LIKES BOYS" on his shirt as the music started and the three began to dance.

_Noelle:_

_My mamma told me when I was young_

_We are all born superstars_

_She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on_

_In the glass of her boudoir_

_Mercedes:_

_"There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are,"_

_She said, "Cause he made you perfect, babe"_

_So, hold your head up, girl_

_Mercedes with Noelle:_

_And you'll go far _

_Listen to me when I say_

Noelle removed her hoodie to reveal the phrase, "FREAK OF HUMAN NATURE", in response to her miraculous recovery and super speed. Mercedes revealed her shirt which read, "NO WEAVE". The rest of the New Directions started coming on stage. Finn's shirt was already revealed, and Harmony's read, "Zit Queen" due to her acne issue.

_Mercedes with New Directions:_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself, and you're set_

_I'm on the right track_

_Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way)_

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way (Mercedes with New Directions: Born this way)_

_Ooo, there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Kurt:_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Noelle:_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Mercedes:_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Kurt:_

_Don't be! (Don't be, don't be, don't be)_

_Noelle:_

_Give yourself prudence_

_And love your friends_

_Subway kid, rejoice your truth_

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_In the religion of the insecure_

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

_Mercedes with New Directions:_

_A different lover is not a sin_

_Believe capital H-I-M_

_Mercedes with Noelle:_

_I love my life I love this record and mi amore vole fe yah_

The rest of the New Directions revealed their shirts and they read as stated:

Artie - "Four Eyes"

Brittany - "I'm With Stoopid" with an upward Arrow

Mike - "Can't Sing"

Puck - "I'm With Stupid with a Downward Arrow

Quinn - "Lucy Caboosey"

Sam - "Trouty Mouth"

Tina - "Brown Eyes"

Blaine- "Brillo Pad"

Josh- "Dumbo Ears"

_Mercedes with New Directions:_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_I'm on the right track_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Just love yourself, and you're set_

_I'm on the right track_

_Baby, I was born this way (New Directions: Born this way)_

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Baby, I was born this way (Mercedes with New Directions: Born this way)_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_Right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_Noelle:_

_Way-ay-ay_

_Kurt:_

_Don't be, don't be, don't be_

_Noelle:_

_Way-ay-ay_

Santana shocked the group though when she revealed her shirt to say "Lesbian". As Kurt looked to her for confirmation, she nodded her head and he hugged her and then started to sing to Santana.

_Kurt:_

_Don't be a drag, just be a queen_

_Whether you're broke or evergreen,_

_You're black, white, beige, chola descent_

_Kurt with New Directions Girls:_

_You're Lebanese, you're orient_

_Kurt:_

_Whether life's disabilities_

_Left you outcast, bullied, or teased_

_Rejoice, and love yourself today_

_'Cause, baby, you were born this way_

_Mercedes with Noelle and New Directions:_

_No matter gay, straight, or bi_

_Lesbian, transgendered life_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to survive_

_No matter black, white or beige_

_Chola or orient made_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born to be brave_

_New Directions:_

_I'm beautiful in my way_

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

_Mercedes with New Directions:_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way_

_New Directions:_

_Don't hide yourself in regret_

_Mercedes and New Directions:_

_Just love yourself, and you're set_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way (New Directions: born this way)_

Rachel, Will and Emma came up to join the group for the big finish, Rachel standing next to Finn, wrapping her arms around him.

_Noelle with New Directions (Mercedes):_

_Ooo there ain't no other way (Ooo there ain't no)_

_Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was)_

_Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was born this way)_

_Ooo there ain't no other way_

_Baby, I was born this way (Baby, I was)_

_Right track_

_Baby, I was born this way_

_I was born this way, hey! (hey!)_

_Mercedes with Tina and New Directions:_

_I was born this way, hey! (hey!)_

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_Mercedes with Noelle and New Directions:_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_Noelle and New Directions:_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_Mercedes with Noelle and New Directions:_

_I was born this way, hey! (Mercedes: hey!)_

_I was born this way, hey!_

_I'm on the right track, baby_

_I was born this way, hey!_

As the number ended, everyone clapped and cheered and did a group hug before looking at Santana for confirmation of her outing.

"You guys are the first people I've told, except Brittney," said Santana. "I haven't told any of my family yet, and I don't plan to right away. But Brittney and I are dating."

"Yes we are," said Brittney, taking Santana's hand.

"Wait, so are you gay too then, Britt?" asked Kurt.

"I'm Bi," said Brittney.

"We're very happy for you guys," said Will. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with us."


	11. Prom Queen

Chapter 11 Prom Queen

Sunday was a big day for Puck, Quinn, Beth, Finn, and Rachel. It was Beth's christening at Quinn's church. Everyone was invited and a big reception was to follow at the Hudson-Hummel house. Noah and Quinn had agreed that any daughters including Beth would be baptized Christian where are the boys would be Jewish (just to make Mrs. Puckerman happy). Everyone was gathered at the church, waiting for the baptism portion of the church service to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now christen a new life into this church," said the minister. He motioned to the four teenagers sitting with the Hudson-Hummels, Mrs. Puckerman, Puck's sister and Judy Fabray to come up to the altar. The entire group of New Directions also joined the Hudson-Hummels and Judy at the altar as Quinn held Beth, who was babbling, in her white christening gown, as they stood at the altar as the minister spoke.

"Dearly beloved, baptism is an outward and visible sign of the grace of the Lord Jesus Christ. It is through this grace that we become partakers of his righteousness and heirs of life eternal. Those receiving the Sacrament of Baptism through it come into the fellowship of Christ's holy Church. Our Lord has expressly given to little children a place among the people of God, a holy privilege that must not be denied them. Remember the words of our Lord Jesus Christ, how he said, 'Let the children come to me, do not hinder them; for to such belongs the Kingdom of God.'

"Noah and Quinn are today presenting their child for Christian baptism. Since baptism is a sacrament, this is a sacred time in the life of these parents, this child, and this community of faith. We do not believe that baptism imparts the regenerating grace of God to this child. We do believe that Christ gave this holy sacrament as a sign and seal of the new covenant. Christian baptism signifies for this young child God's gracious acceptance on the basis of prevenient grace. It is an acknowledgment of God's grace at work in the life of this child within the care of her mother and father and extended family, and under the nurture of this community of Faith. It points forward to her personal response to that grace when she exercises conscious saving faith in Jesus Christ.

"Noah and Quinn, do you desire for your child to be baptized?" asked the minister.

"We do," chorused Puck and Quinn.

"In presenting this child for baptism, you are hereby witnessing to your own personal faith. Noah and Quinn, do you announce your faith in God, and show that you want to study him, know him, love him, and serve him and that you want your child to do the same?"

"We do," repeated Puck and Quinn.

"To this end it is your duty to teach her, as soon as she is able to learn, the nature of this holy sacrament; to watch over her education, that she may not be led astray; to direct her feet to the sanctuary; to restrain her from evil associates and habits, and as much as in you lies, to bring her up in the nurture and admonition of the Lord."

"Noah and Quinn, will you nurture this child in Christ's holy church, that by your teaching and example she may be guided to accept God's grace for herself, to profess her Faith openly, and to lead a Christian life? If so, answer 'With God's help, I will'."

"With God's help, I will," said Puck and Quinn.

The minister turned to Judy, Mrs. Puckerman, Sarah, the Hudson-Hummels, and the other New Directions sans Finn and Rachel.

"Nurturing a child is not only the duty of the parents, but is also the responsibility of grandparents, aunts, uncles, and the larger extended family. Do all of you as members of this child's family agree to offer Noah and Quinn and this precious child your unqualified love and care, and to share responsibility for the physical and spiritual nurture of this child? If so, answer "I will."

"I will," stated everyone and the minister turned to Finn and Rachel.

"Who are the godparents?" asked the minister.

"We are," said Finn and Rachel.

"Godparents fill a special role in the life of a child. In accepting the role of Godparents, you promise to participate in the life of this child, doing everything in your power in the strength of God to assist the parents in the spiritual nurture of this child. Do you as the Godparents of this child, promise to share responsibility with Noah and Quinn for this precious child, to pray for her, and walk with her in the way of Christ to help her take her place within the life and worship of Christ's Church. If so, answer, "With God's help, I will."

"With God's help, I will," said Finn and Rachel. The minister turned back to Quinn and Puck.

"What name have you given this child?" the minister asked.

"Elizabeth Caroline Puckerman," stated Puck and Quinn as the minister had instructed Quinn and Puck to hold Beth over the bowl of holy water.

"Elizabeth Caroline Puckerman, I baptize you in the name of the Father, The Son, and The Holy Spirit." The minister gently poured a small bowl of holy water over Beth's head. Beth let out a squeal and everyone laughed when she put her hands over her eyes, thinking she was getting a bath.

"Smart child," said the minister with a laugh.

"She takes after me," said Puck with a puff of his chest, earning a chuckle from the entire congregation. The minister handed a towel to Quinn, who dried off Beth's head. Beth held her arms out to Noelle and Josh, who both laughed. Noelle took Beth and the members of the New Directions all took turns kissing and hugging Beth before Noelle handed Beth to Finn and Rachel.

"Let us pray," said the minister. "Heavenly Father, we pray that you will take Beth into your loving care. Abundantly enrich her with your grace; bring her safely through the perils of childhood; deliver her from the temptations of youth; lead her to a personal knowledge of Christ as Savior; help her to grow in wisdom and stature, and in favor with God and people; and to persevere in her Faith. Uphold the parents with loving care, that with wise counsel and holy example they may be faithful to fulfill their responsibilities both to Beth and to You. We pray this in the name of Jesus Christ, Amen."

"Amen," chorused the entire congregation.

"I present to you Elizabeth Caroline Puckerman and ask you to welcome her into this community of Faith," said the minister.

* * *

The next day, the halls of McKinley were abuzz with chatter. The nominations for Prom King and Queen were to be announced that morning and everyone was wondering who would be nominated. Only Juniors and Seniors were allowed to be nominated.

"Good morning McKinley Titans," came Figgins' voice over the P.A. "The time has come for Prom King and Queen nominations. Your nominees for Prom King are as follows. Finn Hudson."

Finn grinned in his homeroom as Rachel clapped excitedly.

"Noah Puckerman."

Puck high-fived Finn.

"Joshua Koontz."

Josh's jaw dropped as Sam clapped him on the back in their math class.

"And finally, Rick "the Stick" Nelson," concluded Figgins as several people groaned as Rick the Stick grunted excitedly. No seniors were nominated for King. It looked to be an all junior court.

"And now for the Prom Queen nominations," said Figgins. "Quinn Fabray."

"Expected," said Santana with a roll of her eyes.

"Santana Lopez," continued Figgins.

"I take that back," remarked Santana.

"Noelle Hudson," said Figgins, causing Noelle to drop her jaw as people around her congratulated her.

"And finally," started Figgins with a brief pause, "Rachel Berry."

Rachel and Finn both dropped their jaws.

"I'm really nominated?" asked Rachel in disbelief.

"You're dating me, why wouldn't you be?" Finn asked with a smile, kissing Rachel's cheek.

Meanwhile, in Figgins' office, Will knocked on the door.

"You wanted to see me, Principal Figgins?" Will asked.

"Yes, William, come in," said Figgins. "We have an epidemic on our hands, William."

"The Flu?" asked Will.

"Worse," said Figgins. "I hired Air Supply to play at the prom and they've canceled! I need the New Directions to perform at Prom."

"Sure, we'd be happy to," said Will.

"And the New Directions will get the money I was to pay Air Supply to put towards anything you need," said Figgins, handing a check to Will. Will's eyes bugged at the five figure amount on the check.

"Wow, um, okay great," said Will.

* * *

"Hey guys," said Noelle as she joined Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittney at the lunch table later that day.

"Hey, congrats on your nomination," said Rachel.

"You too guys," said Noelle. "In fact, that's what I wanted to talk to you guys about."

"Sure, what's up?" asked Quinn.

"I'm not expecting to win or anything," said Noelle. "I'm not really going to campaign for people to vote for Josh and I. He and I talked it over and we don't care if we win or not. It's just a silly popularity contest."

"So what are you two going to do then?" asked Santana. "Are you still going to Prom?"

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't miss it for the world," said Noelle. "Besides, the New Directions have been hired to perform at Prom. Air Supply canceled."

"Where did you hear that?" asked Rachel.

"Mr. Schue told me this morning in Spanish," said Noelle. "He got called into Figgins office after the morning announcements and when he came back I asked him what Figgins wanted and he told me that we're being paid to perform. Add about ten grand more to our Nationals fund."

"Holy crap," said Santana. "So the New Directions have over twenty-five grand for Nationals?"

"Just about," said Noelle.

"This means we can stay at the most expensive hotel in New York!" said Rachel excitedly. "We can stay at The Plaza!"

Just then Finn, Puck, and Josh came up to join the girls.

"Hey," said Finn, kissing Rachel's cheek. "So we're all nominated pretty much."

"Yeah, and I was just going to ask the girls that we promise to play nice," said Noelle. "Josh and I don't care whether we win or not, and I don't want to lose my friends of a silly crown."

"Yeah, it's nice to be nominated," said Josh, wrapping his arm around Noelle.

"I can agree with that," said Rachel.

"Me too," said Quinn. "How about you Santana?" The six of them looked over at Santana and Brittney. Santana sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose," said Santana. "I mean, I really don't want Prom Queen since Brittney's not nominated."

"Wait, you were nominated?" asked Brittney, who looked up from making faces with her chicken tenders.

"Where have you been all morning?" replied Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"In Neverland swimming with the mermaids," replied Brittney, earning a confused look from everyone except Santana, who rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," started Noelle, "I was telling the girls that Figgins hired the New Directions to perform at Prom cause Air Supply canceled."

"And we're getting a fairly large five-figure sum to put towards Nationals," added Rachel.

"Only a little over ten grand," continued Noelle. "I thought that the eight of us could do a group number or something."

"That sounds like fun, what did you have in mind?" asked Finn.

"Well, here's what I was thinking."

* * *

"So what color is your dress going to be?" Finn asked Rachel as they walked down the hallway towards Glee Club later that day.

"Pink," said Rachel. "Not like a light pink, but like watermelon pink."

"Okay cool," said Finn. "Mom said to get your color so she could order your corsage."

"I'll make sure your boutonniere matches," smiled Rachel, kissing his cheek as they entered the choir room.

"Alright guys, as you've probably heard from Noelle," stated Will, "the New Directions have been hired to perform at the Prom this year." Applause filled the room. "And, we are being paid a nice sum of money which will be added to our Nationals fund!" The group cheered and applauded. "So I want you all to come up with songs to perform at Prom, okay?"

Noelle raised her hand.

"Mr. Schue?" asked Noelle. "Josh and I'd like to perform something for the group, to give everyone inspiration for Prom."

"Sure guys," said Mr. Schue. "The floor is yours."

Josh and Noelle stood up and walked out onto the floor. Josh nodded to the guitar player and he and the band began to play Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat's "Lucky".

_Josh:_

_Do you hear me? _

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water _

_Across the deep _

_Blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, _

_Oh my_

_Baby I'm trying_

_Noelle:_

_Boy I hear you _

_In my dreams_

_I feel you whisper _

_Across the sea_

_I keep you with me_

_In my heart_

_You make it easier _

_When life gets hard_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Noelle (Josh):_

_They don't know how long it takes (They don't know how long it takes)_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Noelle (Josh):_

_Every time we say goodbye (Every time we say goodbye)_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you _

_I promise you, _

_I will_

_Josh:_

_I, I, I!_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Josh (with Noelle):_

_And so I'm sailing _

_Through the sea_

_(To an island where we'll meet)_

_You'll hear the music _

_Fill the air'_

_I'll put a (flower)_

_In your hair_

_Noelle:_

_Though the breezes _

_Through the trees_

_Move so pretty _

_You're all I see_

_As the world keeps _

_Spinning 'round_

_You hold me _

_Right here, right now_

_Noelle and Josh:_

_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooh ooh ooh, ooh_

* * *

Prom Night had finally arrived. Rachel's dads drove her over to the Hudson-Hummel house around 3 o'clock so that she could get ready with the girls. All of the New Directions were taking a Hummer Limo together to Prom. The girls were getting ready in Noelle's room, while the guys were getting ready up in Kurt and Finn's room. The two were sharing a room for now. Puck and Quinn had decided that they would wait until the end of the school year to move back to Quinn's house. All of the Glee parents were sitting in the living room, waiting for their kids to come out in their Prom garb for pictures. The guys were dressed much faster than the girls, so they had single shots taken (and Blaine and Kurt obviously posed together) and a few minutes later, Tina and Harmony emerged from Noelle's suite.

"Oh Tina, darling, you look so lovely!" said Mrs. Cohen-Chang, coming up and hugging her.

"Harmony, you look breath-taking!" said Mrs. Riker, giving her daughter a hug as well.

"Thanks Mom," said Harmony. "Are you guys sure it will be okay that I'm going?" She looked up at Finn, who nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, you are a member of Glee Club and we were hired to perform," said Finn. "Who cares if you're just a ninth-grader. We don't."

"Agreed," said Kurt.

"Thanks for asking me to go with you Artie," Harmony said to Artie.

"Of course," said Artie as he placed a corsage on her wrist. "We'll have a great time."

Santana and Brittney were the next ones to emerge from the bedroom, followed by Mercedes and Noelle. Josh's breath hitched in his throat at the sight of his girlfriend in her deep purple dress, her hair pinned up in a bun.

"Oh babe, you look gorgeous," whispered Josh as he walked up to Noelle. Sam was putting a corsage on Mercedes as he had asked Mercedes to escort him to the prom.

"Thanks," blushed Noelle as Josh placed a corsage with white roses on her wrist. Quinn emerged from the bedroom in a beautiful teal dress and Puck's face lit up.

"Wow," said Puck as he placed Quinn's corsage on her wrist. "You look, wow."

"Well thank you," said Quinn, straightening his tie and placing his boutonniere on his lapel. "You look handsome. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, our future Broadway star, Miss Rachel Barbra Berry, soon-to-be in the future Mrs. Rachel Barbra Hudson."

As Rachel emerged from Noelle's room, the group oohed and ahhed at Rachel. She looked like a pink princess, her hair flowing down her back in a loose ponytail with her hair in gentle curls. Finn's breath hitched as he took a glimpse of his future wife in her prom dress. He tried to say something, but words couldn't seem to come out of his mouth.

"You look amazing, Rachel," said Kurt.

"I did her hair," said Noelle with a puff of her chest and a smile. "Uh, Big Brother, you okay?" She noticed Finn was speechless, his mouth half-way open.

"I think he's speechless," quipped Santana. "Wipe that drool off your face, Frankenteen."

"Wow Rach, you look," started Finn as he came up to Rachel. Rachel smiled.

"You too," said Rachel with a nod of her head as Finn placed the corsage on her wrist and kissed her with all of his might. The New Directions whooped and hollered at the public display of affection, while Santana rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, get a room you two," muttered Santana, earning laughs from everyone, including Finn and Rachel as they broke apart. The couples all took pictures with their respective dates, and Puck and Quinn took a couple pictures with Beth before they took several group shots. The parents kissed their kids goodbye as they piled in the limo. Quinn and Puck kissed Beth's head as she sat in Carole's arms.

"Be good for Nana and Papa Burt," said Quinn to Beth. "See you in the morning sweetie, I love you."

"Lo' ooh," replied Beth, earning a giggle from Quinn. Puck kissed Beth's head.

"Love you, Monkey Face," said Puck. "Sweet dreams Princess."

Quinn and Puck piled into the limo after their friends and soon they were headed to the high school.

"Oh wow," said Noelle as the group entered the gym. The entire room had been transformed into an eighties-themed castle in the clouds décor.

"This place looks amazing!" gushed Harmony as she pushed Artie in his wheelchair.

"Let's all go get our pictures taken," said Mercedes. A DJ was camped out in the corner playing music until the New Directions were to perform and would play music in between sets. All of the couples took their prom pictures and then took a big group picture and then it was time for the first number of the night. Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Finn, Josh, Noelle, Brittney and Santana were going to perform their group number first. They had decided to perform a number by the British pop group S Club.

_Santana: Ooh yeah, oh_

_Ooh yeah, oh_

_Noelle: As the night draws in, let the game begin_

_All: It's a groove thing_

_Noelle: Let your feet decide, gonna catch a ride_

_All: Keep on movin'_

_Noelle: So let's float away_

_All: The mood can't be that hard to reach_

_Noelle: The night will just take us there_

_All: And all you gotta do is_

_All you gotta do is_

_Girls (Guys): Bring the house down_

_Raise the roof and get on the floor_

_(House down, raise the roof and get on the floor)_

_Let's bring the house down_

_Really wanna hear you shouting more, more, more_

_(Really wanna hear some more)_

_Quinn: So you stay in bed, with a sleepy head_

_All: Doing nothing_

_Rachel: You can always try, just to walk on but_

_All: It will pull you in_

_Santana with the Others: We're flying away_

_We fall into this fantasy_

_Where the groove will carry us on_

_All: And all we gotta do is_

_All we gotta do is_

_Girls (Guys): Bring the house down_

_Raise the roof and get on the floor_

_(House down, raise the roof and get on the floor)_

_Let's bring the house down_

_Really wanna hear you shouting more, more, more_

_(Really wanna hear some more)_

_All: Everybody do your thing_

_Let's bring the house down_

_Everybody spread your wings_

_Let's bring the house down_

_Brittney with the others: So let's float away_

_The mood can't be that hard to reach_

_The night will just take us there_

_Noelle with the others: And all you gotta do is_

_All you gotta do is_

_Girls (Guys): Bring the house down_

_Raise the roof and get on the floor_

_(House down, raise the roof and get on the floor)_

_Let's bring the house down_

_Really wanna hear you shouting more, more, more_

_Really wanna hear some more_

The crowd roared with cheers and applause as the group took a bow. The DJ played a few songs while Mercedes and Sam got ready to sing a duet. Everyone was voting for Queen and King during the songs. After Mercedes and Sam's duet was over, the guys got up to perform an *NSYNC number. They had argued over which song they were going to do and in the end they had decided to sing "It's Gonna Be Me". Then it was time for Finn and Rachel to sing their duet. They were singing "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee. After the duet was over, Principal Figgins took the stage.

"Thank you so-called Finchel," said Figgins. " Stay here. Quiet please children, quiet. May I please have the rest of the candidates for King and Queen up on the stage." Noelle, Josh, Quinn, Puck, Santana, and Rick the Stick joined Finn and Rachel on the stage.

"It is time to announce this year's King and Queen of the McKinley Prom," said Santana. "Your 2011 king is..." The jazz band drummer gave a drumroll.

"Finn Hudson!" said Figgins. The room cheered in a roar as Rachel excitedly clapped and the other five New Directions on stage congratulated Finn. Rick the Stick scowled and stormed off stage.

"And your 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen is..." continued Figgins, "Noelle Hudson!"

"Well this is awkward," muttered Santana as Noelle's jaw dropped as she looked at Rachel. Rachel hugged Noelle tight.

"It should be you," Noelle said to Rachel. "Not me. I don't deserve this."

"No, you do deserve it," said Rachel. "You've been through so much this past year."

"But it's your boyfriend who's king," said Noelle as Figgins placed the tiara on Noelle's head and handed her a Queen's scepter.

"Can I solve this dilemma?" Finn asked, butting in. He took the crown off his head and turned to Josh.

"Josh, I think you deserve this more than I do," said Finn. "Principal Figgins, I'm making Josh Prom King." Figgins nodded in approval and Finn placed the crown on Josh's head.

"Go dance with her dude," said Finn, handing Josh the scepter and clapping Josh on the back.

"Thanks Bro," said Josh. He turned to Noelle and held out his hand to her as Quinn and Puck got ready to sing a duet.

"May I have this dance, Mi'lady?" Josh asked Noelle.

"You may," replied Noelle as the music started and Josh led her down the stage steps. Quinn and Puck started to sing.

_Quinn: Who knows what tomorrow brings_

_In a world, few hearts survive_

_Puck: All I know is the way I feel_

_When it's real, I keep it alive_

_The road is long, there are mountains in our way_

_But we climb a step every day_

_Quinn and Puck: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow_

_Puck: Some hang on to "used to be"_

_Live their lives, looking behind_

_Quinn: All we have is here and now_

_All our life, out there to find_

_Puck: The road is long, there are mountains in our way,_

_But we climb them a step every day_

_Quinn and Puck: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow_

_Puck: Time goes by_

_No time to cry_

_Life's you and I_

_Alive, today_

_Quinn and Puck: Love lift us up where we belong_

_Where the eagles cry on a mountain high_

_Love lift us up where we belong_

_Far from the world we know, up where the clear winds blow_

As the song ended, confetti fell from the ceiling and Josh and Noelle kissed.

"Best night of my life," whispered Noelle as she pulled away and looked up at Josh.

"Mine too," grinned Josh, kissing her again.


	12. New York

Chapter 12 New York

Cars and trucks honked. Cabs whizzed by down Broadway and 7th. Pedestrians crowded the sidewalks as the neon lights flashed. Billboards promoting all of the musicals were plastered all over buildings around Times Square. A short brunette stood there, taking in the sights and she let out a huge smile as the reality hit her that she was in New York City, her dream city.

"I made it!" said Rachel excitedly.

"Rach! Come on!" called Finn. "We're gonna be late for the show!"

Rachel snapped out of her daze and looked over to Finn and the rest of the New Directions, along with Carole and Burt and Will and Emma standing in front of the bleachers at Times Square. Little kids were not allowed at the Gershwin Theatre so Judy Fabray stayed at the hotel with Beth.

"Sorry, I just can't believe we're here in New York!" said Rachel. "You guys, this is going to be me some day with my face plastered on one of these buildings."

"Come on guys, we gotta walk up to Fifty-First street," said Will.

"I can't believe we're seeing Wicked," said Rachel as the group walked up Broadway. "It's my favorite!"

"We know," chorused everyone except Noelle and Kurt.

"Ours too," said Noelle. "Thanks again Mr. Schue for getting the tickets."

"My pleasure Noelle, you guys earned it," said Will as he walked arm in arm with Emma. They arrived in front of the Gershwin Theatre a few minutes later. Before Rachel entered the theatre, Noelle grabbed her arm.

"Rach, wait," said Noelle. "I want you to know something. I haven't even told Finn, Josh or my parents yet."

"What?" asked Rachel. Noelle took a deep breath.

"This has been my dream too," said Noelle. "To be a star. Whether it's Broadway or Hollywood or whatever. And you are like my sister and I don't want it to be weird that we are pursuing the same dream. You're my best friend and I don't want that to change."

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked. "You want to be on Broadway too?"

"Maybe," said Noelle. "Being in Grease gave me hope that I can be more than I am. And you've also shown me that as well. With all that I've gone through this past year and a half has made me a better person. I'm lucky to have you as a friend, Rachel. And thankful."

Noelle looked at the _Wicked_ poster and smiled at the image of Glinda and Elphba.

"I really think we're Glinda and Elphaba," continued Noelle.

"Yeah?" replied Rachel. "Who's who?"

"Does it matter?" smiled Noelle. "This is going to be us someday. Maybe even standing on the same stage together. We'll be unstoppable!"

The two hugged and headed into the theatre to catch up with their friends. Towards the end of the show, when it came to Elphaba and Glinda's goodbye scene, Noelle and Rachel smiled at each other and closed their eyes, picturing themselves in Glinda and Elphaba's shoes and being the ones standing on that stage, performing in front of thousands of people each night, Rachel being Elphaba and Noelle being Glinda and in their full costumes.

_Rachel:_

_I'm limited,_

_Just look at me,_

_I'm limited, and just look at you,_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda._

_So now it's up to you, for both of us_

_Now it's up, to you..._

_Noelle:_

_I've heard it said,_

_That people come into our lives for a reason_

_Bringing something we must learn,_

_And we are led, to those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them, and we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true,_

_But I know I'm who I am today, because I knew you._

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun,_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood,_

_Who can say, if I've been changed for the better?_

_Because I knew you, I have been changed for good._

_Rachel:_

_It well may be that we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime,_

_So let me say before we part,_

_So much of me is made from what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart,_

_And now, whatever way our stories end,_

_I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend._

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea,_

_Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood,_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better_

_But, because I knew you..._

_Noelle:_

_Because I knew you_

_Noelle and Rachel:_

_I have been changed for good_

_Rachel:_

_And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_Noelle:_

_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share_

_Noelle and Rachel:_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_Noelle (Rachel):_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)_

_As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)_

_Halfway through the wood (In the wood)_

_Noelle and Rachel:_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better._

_Noelle:_

_And because I knew you.._

_Rachel:_

_Because I knew you.._

_Noelle and Rachel:_

_Because I knew you,_

_I have been changed for good_

As the real Elphaba and Glinda ended the song, the audience had jumped to their feet and roared with applause, bringing Noelle and Rachel back to reality and they clapped and looked at each other.

_Yes, this is going to be us..._they both thought.

* * *

"Okay guys, we only have a couple days left before the first round," said Will the next morning as the New Directions gathered in one of the hotel rooms.

"I've decided that one of our songs is going to be original," continued Will. "And Noelle is going to write it."

"What?!" chorused the group.

"Mr. Schue, as much as we love original songs, I don't think it's a good idea," said Finn.

"Let me finish," said Will, holding his hands up in defense. "Noelle is going to write and perform the song. The rest of us are going to work on our other two songs. We're going to do a New York medley after Noelle's solo. A mashup of New York, New York and I Love New York, and then we're going to close with Empire State of Mind."

There was a murmur of agreement amongst the group.

"Great, Noelle, you go ahead and work on your solo while the rest of us get started with the other rehearsal," said Will.

"Mr. Schue, is it okay if I go sit in Central Park or something to write?" asked Noelle. "Open spaces give me a peace of mind."

"Sure," said Mr. Schue. "Just be back before eight o'clock, okay?"

"Of course," said Noelle, grabbing her satchel and shoving her notebook into it. "I'll probably go only a few hours." She carried her guitar case with her and Noelle headed down to the lobby and stepped out into the Manhattan sunlight.

"Need a cab, Miss?" the doorman of the hotel asked.

"Yes please," said Noelle. The doorman hailed a taxi for her and she thanked him as she climbed in a taxi.

"Where to young lady?' asked the cabbie.

"Central Park please," said Noelle. "As close to the Bow Bridge as you can get."

"Okie dokie," said the cabbie. As he drove away, he looked at Noelle.

"So where you from?" asked the cabbie.

"Ohio," replied Noelle. "I'm here with my high school show choir for Nationals."

"Ah," said the cabbie. "You a songwriter?"

"Sort of," said Noelle. "I'm actually headed to the park to write a song for us for Nationals."

About twenty minutes later, the cabbie pulled up in front of the building closest to the Bow Bridge. Noelle could see it in the distance.

"That'll be 15.25, young lady," said the cabbie. Noelle handed him a twenty.

"Keep the change," said Noelle.

"Thank you very much young lady, and best of luck to you in your endeavors and at your competition," replied the cabbie. Noelle thanked him and grabbed her belongings and climbed out. She walked over towards the bridge and found an empty spot on the grass and sat down and pulled out her notebook and started to write lyrics.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the hotel, the rest of the New Directions had started rehearsing the other songs. Mike and Brittney choreographed while Finn and Rachel ran over vocals with everyone. Around three o'clock, Noelle returned, her guitar case in one hand and her satchel slung over the other arm.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" said Noelle. "I got it! I got the perfect song!"

"Awesome, can we hear it?" asked Puck.

"Yeah," said Mercedes. "You write amazing songs girl."

"It's not quite perfect yet," said Noelle, nodding her head as she pulled out the lyrics and her guitar. "I still need to write the piano chords and have Finn add some percussion, but here it goes."

Noelle started strumming a upbeat tune on her guitar and everyone listened to the lyrics. As the song ended, the group applauded.

"That was amazing, Noe!" gushed Quinn. "Was that about coming to Broadway?"

"Yeah, this whole trip kind of inspired me," said Noelle. "Rachel already knows, but I wanted to tell you guys, that when I graduate, I'm moving to New York with Rachel."

"Are you serious?" asked Josh. "Why here? What about school?"

"After I finished writing the song, I stopped and applied to NYU," said Noelle. "For their music program. The head of the music department was there and he had me audition."

"That's great!" said Finn. "Do Mom and Burt know?" Noelle shook her head.

"No," said Noelle. "This was all a spur of the moment. I'm going to tell them when they get back from sight-seeing. I told the dean I was still in high school and in town visiting for Nationals and he's coming to the show!"

"Are you serious?" cried Rachel. "That's incredible!"

"He was like, 'There are more of you?' and then I told him about the New Directions and he said he wanted to see us perform," said Noelle.

"Wow, that's crazy!" said Josh.

"Come on guys, we gotta make these numbers flawless," said Will. "Finn, you, Rachel, and Noelle finish writing the song. The rest of you, let's take it from the start of the mashup."

* * *

Noelle took a deep breath as she stood on the stage, waiting behind the curtain as the New Directions took their places to go on for their performance. Vocal Adrenaline had also made it to Nationals. After losing to the New Directions last year, Shelby Cochran had stepped down as director of the group and Jesse St. James, now graduated from Carmel, had taken over as director. He had even gotten the group into a different region so that they could compete against the New Directions.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome our final competitors of the evening, your reigning 2010 second-place finishers, from Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!" _said the announcer. The audience applauded as the music started for Noelle's song and the curtain rose and Noelle stepped up to the microphone started to sing.

_Noelle: Driving down this dusty road_

_We're heading out into the world_

_And I only got one thing_

_On my mind_

_That's you_

_That's you_

_I don't know where we'll go from here_

_Wherever life takes us I_

_Know you'll be _

_By my side_

_But I know for sure you'll be there_

_That's you_

_That's you_

Noelle could see the dean from NYU sitting front and center and she smiled at him as the rest of the New Directions joined her on stage.

_Noelle and New Directions: We're on our way_

_To a life of love and bliss_

_We're on our way_

_To fortune and fame_

_And my heart won't stop_

_Beating Fast_

_What are we doing_

_Will this last_

_I know it's crazy_

_But I don't care_

_We're on our way_

_We're on our way_

_Noelle: 100 miles to go_

_Til we end up at that sacred road_

_Where everyone wants to be_

_And I only got one thing_

_On my mind_

_That's you_

_That's you_

_I can see the city lights from here_

_And I know that we're both scared_

_But one thing for sure is near_

_That's you_

_That's you_

_Noelle and New Directions: We're on our way_

_To a life of love and bliss_

_We're on our way_

_To fortune and fame_

_And my heart won't stop_

_Beating Fast_

_What are we doing_

_Will this last_

_I know it's crazy_

_But I don't care_

_We're on our way_

_We're on our way_

As the song ended, the audience roared with applause and gave Noelle a standing ovation. Noelle took a bow and motioned to the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the New Directions!" said Noelle as everyone took their seat. The music for the mashup began and Noelle joined Josh at his side as Finn started to sing.

_Finn:_

_I don't like cities_

_But I like New York_

_Santana:_

_The famous places to visit are so many_

_Finn:_

_Other places _

_Make me feel like a dork_

_Santana:_

_I told my grandpa I wouldn't miss on any_

_Artie:_

_Los Angeles is for _

_People who sleep_

_Mercedes:_

_Got to see the whole town right from Yonkers on down to the Bay_

_Artie:_

_Paris and London_

_Oh baby you can keep_

_Santana:_

_Baby you can keep_

_Mercedes:_

_Baby you can keep_

_Rachel with Finn and New Directions (New Directions):_

_Other cities always make me mad_

_Other places always make me sad_

_No other city ever made me glad_

_Except New York, New York_

_It's a wonderful town (New York)_

_I love New York_

_Artie and Mercedes with New Directions:_

_I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York)_

_I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York)_

_New York, New York_

_Finn:_

_If you don't like my attitude_

_Then you can get lost_

_Santana (with New Directions Girls):_

_(Manhattan women) are dressed in silk and satin_

_Finn (with New Directions Boys):_

_(Just go to Texas) isn't that where they golf_

_Santana (with New Directions Girls):_

_(There's just one thing that's) important in Manhattan_

_Artie:_

_New York is not for little wussies who scream_

_New Directions Girls:_

_AAAHHH!_

_Mercedes:_

_Pick up a date_

_Maybe seven Or eight_

_Artie:_

_Paris and London_

_Oh baby you can keep_

_Mercedes with Santana:_

_Baby you can keep_

_New Directions:_

_Baby you can keep!_

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions (New Directions):_

_Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Make me mad)_

_Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: Make me sad)_

_No other city ever made me glad_

_Except New York, New York_

_It's a wonderful town (New York)_

_Artie and Mercedes with New Directions:_

_I love New York_

_I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York)_

_I love New York (New Directions: New York, New York)_

_Noelle with New Directions Girls:_

_We've sailed the seas_

_And we've been the world over_

_Made the Mandalay_

_We've seen the Sphinx_

_And we've seen the Cliffs of Dover_

_And we can safely say_

_Rachel:_

_New York!_

_Finn with New Directions:_

_Other cities always make me mad (Mercedes: Ooow!)_

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_Other places always make me sad (Mercedes: New York!)_

_No other city ever made me glad except New York, New York_

_It's a wonderful town (New York)_

_Mercedes:_

_New York!_

_Artie with New Directions (Rachel with New Directions):_

_I love New York _

_I love New York (New York, New York)_

_I love New York (Mercedes: New York now, New York now)_

_I love New York _

_(New York, New York)_

_(New York, New York)_

_Mercedes:_

_New York now, New York now_

_Rachel and Finn with New Directions:_

_New York, New York!_

The crowd, who had been clapping along, roared with applause and cheers again as they jumped to their feet when the mashup ended and the crowd roared with cheers and applause as Empire State of Mind started to perform. The crowd also started to sing along.

_Artie:_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Now I'm up at Brooklyn_

_Now I'm down in Tribeca_

_Right next to DeNiro_

_But I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra_

_And since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere_

_Yeah they love me everywhere_

_Finn:_

_I used to cop in Harlem_

_All of my Dominicanos_

_Right there up on Broadway_

_Brought me back to that McDonald's_

_Took it to my stash box_

_Five Sixty State street_

_Catch me in the kitchen_

_Like a Simmons with them pastries_

_Puck:_

_Cruising down 8th street_

_Off white Lexus_

_Driving so slow but BK is from Texas_

_Me I'm up at Bed-Stuy_

_Home of that boy Biggie_

_Now I live on Billboard_

_And I brought my boys with me_

_Say what up to Ty Ty_

_Still sipping Mai Tai's_

_Sitting courtside_

_Knicks and Nets give me high fives_

_Jigga, I be spiked out (Santana: Come on)_

_I can trip a referee (Santana: Come on)_

_Tell by my attitude (Santana: Come on)_

_That I most definitely from_

_Rachel and Noelle with New Directions (Puck):_

_New York (Hey, aha)_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Yeah)_

_There's nothing you can't do (Yeah)_

_Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Aha aha aha)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (New)_

_Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) ( Come on)_

_Let's hear it for New York (Your welcome old G)_

_New York, New York (I hold you high, sugar)_

_Finn (Mercedes):_

_Catch me at the X_

_With OG at a Yankee game (Whoa, whoa)_

_Dude I made a Yankee hat_

_More famous than a Yankee can_

_You should know I bleed Blue (Whoa, whoa)_

_But I aint a crip tho_

_But I got a gang of brothers_

_Walking with my clique though_

_Welcome to the Melting Pot (Whoa, whoa)_

_Corners where we selling rocks_

_Africa bambaataa_

_Home of the hip hop_

_Yellow cap, gypsy cap_

_Dollar cab, holla back_

_For foreigners, it ain't for they act_

_Like they forgot how to act_

_Puck (Mercedes):_

_Eight million stories_

_Out there in it naked (Whoa, whoa)_

_The city is a pity_

_Half o' y'all won't make it_

_Me (Whoa, whoa) I gotta plug Special Ed_

_"I Got It Made"_

_If Jesus payin' LeBron_

_I'm payin' Dwayne Wade_

_Three-dice Cee-Lo (Whoa, whoa)_

_Three-card Marley_

_Labor Day Parade_

_Rest in peace, Bob Marley_

_Statue of Liberty (Whoa, whoa) (Santana: Come on)_

_Long live the World trade (Santana: Come on) (New Directions: Yeah, eh)_

_Long live the kingdom (Santana: Come on) (New Directions: Yeah, eh)_

_I'm from the empire state that's_

_Noelle with New Directions:_

_New York (Rachel: New york!) (Puck: Hey) (Santana: Huh, yeah)_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothing you can't do (Puck: That you can't do) (Mercedes: You can't do, oh)_

_Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Santana: Huh, yeah) (Puck: Welcome to the bright lights baby)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) (Mercedes: Brand new, baby)_

_Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (Mercedes: Oh)_

_Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Uh, huh)_

_New York (Santana: Yeah)_

_New York (Santana: Uh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey)_

_Artie (Mercedes):_

_Lights is blinding_

_Girls need blinders (Whoa, whoa)_

_So they can step out of bounds quick_

_The side lines is_

_Lined with casualties (Whoa, whoa)_

_Who sipping life casually_

_Then gradually become worse (Uh, huh)_

_Don't bite the apple Eve_

_Caught up in the in crowd_

_Now your in-style_

_End in the winter gets cold_

_En Vogue with your skin out (Whoa, hoo)_

_The city of sin is a pity on a whim_

_Good girls gone bad_

_The city's filled with them_

_Finn (Mercedes):_

_Mommy took a bus trip_

_And now she got her bust out (Hoo, hoo)_

_Everybody ride her_

_Just like a bus route_

_Hail Mary to the city your a virgin_

_And (Oh, oh, oh) Jesus can't save you life starts when the church ends (Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Came here for school_

_Graduated to the high life_

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight (Oh, whoa)_

_Dub MHS (Santana: Come on) (Whoa, whoa) (New Directions: Yeah, eh)_

_Got you feeling like a champion (Santana: Come on) (Oh, whoa) _

_The city never sleeps (Santana: Come on) better slip you an Ambien (New Directions: Yeah, eh)_

_Santana with New Directions (Mercedes):_

_New York (Rachel: New York!) (Finn: Huh, huh) (Santana: Yeah, yeah)_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Rachel: Haa hi yeah)_

_There's nothing you can't do (Nothing you can't do) (New Directions: You can't do)_

_Now you're in New York (Rachel: You're in New York) (Yeah, yeah, eh) (Santana: Huh, huh, yeah)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new (Rachel: You feel brand new) ( New) (New Directions: You feel brand new)_

_Big lights will inspire you (Rachel: Inspire you) (You) (New Directions: Inspire you)_

_Let's hear it for New York (Santana: Huh, huh)_

_New York (Santana: Yeah) (New York)_

_New York (Santana: Huh, huh) (Rachel: Yeah, hey)_

_Mercedes with Santana and New Directions Girls:_

_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Street lights, big dreams all looking pretty_

_No place in the world that could compare_

_Put your lighters in the air_

_Finn and Mercedes with New Directions:_

_Everybody say yeah (Santana: Come on), yeah (Santana: Come on)_

_Yeah, (Santana: Come on) yeah!_

_Rachel and Noelle with New Directions (Mercedes):_

_New York (New York) (New Directions: New York) (Santana: Yeah, yeah)_

_Concrete jungle where dreams are made of (Jungle, yeah, yeah)_

_There's nothing you can't do (New Directions: You can't do)_

_Now you're in New York (New York, New York) (Artie: New York) (Santana: Yeah)_

_These streets will make you feel brand new (Brand new) (New Directions: Brand new)_

_Big lights will inspire you (Inspire you) (New Directions: Inspire you)_

_Let's hear it for New York (New York) (Santana: Huh)_

_New York (New York) (Santana: Yeah)_

_New York (New York, yo whoa) (Santana: Huh, uh)_

As the final song ended, the crowd, already on their feet, roared with applause and cheers and the New Directions grinned at each other as Noelle caught the NYU dean's eye and he gave her a thumbs up.

* * *

Noelle stood in the hotel lobby Sunday night, the tall trophy sitting on a luggage cart as the New Directions waited to board their tour bus back to the airport.

"I can't believe we actually did it," said Noelle. "National champs."

"And it's all thanks to you," said Josh, kissing her head. "Your song helped us win."

"We all did it," said Noelle, shaking her head. "Everyone was a team player."

Just then, to Noelle and the New Directions surprise, the dean from the NYU School of Music appeared in the lobby.

"Oh good, you haven't left yet," said the dean as he shook hands with Noelle. "I'm sorry I didn't get to speak with you on Thursday, but as soon as your performance was over I was called back to the school. I just wanted to tell you all that I was very impressed with your performance."

"Thank you sir," said Noelle. "Dean Winters, this is our director, Mr. Will Schuester."

"How do you do?" asked Will, shaking Dean Winters' hand.

"You have an amazing group of students, Will," said Dean Winters.

"Well, we have an amazing teacher," said Rachel.

"And this is my brother Finn, my brother Kurt, and my parents, Burt and Carole Hummel," added Noelle, motioning to the Hudson-Hummels.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, you have extraordinary children," said Dean Winters. "Young lady, I would like to offer you a welcome to the NYU Fall semester of 2012 with a full music scholarship."

There was a gasp among the group as Noelle and Carole's hands both flew to their mouths and Dean Winters handed a packet to Noelle.

"Welcome to NYU, Miss Hudson and congratulations to all of you on your win," said Dean Winters.

"Thank you so much," said Carole to Dean Winters as Burt shook his hand, thanking him, and Dean Winters nodded.

"Have a safe trip everyone. If any of you decide to apply to NYU, give me a call. Noelle has my number," said Dean Winters, leaving the lobby. The members of New Directions hugged and congratulated Noelle.

"We're so proud of you," said Burt, tears coming down his face.

"Thanks Dad," said Noelle, wiping tears away. "I'm pretty proud of me too." Everyone laughed.

* * *

The group landed back in Ohio several hours later and arrived at McKinley, where the rest of the parents and the entire staff and student body welcomed them to cheers and congratulations. The trophy was carried into the choir room and after the media frenzy died down, the trophy was placed in the case next to the rest of their trophies.

After the celebrations were over, Rachel searched through the library and found Finn sitting on the floor.

"Hey, there you are," said Rachel. "What are you doing in here? We have our final glee club meeting of the year in a bit."

"Just doing some thinking," said Finn.

"Is this about Noelle and NYU?" asked Rachel, sitting down next to him.

"Kinda," said Finn. "I'm really happy for her. But that makes me wonder what I want to do with the rest of my life."

"Finn, you have to know, I'm going to New York too," said Rachel.

"I know," said Finn. "And so do I. Wherever you go, I go."

"Finn, I don't want you to sacrifice your dreams for mine," said Rachel.

"I want to be your husband," said Finn. "And there are plenty of opportunities in New York for me. You know that show you make me watch with the guy and the curse words."

"James Lipton and Inside The Actor's Studio?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah, that's the guy," said Finn. "I think I want to apply to Pace."

"That would be a great school for you," said Rachel.

"I've also thought about becoming a music teacher, like Mr. Schue," continued Finn.

"We've got the whole summer to figure out what you want to do," said Rachel. "Okay?"

Finn nodded and leaned in and kissed her.

"Will you marry me?" whispered Finn. "Not like, right now, but I mean, maybe before we go to New York?"

"Are you officially asking me?" whispered Rachel.

"I want to propose right," said Finn. "With your dads' permission, and my parents' blessings, and with a ring, but god I want to marry you Rach."

"I told you once that when you do officially ask me to marry you, that my answer is yes," said Rachel. "So ask me and my answer is yes."

"Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?" whispered Finn.

"Yes," replied Rachel. "Yes, I will marry you, Finn Christopher Hudson." Finn grinned and planted his lips on Rachel and then stood up, picking Rachel up with him and twirling her around.

"Do you think we could wait to tell the rest of the Glee Club until after we've told our families?" asked Rachel.

"We told them they would be the first ones to know, didn't we?" asked Finn. "They're our family too."

Rachel nodded. "Come on, let's go tell them."

The two of them rushed to the choir room to find the others.

"Hey, there you guys are," said Quinn. "Where have you two been?"

"The library," said Finn. "Is everyone here? Rachel and I have an announcement to make."

"Yeah we're all here," said Noelle. "What is it?"

"Finn officially proposed!" said Rachel. "We're gonna go pick out the ring later!"

There was a gasp among the members of the New Directions. Noelle squealed and she and Kurt hugged the two. The rest of the New Directions were in shock.

"Are you nuts?" asked Quinn. "We haven't even started senior year!"

"Finn and I agreed that our plan in life is to be together, whatever life brings us. And we don't want to be with out the other," said Rachel.

"We're happy for you Rach," said Puck. "I think Quinn's just in shock."

"It's a bit sudden, don't you think?" asked Blaine.

"We aren't getting married until next spring or summer," said Finn. Mercedes and Quinn both let out a deep sigh of relief.

"You guys thought we were going to elope over the summer?" asked Rachel. "Heck no, this wedding is going to be in the works for at least a year."

"Okay, I'll admit that relieves me," said Quinn.

"You'll be my maid of honor, right?" Rachel asked Quinn.

"Of course," smiled Quinn.

"And you know you're my wingman," said Finn, bumping fists with Puck.

"I'd be honored, Bro," said Puck.

"And we want all of you to be in the wedding too," said Rachel. "Even you, Beth. You want to be a flower girl again?"

"Yes!" said Beth excitedly. She looked up at Quinn, now confused. "Flower?"

"You get to throw pretty rose petals for Aunt Rachel when she walks down the aisle to marry your Uncle Finn," said Quinn. Beth clapped her hands excitedly and everyone laughed.

Just then, Will and Emma walked in, smiles also on their faces.

"Mr. Schue, you missed Rachel and Finn's big news!" said Tina.

"We're getting married next year!" said Finn excitedly.

"What?" replied Will and Emma in disbelief with a look of excitement on their faces. Emma looked up at Will.

"You wanna tell them?" asked Will. Emma nodded.

"Tell us what?" asked Harmony, confused.

"Well, there will be two weddings to plan," said Will excitedly. "I proposed to Miss Pillsbury in her office just now."

"And I said yes!" said Emma, holding up her hand excitedly.

"Oh my god!" cried everyone. "Congratulations!"

"Come with me Rachel, we can look at dresses together," said Emma, taking her by the arm. "I have a whole bunch of magazines in my office."

The two brides-to-be left the room and Noelle hugged Will.

"I'm very happy for you two, Mr. Schue," said Noelle.

"Thanks Noelle," said Will. "Emma and I decided we're not going to do anything fancy. Just a simple ceremony surrounded by the ones we love. And then we're going to have dinner at Breadstix."

"Sounds perfect," said Finn, nodding his head in agreement.

"Finn, I'd like you to be my best man," said Will, clapping his hand on Finn's shoulder.

"I'd be honored Mr. Schue," said Finn.

"And I'm pretty sure Emma's asked Rachel to be her maid of honor," said Will. "If she hasn't yet, that is."

"So when's the big day?" asked Santana.

"We are looking at Valentine's Day," said Will. "And we want you guys to all be there of course."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Mr. Schue," grinned Noelle.


	13. The Purple Piano Project

Chapter 13 The Purple Piano Project

"Oh I like this one," said Rachel, thumbing through a catalog. "And this one. Oh, this one is just gorgeous!"

"I still think you should lay off the designer gowns and go to David's Bridal," said Noelle. "99 dollar sale, hello!"

The summer had flown by super fast for the Glee Club. Both the Pillsbury-Schuester and Hudson-Berry weddings were in full planning mode. Will and Emma had decided to have their small intimate ceremony in the choir room with the New Directions, Emma's parents, Will's family, and the Hudson-Hummels and then host a small reception afterwards at Breadstix. They had set their date for Valentine's Day of 2012. Finn and Rachel were planning on a spring wedding, right after Nationals. The Hudson-Hummels were overjoyed at the news, however, Rachel's dads weren't. Rachel stormed out of the Berry house in a huff with her belongings and showed up at the Hudson-Hummel house. Noelle had been furious when Rachel had told her what her dads had said about Finn.

"_They told me that Finn's ruining my life and that a broadway star should not be married and they just ranted awful things about Finn," Rachel said to Noelle and Kurt. "I'm done with them trying to run my life. I moved out." Rachel turned to Carole and Burt. "I can stay, right?"_

"_Of course you can, Sweetie," said Carole. "You've always been like a daughter to us. You are more than welcome here."_

"_You can share a room with Finn," said Kurt. "I'll take the couch."_

"_I couldn't do that to you," Rachel said._

"_Actually," interrupted Quinn as she and Puck came down the stairs, "Puck and I are going to move back into my mom's house with Beth, so you two can have your own rooms."_

Quinn and Puck moved out that weekend, taking Beth with them, and Kurt got back his old room and Rachel got the spare bedroom. The first day of school was tomorrow, but that wasn't stopping Rachel from doing more dress shopping.

"Noelle, as much as I appreciate your enthusiasm for a good bargain," started Rachel, "my savings account that is in my name only has over 50 grand in it. 1200 bucks is chump change."

"Well, that money was supposed to be for New York, right?" asked Noelle.

"Part of it, yes," said Rachel.

"What are you going to do when that money is gone?" asked Noelle. "How are you and Finn going to make ends meet?"

"Finn's going to work while I take classes at NYADA or wherever I get into," said Rachel. "He's looking away from going to school now."

"Will you at least come to David's Bridal with me and try on the sale dresses?" asked Noelle. "You might find something you like."

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow after school," said Rachel.

"I have cross-country practice until four," said Noelle. "We can go after that. How about a venue? Have you and Finn decided on that?

"We're going to have a Justice of the Peace marry us in the park and then the reception is going to be here at the house," said Rachel.

"Well at least you're not going over the top," said Noelle as Finn came down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" asked Finn, giving his fiance a kiss on the lips.

"Just going over wedding stuff," said Rachel. "Noelle's going to take me to David's Bridal tomorrow to see their sale dresses."

"Which reminds me, I wanna call the girls and have them come with us," said Noelle, getting up from the kitchen island and heading for her bedroom.

"You don't think we're overdoing this, are we?" Finn asked Rachel.

"No, it's going to be small, simple and quiet," said Rachel. "Right?"

"Right," said Finn, kissing her again. "I've got bad news though."

"What is it?" asked Rachel with worry in her voice.

"I just found out that Sam and his family moved to Kentucky," said Finn. "We're down a member this year. His dad got a job finally but they had to move."

"Well where are we going to find a replacement tenor?!" asked Rachel.

"I don't know, but I'm going to ask around tomorrow."

* * *

When Noelle and Josh walked into the choir room the next morning, they were surprised to find three purple pianos sitting in the choir room.

"What in the world?" asked Noelle. Will came in behind them.

"Hey Mr. Schue, what's with the purple pianos?" asked Josh.

"Take a seat you guys," said Will to the members of the New Directions. "This is your assignment for this week."

"Assignment?" asked Harmony. "What kind of assignment?"

"Well, as most of you know, Sam moved to Kentucky, which means we've lost a member," said Will. "These pianos were donated by Al Motta of Motta's Music Emporium. They were badly in need of repair. So I fixed them up, and painted them purple. All week, you will see these pianos in a random place around school. When you do, you will get up and perform, to try and encourage people to join Glee Club."

"Oh god, this is going to be a repeat of last Christmas when we went caroling," groaned Kurt.

"They threw food and a teacher threw a shoe at us!" said Tina.

"And where is Quinn, Puck?" asked Noelle.

"I don't know," said Puck. "She dropped Beth off at daycare this morning and said she would be late to school but I haven't seen her at all."

"Oh geez, don't look now," said Noelle, pointing to Quinn, who walked in the choir room.

"Quinn, what the hell?" asked Puck, looking at his girlfriend. Quinn was now sporting a half pink-half blonde hair do, cut short and flipped out at the sides.

"I was so over being a full blonde," said Quinn. "I needed a new look." New look was right. Now only was Quinn sporting pink hair, she was wearing all black and had a nose stud.

"We'll talk later," said Noelle, pointing a finger at Quinn. She knew that Quinn was finally going through post-partum depression. She just had that feeling.

"Come on guys, we gotta find some more members," said Finn. "Sam was an important asset to the club. Where are we going to find someone like him? We won't know unless we do this."

"Finn's right," said Harmony. "There surely has to be someone that sings well around here that can take Sam's place."

Just then, Rachel came rushing into the room.

"You guys, we have a MAJOR problem!" said Rachel.

"What is it?" asked Will. Rachel took a deep breath.

"It's my mother," said Rachel. "Shelby is here. Teaching at McKinley. And she's starting her own glee club."

* * *

Later that day, Tina and Mike had stumbled across the first purple piano. The two of them had started to sing while Harmony had played the piano for them and were interrupted when Coach Sylvester came out into the hall, cutting the strings on the piano. A geometry teacher poked her head out and thanked Sue and expressed her disdain for the Arts. That caused Sue to announced her candidacy for Congress and vowed to cut the arts from schools.

Meanwhile, it turned out that Al Motta, the same guy who had donated the pianos, had a daughter at the school named Sugar. Turned out Sugar was a horrible singer with Asperger's Syndrome and had auditioned for the New Directions and Will had turned her down. When she told her father, Al Motta paid for a second glee club and hired Shelby to be the vocal coach.

Noelle sat with Quinn outside on the bleachers that afternoon before their practices.

"So want to tell me why the new look?" asked Noelle.

"I don't know," said Quinn, looking down. "I just felt like it."

"Quinn, is everything okay with you and Puck?" Noelle asked.

"Yeah," said Quinn. "But to be honest, I feel like I'm not doing enough for Beth."

"Quinn, don't get me wrong, but I think you're suffering from post-partum depression," said Noelle. "Have you talked to your doctor?"

"She said it was normal, but why it could be delayed, I don't know why," said Quinn.

"You should go see a therapist," said Noelle. "Talk to Puck and your mom about it. Beth needs you."

Meanwhile, Rachel was rehearsing for her audition for the school musical. This year was West Side Story and she wanted to secure the role of Maria.

"Your range is better," said a voice from behind Rachel. Rachel turned around to see Shelby standing there.

"Hi," said Shelby. "Will said I could find you here."

"This is a private rehearsal," said Rachel. "If you're here to get me to join your little group, my answer is no. My loyalty is to the New Directions."

"Actually, I just wanted to apologize," said Shelby. "For my behavior a couple years ago."

"My dads know that you're here?" asked Rachel.

"No, not if you want me to tell them," said Shelby.

"Well, it doesn't matter because I moved out and moved in with Finn and his family," said Rachel. "Finn asked me to marry him and I said yes and my dads weren't too happy about it."

"Ah, I see," said Shelby. "When's the wedding?"

"Next spring, right after Nationals," said Rachel. "Finn's parents are supporting us and the wedding."

"As long as your happy, sweetheart," said Shelby, placing her hand on Rachel's. "That's a beautiful ring."

"We picked it out together," said Rachel.

"You love Finn a lot," stated Shelby.

"Yes," Rachel nodded. "More than life itself. We're soulmates." Shelby smiled. "In fact, I have to go meet the girls. We're going to David's Bridal in a bit to look at dresses."

"Rachel, I want to be a part of your life," said Shelby as Rachel collected her things. "If you'll let me. Do you mind if I tag along? I am your mother after all."

Rachel nodded. "I would like that. I would like that a lot." Shelby took Rachel in a hug and Rachel returned it, crying into her mother's arms.

* * *

"What's SHE doing here?" Quinn said angrily as Rachel and Shelby met up with the other girls at David's Bridal. Noelle had convinced Quinn to go back to her blonde hair and ditch the nose ring and they had picked Beth up from daycare and drove to the shop.

"Mother and daughter have made up," said Rachel. "Don't worry, I'm staying with the New Directions."

"Good, because we need you," said Noelle. The others nodded.

"I'm not here to try and sway any of you to my glee club," said Shelby. "I'm just here to support my daughter as she walks down the aisle. And this must be Beth." Shelby knelt down to Beth's level.

"She's two now, right?"

"16 months," said Quinn. "She's shy." Beth was hiding into Quinn's leg.

"Hi Beth. I'm your Aunt Rachel's mom," said Shelby. "Oh well, maybe another day. Now let's go find you girls some dresses."

The group entered the shop and they were greeted by the desk receptionist. Noelle stated they had a bridal party appointment and the receptionist led them to Rachel's appointed stylist.

"Welcome ladies, my name is Mya," she said. "Who is the lucky bride?"

"I am," said Rachel, raising her hand.

"Okay, do we have a color preference for your bridesmaids, young lady?" Mya asked.

"Pink," said Rachel.

"Alright ladies, let's get started with you and then we will work on the bride-to-be."

* * *

"I look hideous in pink," stated Santana as she stood in front of a mirror.

"I think you look pretty in pink, San," said Brittney. "It makes you look like a woman."

"You look lovely, Santana," said Shelby, placing a hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Thanks, I guess," replied Santana. Noelle and Quinn stepped out of their dressing rooms, followed by Mercedes and Harmony. Tina was standing in front of a mirror, twirling.

"I feel like a princess," said Tina. "I can't wait until Mike and I get married."

"Wait about five years," teased Noelle. "If I know your parents they'll lock you in a temple."

The girls laughed as Tina glared at Noelle. She had a point though. The Cohen-Changs were very strict and religious.

Rachel, meanwhile, was trying on dress after dress, trying to find the right one. Nothing seemed to work until Noelle handed her a beautiful, short, fairy-tale like gown.

"You guys, I think this is the one," said Rachel, coming out of the dressing room. The girls gasped and Quinn smiled.

"Yes, definitely!" said Quinn. "You look amazing."

"Pretty!" said Beth as she stood in her flower girl dress. Quinn had put her in a 2T since she was going to grow into it.

"Sweetie, you look beautiful," said Shelby.

"I'll take it," said Rachel, turning to Mya.

* * *

A couple days later, the New Directions were sitting at the lunch table, carefully eyeing the purple piano and the jazz band sitting over against the wall.

"Well, do we get up and sing?" asked Quinn. "I'm kind of afraid."

"Come on guys," said Noelle. "What's the worst that could happen? I mean, come on, we won Nationals last year and got second place the year before. We're popular now. Sort of."

"Noelle's right," said Finn. "Mr. Schue gave us an assignment and we have to follow through with it."

"I have just the song," said Rachel. She nodded to the band and they started to play.

_Rachel:_

_See the people walking down the street_

_Fall in line just watching all their feet_

_They don't know where they wanna go_

_Rachel with New Directions:_

_But they're walking in time_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Yeah, they got the beat_

_Santana:_

_All the kids just getting out of school_

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool_

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve_

_Santana with New Directions:_

_That's when they fall in line_

_They got the beat_

_They got the beat_

_Kids got the beat_

_Yeah, kids got the beat_

_Brittany:_

_Go-go music really makes us dance_

_Do the pony puts us in a trance_

_Do watusi just give us a chance_

_Brittany with New Directions:_

_That's when we fall in line, 'cuz_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Yeah, we got it_

_New Directions:_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_We got the beat_

_Santana (New Directions):_

_Everybody, get on your feet (We got the beat)_

_Brittany (New Directions):_

_We know you can dance to the beat (We got the beat)_

_Rachel (New Directions):_

_Jumpin' get down (We got the beat)_

_Rachel, Santana, and Brittany:_

_Round and round and round_

_Whoooo!_

_Brittany (New Directions):_

_We got the beat (We got the beat)_

_We got the beat (We got the beat)_

_Rachel:_

_We got the beat_

_Santana (New Directions):_

_We got the beat (We got the beat)_

_Rachel:_

_Whooo!_

_We got the beat!_

_Rachel and New Directions:_

_We got the beat_

As the song ended and the New Directions stood back in front of the band, Becky Jackson came up to Rachel and threw peas at her. Another kid threw a slushie at Noelle and she gasped.

"Oh no," said Puck with a look of horror on his face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" cried Ben Jacob-Isreal. As people started to throw food, the New Directions girls screamed as spaghetti and other arrays of food flew towards them.

"Oh hell to the no!" cried Mercedes. As everyone tried to take cover, the guys were defending their girlfriends and getting the majority of the food thrown on them. Rachel was sobbing left and right because her hair was covered in noodles.

* * *

"That was horrifying," stated Santana. "Never again."

"I have pepperoni in my bra," said Brittney, looking down her uniform.

"Those are your nipples," replied Santana with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Ugh, spaghetti sauce stains are the worst," said Kurt. "This is never going to come out."

Will walked into the choir room to find the food-covered group standing there, attempting to clean themselves off.

"What happened?" asked Will.

"We performed in the cafeteria, just where the piano was, and Becky Jackson and some big dumb jock started a food fight," scowled Noelle.

"I keep finding peas in my weave," replied Mercedes.

"Let's face it, Mr. Schue," started Finn, "no one wants to join Glee Club."

"We may as well just perform with who we've got," said Rachel. "We still have enough members."

* * *

Friday came around and the group was still recovering from the food fight. Noelle asked Mr. Schue to place the last purple piano in the courtyard so she could try something to get people's attention.

"Come on, Noe, no one is gonna go for this," said Finn. "Do you want a repeat of Wednesday?"

"It doesn't hurt to try," said Noelle. She nodded to the band and they started to play The Bangles "Walk Like An Egyptian". With the exception of Quinn and Brittney, the Cheerios, including Santana, joined Noelle in her performance to everyone's shock and horror.

_Noelle (Cheerios): All the old paintings on the tombs_

_They do the sand dance don't you know_

_If they move too quick_

_(Oh whey oh)_

_They're falling down like a domino_

_Santana (Cheerios): All the bazaar men by the Nile_

_They got the money on a bet_

_Gold crocodiles_

_(Oh whey oh)_

_They snap their teeth on your cigarette_

_Noelle and Santana (Cheerios): Foreign types with the hookah pipes say_

_(Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh)_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

_Santana (Cheerios): The blond waitresses take their trays_

_They spin around and they cross the floor_

_They've got the moves_

_(Oh whey oh)_

_You drop your drink then they bring you more_

_Noelle (Cheerios): All the school kids so sick of books_

_They like the punk and the metal band_

_When the buzzer rings_

_(Oh whey oh)_

_They're walking like an Egyptian_

_Noelle and Santana (Cheerios): All the kids in the market place say_

_(Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh)_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

_Noelle (Cheerios): Slide your feet up the street bend your back_

_Shift your arm then you pull it back_

_Life's hard you know_

_(Oh whey oh)_

_So strike a pose on a Cadillac_

_Santana (Cheerios): If you want to find all the cops_

_Noelle: They're hanging out in the donut shop_

_Noelle and Santana: They sing and dance_

_Cheerios: (Oh whey oh)_

_Noelle: They spin the clubs cruise down the block_

_Santana (Cheerios): All the Japanese with their Yen_

_The party boys call the Kremlin_

_And the Chinese know_

_(Oh whey oh)_

_They walk the line like Egyptian_

_Noelle (Cheerios): All the cops in the donut shop say_

_(Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh)_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

To everyone's horror, Santana and the cheerios had dumped lighter fluid on the purple piano and Brett the Stoner Guy flicked his cigarette at the piano, causing the piano to burst into flames. The courtyard went silent except for Brett.

"Whoa, cool fireball!" exclaimed Brett.

Noelle sighed with exasperation and a look of horror on her face.

* * *

"I can't believe you Santana!" cried Noelle later that day. "How could you do something like that?"

"Simple, Coach Sylvester asked me to," replied Santana, shrugging her shoulders. "Told me I had to or I wouldn't be captain."

"I'm very disappointed in you, Santana," said Quinn. "That woman is a nightmare. I don't even know why I'm still a Cheerio."

"Because you love to cheer," said Puck.

Will stood there, looking at Santana.

"Santana, I have no choice but to ban you from Glee," said Will.

"What? You can't do that!" said Santana.

"Until you decide where your true allegiance lies, I'm banning you from Glee," replied Will.

"Fine," said Santana, collecting her things and getting up. "Maybe I'll go join Shelby's glee club then. Anyone else that feels like they are left out in this Glee Club can join me and that rich bitch Sugar Motta. Come on Britt, we don't need these losers."

Everyone stared at Brittney, who looked back at Santana.

"I'm sorry guys," said Brittney to the rest of the group. As the two left, everyone sat there in disbelief. They were now two more members. The group was even more shocked when Mercedes stood up.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Schue, but Santana's right," said Mercedes. "I haven't had a solo in months. It's been Noelle, Rachel, Finn, and Quinn. Sorry guys." As Mercedes left the room, the group heard her called out to Santana and Brittney to wait up for her.

"Well that was a shocker," said Artie. "Now what do we do? We just lost three of our best singers and two of our best dancers."

"Cheer up guys," said Rachel. "We still have twelve members. And despite everything that's happened, we shouldn't try to let Coach Sylvester sway us into disbanning. In fact, I had something prepared for our group number. Let's go to the auditorium."

_Rachel:_

_You can't stop an avalanche,_

_As it races down the hill,_

_You can try to stop the seasons _

_But you know you never will_

_And you can try to stop my dancin' feet_

_But I just cannot stand still_

_'Cause the world keeps spinnin'_

_Round and round_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums_

_And I found my way_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat..._

_Five, six, seven, eight!_

_Rachel and Finn:_

_Ever since this old world began _

_A woman found out if she shook it _

_She could shake up a man _

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it _

_The best that I can today _

_'Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna_

_But I never ask why_

_If you try to hold me down_

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That you can't stop the beat!_

_Kurt: _

_You can't stop a river _

_As it rushes to the sea_

_Artie: _

_You can try to stop the hands of time_

_But ya' know it just can't be_

_Kurt: _

_And if they try to stop us, Artie_

_Kurt and Artie:_

_I'll call the N-double-A-C-P_

_Kurt:_

_'Cause the world keeps spinning_

_'Round and 'round (Artie: 'Round and 'round)_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound (Artie: Speed of sound)_

_I was lost 'til I heard the drums_

_Kurt and Artie:_

_Then I found my way!_

_Kurt:_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat_

_Kurt and Artie:_

_Ever since we first saw the light_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_On a Saturday night_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_With all of my might today_

_Kurt:_

_'Cause you can't stop_

_Kurt and Artie:_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreamin' of_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat!_

_New Directions:_

_Badababa ba ba..._

_Noelle (Tina with New Directions):_

_You can't stop today (No!)_

_As it comes speeding down the track (Ooo ooo ooo)_

_(Child ya'!) Child, yesterday is hist'ry (He's gone!)_

_And it's never coming back (Don't look back!)_

_Cause tomorrow (tomorrow) is a brand new day (Brand new day)_

_And it don't know white from black (Yeah!)_

_Noelle (with Finn and New Directions):_

_'Cause the world (keeps spinning' round and 'round)_

_And my heart's (keeping time to the speed of sound)_

_I was lost ('til I heard the drums, then I found my way)_

_'Cause you can't stop the beat!_

_Finn with New Direction Boys (Tina with New Direction Girls):_

_Oh.. (oh, oh!)_

_Oh.. (oh, oh, oh!)_

_Tina with New Directions:_

_(Noelle: Yeah!)_

_Ever since we first saw the sun (Noelle: Saw the sun!)_

_A man and woman liked to shake it_

_When the day is done (Noelle: Day is done!)_

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_And have some fun today (Noelle: Today!)_

_'Cause you can't stop_

_The motion of the ocean_

_Or the rain from above_

_You can try to stop the paradise_

_We're dreaming of (Noelle: Dreaming of!)_

_But you cannot stop the rhythm_

_Of two hearts in love to stay (Noelle: To stay!)_

_Tina:_

_You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat)_

_Tina, Rachel, and Noelle with New Directions:_

_You can't stop the beat! (New Directions: You can't stop the beat)_

_You can't stop the beat! (Noelle: Yeah..., yeah...!)_

_New Directions:_

_Badababa ba ba..._


	14. Pot O' Gold

Chapter 14 Pot O' Gold

"Mom, we're home!" said Noelle, as she, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn entered the Hudson-Hummel house later that afternoon.

"Hi guys," said Carole as they entered the kitchen. A young boy sat at the counter.

"Um, who's this?" asked Finn, pointing to the teenaged boy.

"Everyone, this is Rory Flanagan," said Carole. "Your father and I decided to host an exchange student this year. He starts at McKinley on Monday."

"Cool!" said Noelle. "Welcome to America!"

"Thanks for having me," said Rory. "I'm from Ireland."

"I thought it would be a good way to learn some more about our Irish heritage," Carole said to Finn and Noelle.

"Excellent!" said Finn. "Where is he going to sleep though?"

"Well, I thought since you sneak into Rachel's room every night anyways that you just move into Rachel's room and Rory could have your room," said Carole, earning a laugh from Noelle and Kurt as Finn and Rachel blushed.

"Thanks again, Mrs. Hummel," said Rory.

"It's Carole, okay?" replied Carole. "None of that Mrs. Hummel crap."

"Yes Ma'am!" saluted Rory.

"I don't suppose you know how to sing, do you Rory?" asked Kurt.

"As a matter of fact, I do," said Rory. "I used to sing at me church all the time. I'm a tenor."

"Well, I think we found our newest member of New Directions!" grinned Rachel. "It's great! Our glee club will love you!"

* * *

The Hudson-Hummel household hosted a special dinner on Saturday and introduced the rest of the New Directions to Rory. Rory taught Carole, Rachel, and Noelle some of his favorite Irish dishes, while the others introduced some popular American dishes to Rory and others enriched his culture with their families' favorite recipes, including a spicy Asian noodle dish that Mike Chang had his mom help cook.

"Let's welcome our newest member of the New Directions, Rory Flanagan!" said Will excitedly on Monday. The group applauded as Will clapped Rory on the back,

"Thanks," said Rory. "For me first song in this club, I'd like to dedicate this to my family back home, who I miss very much." As the band started to play, everyone fell right in love with Rory's "magical" voice.

_Rory:_

_It's time for us to part_

_Yeah, it's best for us to part_

_Oh, but I love you_

_Ooh, I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_I'll miss you_

_The nights are all alone_

_I sit alone and moan_

_Oh, cause I love you_

_Ooh, I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_I'll miss you_

_And no more tears to cry_

_I'm out of goodbyes_

_It's time for us to part_

_Although it breaks my heart_

_Oh, cause I love you_

_Ooh, I love you_

_Take care of yourself_

_Take care of yourself_

_Take care of yourself_

_I love you_

* * *

"She did WHAT?" cried Burt as he stood in front of Will at his tire shop.

"Sue ranted about how bad the arts could affect students and parents took her side and Figgins cut my musical budget," said Will. "We aren't going to be able to put on West Side Story now."

"You know, I've been talking with Carole," said Burt, "and what Sue Sylvester is trying to do is crap. It's too late for me to get on the ballot, but I can still get voted in as a write-in candidate."

"You're going to run for Congress?" asked Will.

"Why not?" replied Burt. "My kids are the most important thing to me, and they live for the Arts. You of all people know that. That's why I want you to be my campaign manager."

"Me?" asked Will.

"I may not know a lot about politics, but I do know the difference between right and wrong," said Burt. "And I read in one of Noelle's Young Democrat magazines that ninety-five percent of people surveyed said that the Arts are important in a child's education, whether it's singing, dancing, drawing, whatever. What are the schools going to cut next? Recess and Gym? When our kids need to stay active?"

"You have a great argument," said Will. "I would be more than happy to be your campaign manager."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at McKinley, Santana, Brittney, and Mercedes were standing in Shelby's classroom with Sugar and several of the Cheerios.

"We need a good name," said Brittney. "How about Unicorns and Rainbows?"

"Please, we're nothing but trouble," said Santana.

"That's it!" said Mercedes. "The Troubletones!"

"Yeah, I like it," said one of the Cheerios.

"So we're all in agreement?" asked Mercedes. The girls nodded as Shelby walked in.

"Okay girls, let's get to work. Sectionals are only in four weeks!"

Over in the auditorium, Artie, Coach Bieste and Emma were still holding West Side Story auditions even though the budget was cut. Will vowed he would find a way to get more money and told them to go ahead with auditions. First up was Rachel. Of course, she was singing "Somewhere".

_Rachel: There's a place for us,_

_Somewhere, a place for us_

_Peace and quiet and open air_

_Wait for us_

_Somewhere_

_There's a time for us,_

_Someday a time for us_

_Time together with time to spare_

_Time to learn_

_Time to care_

_Someday_

_Somewhere,_

_We'll find a new way of living_

_Oh, oh, we'll find a way of forgiving_

_Somewhere_

_Somewhere_

_There's a place for us,_

_A time and a place for us_

_Hold my hand and we're halfway there_

_Hold... my hand and I'll take... you there_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Somewhere..._

"Bravo!" cried Artie as Rachel ended the song. Emma and Coach Bieste nodded and clapped.

"Thank you," said Rachel, curtsying. Next up was Kurt. He sang "The Greatest Star of All" from Funny Girl and got a great response from the three directors. Then came Josh and Noelle. They did a duet for their auditions.

"Josh and I wanted to audition together to show you that two heads are definitely better than one," said Noelle to Artie, Emma and Coach Bieste. Artie gave Noelle a thumbs-up and Noelle motioned to the band to play.

_Noelle: They say we're young and we don't know_

_We won't find out until we grow_

_Josh: Well I don't know if all that's true_

_'Cause you got me, and baby I got you_

_Josh: Babe_

_Both: I got you babe I got you babe_

_Noelle: They say our love won't pay the rent_

_Before it's earned, our money's all been spent_

_Josh: I guess that's so, we don't have a pot_

_But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_

_Josh: Babe_

_Both: I got you babe I got you babe_

_Josh: I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring_

_Noelle: And when I'm sad, you're a clown_

_And if I get scared, you're always around_

_Noelle: So let them say your hair's too long_

_'Cause I don't care, with you I can't go wrong_

_Josh: Then put your little hand in mine_

_There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb_

_Josh: Babe_

_Both: I got you babe I got you babe_

_Josh: I got you to hold my hand_

_Noelle: I got you to understand_

_Josh: I got you to walk with me_

_Noelle: I got you to talk with me_

_Josh: Igot you to kiss goodnight_

_Noelle: I got you to hold me tight_

_Josh: I got you, I won't let go_

_Noelle: I got you to love me so_

_Both: I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

_I got you babe_

Then Mike Chang got up and auditioned for Riff with a great song. To everyone's shock, Santana and Mercedes also came and auditioned. Blaine auditioned as did Rory. Finn decided he was not going to tryout for the musical this year, that he wanted to focus on Will's new "Booty Camp" requirement.

The next morning, Artie posted the cast list for the musical. This was how it fared:

Rachel-Maria

Blaine-Tony

Kurt- Officer Krupke

Mike- Riff

Puck- Bernado

Quinn- Anita

Tina- Rosalia

Noelle- Consuella

Josh-Pepe

Santana- Graziella

Mercedes- Velma

Rory-Indio

Coach Bieste ordered that the football team was split amongst the rest of the Jets and the Sharks as well. Now if the group could just find the money to put on the show.

* * *

"Gather around you guys," said Will the next day. "Thanks to the generosity of our sponsors and the Hudson-Hummel household, we've raised enough money to put on West Side Story!" The group applauded. "Blaine, you had something you wanted to say?"

"Yeah," said Blaine, standing up. "I know it's been a tough week, what with Mercedes and the others leaving, but the magic is still here. I mean, they at least joined the musical, right? But Glee Club is supposed to be about having fun, not who gets what solo, right?"

"Right," agreed Noelle and Tina. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"With that I prepared a little something," said Blaine. He nodded to the band and Rachel excitedly dropped her jaw in a smile as Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" started to play.

_Blaine (with Artie and Mike):_

_There's a stranger (in my bed)_

_There's a pounding (in my head)_

_Glitter all over (the room)_

_Pink flamingos (in the pool)_

_I smell like a (minibar)_

_DJ's passed out (in the yard)_

_Barbies on the (barbecue)_

_This a hickey (or a bruise?)_

_Blaine with Artie and Mike:_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_It ruled_

_Damn!_

_Blaine with New Directions:_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_Last Friday night_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_Blaine (with Artie and Mike):_

_Trying to (connect the dots)_

_Don't know what to (tell my boss)_

_Think the city (towed my car)_

_Chandelier is (on the floor)_

_Ripped my favorite (party dress)_

_Warrant's out (for my arrest)_

_I think I need a (ginger ale)_

_That was such an (epic fail)_

_Blaine with Artie and Mike:_

_Pictures of last night_

_Ended up online_

_I'm screwed_

_Oh well_

_It's a blacked out blur_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_It ruled_

_Damn!_

_Blaine with New Directions:_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_Last Friday night_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_Last Friday night_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_Last Friday night_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_This Friday night_

_Do it all again_

_New Directions:_

_T.G.I.F.!_

_T.G.I.F.!_

_T.G.I.F.!_

_T.G.I.F.!_

_T.G.I.F.!_

_T.G.I.F.!_

_Blaine (with New Directions):_

_(Last Friday night)_

_Yeah we danced on tabletops_

_And we took too many shots_

_Think we kissed but I forgot_

_(Last Friday night)_

_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_

_And got kicked out of the bar_

_So we hit the boulevard_

_(Last Friday night)_

_We went streaking in the park_

_Skinny dipping in the dark_

_Then had a ménage à trois_

_(Last Friday night)_

_Yeah I think we broke the law_

_Always say we're gonna stop-op_

_Whoa-oh-oah_

_(Last Friday night)_

_Do it all again_

* * *

_"Hi folks, my name is Burt Hummel, and I want to be your congressman. Now Sue Sylvester, she's got a lot of mileage, coming on this show and scaring you into thinking that a high school putting on a musical is the reason why your neighbor's house got foreclosed on. Now, what she doesn't tell you is how she spends twice the entire McKinley High School's Arts budget on things like leg-warmers for her Cheerios. She wants you to think the arts are a luxury we just can't afford, but she's got it backwards. My kids, Finn, Kurt, and Noelle, are members of McKinley High's glee club, the New Directions. They've made it to two national championships with their friends by raising the money themselves. The kids and families put their own costumes together, pay for their own music and small things. My wife and I made sure the kids were able to get to their championships by contributing to transportation and hotel costs. Last year, the school musical raised over twelve thousand dollars to pay for the New Directions to go to Nationals in New York, in which the New Directions won their first National championship._

_"You know, in this economy, things like art, music, theatre, dance, these are things we can't afford to lose. Now Sue Sylvester thinks that fostering a student's creativity is a waste of money. I think it's the way you invest in this country's future. We all need to get creative. You got an idea how we can boost jobs in this district? I want to hear it. You send it to Hummel Tires and Lube, Lima Ohio. And if you think I make a better representative for this community than Sue Sylvester, write-in Burt Hummel. Just don't let Sue shortchange our kids. My name is Burt Hummel. And that's how I see it."_

The five Hudson-Hummels, Rachel, and Rory clapped and applauded as they watched Burt's speech on the news that evening while sitting at Breadstix.

"Bravo Dad! That was brilliant!" said Kurt.

"Sue Sylvester is going down!" cried Noelle, high-fiving Rachel.

"What happens if we win?" asked Finn. "Do we like move to Washington?"

"Well it'd be, you know, half and half," said Burt, "but you know, Kurt's gonna be in college, and you, Noelle and Rachel will be in New York, but I'm gonna need a lot of help at the tire shop too."

"Like, running it?" replied Finn.

"I figured you and Puck could handle things there while I'm in Washington," said Burt.

"Only if that's what you want," added Carole. Just then, Sue Sylvester came over, with a rather large cheeseburger on a plate in her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt this little family dinner, but I brought you a present Burt," said Sue, setting the large cheeseburger down. Noelle and Finn's mouths both started to drool.

"I brought you Breadstix's Infamous Gutbuster burger," continued Sue. "Just a little friendly appreciation for my competition. Your little Arts speech set a lightbulb off in my head. Reminded me of my sister."

"So you're not cutting the Arts program?" asked Rachel.

"Oh Berry, you're so naive," replied Sue, "of course I'm cutting the Arts program. What McKinley needs is Special Education. There's no special ed teacher, no special ed classes, and what a better way to spend money on then flying a glee club to Los Angeles just so they can parade around Disneyland and butter up to a _Dancing With The Stars_ professional?"

"Hey, that's my buddy you're talking about," growled Noelle.

"Easy there Speed Freak. Anyways, enjoy." As Sue walked away, Kurt rolled his eyes.

"She's trying to entice you, Dad," said Kurt.

"Anyone mind if I just dig in?" aske Finn, pointing to the cheeseburger.

"Only if you share it with me," replied Noelle.

"Deal," said Finn as Burt pushed the over-sized cheeseburger towards them.


End file.
